Harry Dursley
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?
1. Inicio

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

Harry Dursley era un chico de diez normal, común y corriente. Tenía un gran padre con un gran bigote que era algo malhumorado. Su madre era delgada y muy cariñosa, aunque gustaba de oír las cosas ajenas. También tenía un hermano, Dudley; ambos eran gemelos desiguales y estaban muy emocionados porque pronto cumplirían once. Era una edad importante.

Dudley decía continuamente que esa era la edad que distinguía a los hombres de los niños. Aunque eso lo repetía todos los años desde que cumplió nueve.

Su cumpleaños lo pasaron en un parque de diversiones. Comieron todo lo que quisieron y compraron varios recuerdos. Harry estaba especialmente contento con un globo de helio color metálico.

De hecho, Harry era muy feliz con cualquier cosa. Disfrutaba incluso de leer el periódico con su padre, quien le explicaba meticulosamente los cambios en la bolsa y como afectaban en los taladros... y eso era porque Harry tenía un secreto.

Uno del que nadie nunca podría sospechar ¿Quién lo haría? Porque ese secreto, la verdad oculta de Harry, era que no tenía 11 años. Sino la edad exacta de 138 años.

127 en su primera vida, y 11 por el momento en la segunda, que por alguna razón extraordinaria se reanudo en el punto en el que su cicatriz fue creada, un 31 de Octubre. Cuando Voldemort mato a sus padres biológicos.

Pero nadie sabía esto. Nadie debía saberlo. Harry se había asegurado de guardar el secreto muy bien. Nadie debía averiguar que su alma estaba consciente, como la de un hombre que ha vivido casi un siglo y medio, a pesar de que su cuerpo era joven.

Porque Harry deseaba una vida de paz y tranquilidad... lo mejor que pudo al menos. Cuando cumplió 2 años, Harry había decidido cambiar el color y la textura de su cabello, de un negro encrespado a un rubio lacio. Los Dursley no pudieron estar más encantados que esa mañana cuando lo vieron tan rubio como ellos. Fue por esas fechas que la señora Figg pareció notar algo extraño, porque no dejaba de pasearse por la casa fingiendo que buscaba sus gatos o algo... hasta que por fin descubrió que Harry ya no era pelinegro sino rubio. Tubo suerte de verle la cicatriz un día cuando se le alzo el copete, debido a que había resbalado con un helado que se le había caído a Dudley.

Harry trataba de llevar una vida normal y le daba grandes resultados. Sus tíos lo amaban al ver que era como ellos, tanto que lo adoptaron a los 3 años. Petunia lo llenaba de besos y lo mimaba tanto como a Dudley; Vernor se mostraba tan orgulloso de él como de Dudley y gustaba de llevar a sus dos hijos al trabajo los sábados, para que vieran donde trabajaba su padre, y con suerte, ellos en un futuro.

Dudley seguía siendo tan consentido como de costumbre, pero quizás porque ahora tenía un hermano o al menos alguien con quien debía compartir, se mostraba más calmado y no hacía sus rabietas explosivas.

Harry disfrutaba mucho de los mimos de su madre y padre, pero sabía medirse... aunque a veces se dejaba llevar. No podía evitarlo. Ahora entendía a Dudley cuando solía comportarse como un cretino. Cuando tus padres te alababan aunque estuvieras mal es difícil no comportarte como un idiota.

Harry esperaba que ahora que toda su vida era feliz, Dumbledore lo dejara en paz, en el buen sentido de la palabra, para que pudiera hacer su vida.

Pero eso no evito que Hagrid se apareciera el día de su verdadero cumpleaños, el día que sus padres le habían ocultado fervientemente. Después de una increíble pelea entre Hagrid y sus padres, Harry tubo que intervenir para decirle al gigante que muchas gracias, pero que decidía quedarse al lado de su familia. A pesar de que Hagrid se veía en shock y defraudado, triste e incluso dolido y traicionado por su respuesta, vacilante acepto y se retiro en su motocicleta voladora.

El año siguiente Harry lo paso sin preocupaciones. El incidente de Hagrid había sido olvidado por su familia, o al menos eso aparentaban. Nadie mencionaba lo que había sucedido, pero Vernon y Petunia lo consentían más de lo habitual.

Para su segundo año en el colegio de Smelting, Harry y Dudley parecían llevar su vida normal, usando sus trajes de pantalones rojos y saco color arena y teniendo uno que otro encuentro de bastones muy patéticos.

Harry no sentía que le faltara nada. Hablaban con sus padres cada fin de semana. Su padre se mostraba orgulloso de que ambos estuvieran siguiendo sus pasos. Petunia no cabía en amor hacia ellos. Sus hijos eran normales. Extraordinariamente normales.

Para el inicio del tercer curso, en las vacaciones de verano, Harry tuvo uno de los golpes del pasado más grande que pudo haber recibido. Sirius llego a verlo. Transformado en un gran perro negro, se acerco a Harry... el chico le sonrío con cariño y acaricio al perro detrás de las orejas... Sirius le lamió el rostro y se fue sin mirar atrás... nunca supo que Harry trato de alcanzarlo, de gritarle que sabía quien era... de que de verdad lo sentía... que por favor se quedara.

Ese año no fue tan agradable para Harry. Temblaba continuamente pensando en su padrino. Pensaba en su error. Que idiota había sido ¿Cómo había olvidado a Sirius? No, no solo a él. A tantas personas maravillosas... personas grandiosas... llevo el resto del año como pudo. Sus notas fueron tan grandiosas como de costumbre... pero ahora tenía una meta. Debía volver.

Debía regresar al mundo que juro olvidar.

Sonriendo con pesar, Harry entendió algo... la profecía era cierta. Él era el elegido. Y mientras Voldemort viviera, el no podría hacerlo. Uno de los dos debía morir... y no planeaba ser él.

Para las vacaciones de su cuarto año a Smelting, Harry había tenido la oportunidad de ir al Callejón Diagon, para cambiar algo de sus ahorros en dinero mágico, el cual era genial que fuera mucho. Con eso tuvo para comprar todo lo que necesitaba.

Compro libros avanzados de encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones y complementarios. Se hizo de un par de diarios viejos del Profeta y se informo de los acontecimientos recientes. Nada fuera de lo que recordaba estaba pasando... al menos aun no.

Compro la mayor parte que pudo y regreso a casa en un taxi. Tuvo oportunidad de esconder sus cosas antes de que su familia llegara de una salida con tía Marge, de la cual él se había librado fingiendo tener fiebre. Harry tenía decidido reaprender su magia. Sabía que podía usarla, sabía como hacerla funcionar... solo necesitaba sacudirse el polvo.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, saco la escoba de segunda mano que había comprado y se alejo de su hogar hasta un prado a las afueras de la ciudad. Practico hasta casi el amanecer y se regocijo de ver que su magia silenciosa seguía tan bien como años atrás, muy atrás.

Repitió la misma estrategia varias veces, hasta que una noche, una terrible punzada lo ataco. En un sueño, una visión, una muestra de la verdad que estaba ocurriendo... Voldemort acababa de matar a alguien... un hombre... si, si, lo recordaba, ese sueño ya lo había tenido... Voldemort estaba en la mansión de los Ryddle...

Harry sintió pánico. Estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Debía hacer algo. Esa noche salió volando al campo donde practicaba, hizo una nota rápida en una hoja de libreta normal:

No sé si le sirva de algo Dumbledore

_Pero Voldemort esta en la mansión de los Ryddle._

_Tiene a un espía en Hogwarts._

_Vigile a Moddy._

_En cuanto este listo, iré a ayudarles._

_PD: Se que suena loco, pero Sirius Black es inocente._

_El no mato a los Potter. Fue Scabbers._

Harry hechizó la nota y se la envió a Dumbledore, nadie más podría verla sino era él. El papel salió volando hasta perderse... y Harry regreso a casa... había sido una de las noches más horribles de su actual vida.

Tenía mucho que hacer. Cosas que debía hacer.

Cuando fue la hora de regresar a Smelting, Harry sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba. No sabía si debía irse en ese momento. Deseaba hacerlo. Pero entendía que aun le faltaba. Aun debía aprender un par de cosas más antes de irse al torneo de los tres magos... antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

—¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto Cedric Diggory a su compañero, observando el cementerio frente a ellos. Ya no estaban en el laberinto —¿Es otra prueba?—

—No lo sé, quizás— respondió el aludido, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas, que miraba la copa del torneo extrañado.

—Ron, ¿No escuchas algo?— pregunto Cedric, y un repentino resplandor verde llamó la atención de ellos, pero no pudieron ver que era, ya que un relámpago rojo los golpeo y cayeron bruscamente a tres metros.

Ron y Cedric se levantaron de inmediato y sacaron sus varitas, pero se mostraron pasmados ante lo que se abría a sus ojos. Era Colagusano, cargando un bulto entre sus brazos y apuntando su varita, pero no a ellos, sino a alguien más. Un chico rubio de anteojos, con unos vaqueros azules y camisa blanca con un chaleco verde oscuro, estaba a unos 6 metros a la distancia entre las tumbas, y caminaba a paso decido ¡Sin varita!

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— chillo Colagusano asustado, cuando una voz ronca y fría hablo —¡Mátalo, ya!—

Un nuevo resplandor surgió de la varita del animago y se dirigió al chico. Este evito el hechizo desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a Ron y Cedric. Estos apenas parpadearon cuando lo vieron frente a ellos, a una nariz de distancia.

—¡Deben irse!— les dijo estirando una mano hacia la copa que estaba en el piso, la cual levitó hasta él obediente —¡Deben avisar a Dumbledore de esto! ¡Voldemort desea un nuevo cuerpo y Moddy es en realidad Barty Jr. usando la poción multijugos! ¡Rápido váyanse!—

Apenas les dio la copa, ambos jóvenes fueron succionados, no sin que antes Ron pudiera preguntar quien era. Harry sonrío —Díganle que Harry Potter lamente haber tardado tanto—

Y justo cuando Ron fue succionado de nuevo, juro ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo, brillando fríamente en la frente del chico, mientras se giraba a la batalla.

Harry escucho el sonido de una succión tras él, y supo que ambos se habían salvado. Entorno sus ojos a Colagusano, que temblaba, y a dos resplandores rojos centellantes que lo observaban escondidos en unos retazos de tela que el animago abrazaba contra sí.

—Potter— siseó la voz fríamente, en un tono enigmático —Así que has regresado—

Harry sonrío con calma —En realidad nunca me fui, igual que tú— y de sus manos surgió una luz parecida a llamas danzantes en un color rojo eléctrico — Sé lo que planeas, no puedo permitirlo. No puedo dejar que regreses—

Los ojos se estrecharon, parecían... divertidos. Una brisa impetuosa lleno el cementerio, agito los árboles y siseo fríamente una canción que solo ella conocía. El cabello de Harry se levanto al ritmo de la danza, y su cicatriz brillo con la luna. Los ojos se abrieron levemente... Y Harry notó como el cuerpo de Colagusano se relajaba y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

—Un par de trucos no te salvaran de mi muchacho— dijo Colagusano con una voz profunda y monótona. _Esta usando un Imperius _se dijo Harry alzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho _usara a Colagusano para pelear._

El cuerpo de Colgusano dejo el bulto en una lapida y se giró inexpresivo a su oponente. Un segundo después, el animago lanzo varias centellas esmeraldas a una velocidad impropia de su corpulento y gastado cuerpo. Harry evitó las centellas creando varias barreras color zafiro. Escucho a Voldemort rugir furioso.

El cuerpo del animago se movió más rápido, centellas surcaron el aire con distintos colores. Harry no vio más necesidad de estar a la defensiva, empezó a atacar, pero se sorprendió al ver que su oponente no solo atacaba rápido, sino que también podía esquivar sus ataques con bastante destreza. El poder que Voldemort ejercía en Cologasuno era increíble.

_Impresionante, aun para no tener su cuerpo regenerado_ pensó Harry, evitando y atacando lo más rápido que podía. Pero súbitamente una punzada le llegó desde su hombro, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado un brazo de tajo.

Cayó al suelo de cara, aun en shock por la marea de dolor y adrenalina que inundaba su cerebro y cegaba sus pensamientos. Una sensación de náuseas hizo que vomitara su propia sangre. Una patada repentina lo hizo rodar de costado y proferir un grito ahogado. Fue cuando lo vio. La silueta tosca era inconfundible: sin un trozo de nariz y con la cara rajada en varias cicatrices que deformaban su rostro, donde solo un ojo demasiado grande para ser normal fijaba su vista en él. Era Moddy. No. Barty Jr.

Harry no pudo decir nada. La voz de Voldemort volvió a rugir imperiosa —¡Toma su sangre!— escuchó Harry, tratando de hacer algo, pero Barty fue más rápido y lo desmayo.

Cuando Harry volvió a recuperar la conciencia, lo hizo profiriendo un agudo gemido de dolor punzante. Apenas pudo fijar la mirada, vio a Barty Jr ya en su verdadera forma sujetándolo por los hombros y poniendo especial empeño de clavarle los dedos en la herida de su hombro. Colagusano estaba a su lado, casi escondido en las sombras.

—Vean bien— dijo la voz de Voldemort retumbando con más poder que antes. Harry se giro sorprendido. Los mortifagos ya estaban reunidos. Alcanzo a distinguir en uno de ellos mechones rubios. Lucius Malfoy sin duda.

—Este es Harry Potter— dijo el Lord Oscuro, mientras sus seguidores proferían gemidos de sorpresa —Como sabrán, se dijo que este niño— añadió mirándolo con odio a través de sus ojos rojos ya regenerados —Fue quien me venció, que poseía poderes más allá de lo conocido. En realidad fue el sacrificó de su asquerosa madre muggle la que lo dejo ir con vida, y me dejo a mi en un estado débil — explico observando a sus seguidores.

—Me escondí por muchos años hasta que pude regresar... durante ese tiempo me entere de que no solo mis fieles seguidores me abandonaron— dijo y varios de los encapuchados temblaron —sino que al parecer, el niño que había sido la causa de mi debilidad había decidido renunciar a su magia y tomar una vida normal como un asqueroso muggle— dijo observando a Harry con interés —Más sin embargo, este niño a regresado con un poder increíble, incluso pudo igualarse a mi en mi momento más débil— hizo una seña a Barty, y este empujo a Harry al suelo.

—Pero ahora estoy en todo mi poder— dijo sonriendo y observando a su presa débil por las heridas —Y deseo poner fin a esto, para demostrar que solo yo, Lord Voldemort, soy él más fuerte. Así que levántate Harry Potter, es el deseo de Lord Voldemort que mueras aquí—

Harry, jadeando, se puso de pie con dificultad y lo miro desafiante —Creer que no puedo valerme por mí mismo en estas condiciones, es tu error— le dijo y se sujeto el hombro, donde una luz color jade brilló por un par de segundos. Cuando Harry retiro la mano, la herida profunda y sangrante que se apreciaba, había desaparecido y solo quedaba la piel suave y sana a la vista.

Barty, Colagusano al igual que los mortifagos se mostraron sorprendidos. Incluso algunos retrocedieron. Pero Voldemort no. Él dio un paso al frente y estrecho sus ojos. Había por fin reconocido la amenaza en el muchacho. No era solo un estorbo, sino que ahora, en su momento de máximo poder, el niño aun era un reto.

Harry volvió a emanar las llamas brillantes en sus muñecas, haciendo que gemidos de sorpresa sobresalieran del murmullo del viento.

— Tenemos un duelo pendiente desde hace mucho, sino me equivoco Voldemort— dijo Harry con calma, colocándose de perfil con la mano derecha extendida y su palma abierta, con las llamas danzando cada vez más rápido.

Fue como el sonido de un disparo lo que se escucho cuando la magia de Harry choco contra la de Voldemort. La onda de choque golpeo con fuerza a todos los mortifagos presentes, arrojándolos con violencia al suelo, mientras el resplandor por la lucha de la magia se expandía cada vez más.

Ninguno de los dos cedía. La magia de Harry y Voldemort había creado una especie de corriente con un núcleo que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Y mientras la amenaza crecía, Voldemort fijaba su mirada en Harry, y a su vez, él también.

Ninguno percibía la presencia de alguien más. Solo estaban ellos dos. Sus miradas desprendían el odio que sentían por el otro. El desprecio que emanaba de ellos por la existencia del adversario era infinito. Uno de los dos debía morir. Uno debía desaparecer... y ambos se asegurarían de ello.

Súbitamente, una tercera energía se proyecto contra ellos y golpeo el núcleo. Harry apenas logro cubrirse con su magia, rompiendo el vinculo.

El fuerte estallido creó una honda de energía que lo proyecto violentamente contra el suelo, haciéndolo rebotar cuatro veces antes de derrapar y golpearse contra varias lapidas que se rompieron a su paso.

Cuando por fin se hubo detenido bruscamente, el sabor fibroso de su sangre lo alerto de nuevo del peligro. El ambiente estaba inundado por una neblina plateada que no dejaba ver más allá de su nariz. Harry seguía jadeando con fuerza, tratando de enfocar lo que había pasado. Fue cuando noto varías figuras oscuras dirigiéndose a él.

Los golpes en su violento aterrizaje lo habían desconcertado. Su cabeza estaba lastimada y su visión era nula sin sus gafas. Harry alzó la mano en auto defensa, convocando su magia de inmediato en un resplandor plateado. La neblina a su alrededor se esfumó en un segundo, dejando al descubierto a sus adversarios, aunque no pudiera verlos del todo.

Uno de ellos estaba seca de él ¿Voldemort acaso? Harry iba a contraatacar cuando una mano se cerro sobre su muñeca —Te agradecería que no hicieras eso Harry—

Los ojos del chico se abrieron violentamente —¿D-dumbledore?— aventuro sorprendido.

—Si, creo que ese sería yo— dijo amablemente —Y si me dejas añadir, eso que hiciste hace unos momentos fue muy peligroso, un poco más y casi no la cuentas— su tono era calmado, y Harry sintió como Dumbledore lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—L-lo siento— dijo el chico torpemente, aferrándose al director para no caer —En su momento me pareció lo correcto— sonrío a lo que le pareció era el rostro de Dumbledore. Harry estaba seguro de que le estaba sonriendo.

—No hay nada que decir Harry, al menos logramos llegar e intervenir a tiempo —sonrío Dumbledore observándolo con cariño —Oh, mira. Alguien encontró tus gafas—

—¿Enserio? Muchas gracias— sonrío Harry, sintiendo como alguien más se las colocaba —No veo muy bien sin ellas— añadió, pero se quedo mudo al ver a quien tenía en frente.

Era un hombre mayor, algo pálido y demacrado, con un aire de belleza robada por acontecimientos terribles ocurridos a lo largo de su vida.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre— dijo Sirius con la voz entrecortada y sus ojos brillando intensamente —Aunque de cerca. Te pareces un poco a tu padre— y temblando, abrió sus brazos para estrechar al joven ante él, temeroso quizás de sufrir un rechazo. Pero no fue así, Harry se dejo hacer, para que el hombre, ese gran hombre pudiera hacer lo que más deseaba desde hacia más de una década... abrazar a su ahijado...

Harry sentía que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, mientras sus mejillas se volvían tan cálidas como el abrazo que lo acogía con cuidado y cariño.

Era como estar en casa después de un largo viaje.

Lo que paso después fue como un sueño para Harry. Dumbledore creo un traslador y reaparecieron en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Harry nunca imaginó el gusto que le daría ver a madame Pomfrey ahí, porque apenas aparecieron, sintió como las piernas terminaban por fallarle y de no ser por su padrino, hubiese caído de cara.

—Gracias— sonrío Harry con cariño. Sirius amplió la suya y lo ayudo a erguirse —No, gracias a ti por regresar— le dijo en voz baja y acomodándolo en una de las camas, mientras madame Pomfrey se apresuraba a revisarlo. Obviamente tenía miles de preguntas, pero las hizo a un lado para realizar su deber. Era una profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Déjame ver tu hombro, estas empapado en sangre— dijo madame Pomfrey revisando el hombro del chico. Harry observo de reojo la enfermería. En una de las camas estaba el Moddy verdadero, y en otra estaba Ron y Cedric, cada uno en su respectiva cama acompañados de su familia, el primero con su madre, la señora Weasley, su hermano Bill, Hermione y Neville; el segundo con su madre y padre. Todos lo miraban con gran descaro.

—Estas limpio— dijo entonces madame Pomfrey perpleja, observando la piel lisa de Harry, solo manchada por la sangre de la túnica. Dumbledore lo observo detenidamente.

—Puedo usar magia para curar heridas hechas por maleficios oscuros— dijo Harry con calma, ajustándose las gafas —Pero he gastado demasiado poder— añadió buscando algo en su bolsillo —Necesito regenerarlo, estoy agotado...— saco una botella de color azul oscuro y bebió su contenido frente a todos, quienes no perdían detalle de lo que hacía.

—Espero que no les importe si reposo unos instantes— dijo observando a los presentes —Mi regeneración no tardara demasiado— se hizo un silencio inesperado. Harry se sintió nervioso y se acomodo el copete. Por dos segundos su cicatriz brilló claramente para todos (—¡En verdad es Harry Potter!— se escucho gemir a Amos Digory, seguido de un —¡Shhh!— de su esposa) —La-lamento incomodarlos de esta forma, sé que no me esperaban y que llegue sin avisar, lo siento— añadió sonrojándose apenado con la mirada baja.

Harry sintió una opresión cariñosa en el hombro, alzo la vista y encontró a Sirius sonriendo ampliamente, como nunca —Esta es la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en años. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Harry—

El joven rubio sintió como la sangre se subía a sus mejillas —Gracias— de repente se vio nervioso —Um, se-señor Black...—

Sirius rió estruendosamente —¿Señor?— dijo divertido —Ese era mi padre, no seas tan formal, llámame Sirius— y le dio un par de palmadas amistosas.

—Esta bien, um... Si-sirius— sonrío Harry nervioso, era increíble volver a sentir esa lejana oleada de recuerdos ahora que estaba frente a las personas que fueron tan importantes en su vida.

Súbitamente se escucharon fuertes murmullos. Dumbledore miro a Sirius y este regreso a su forma animaga. Eso hizo a Harry alarmase un poco, es decir, los Diggory estaban ahí... de hecho... Harry se permitió un segundo de epifanía ¿Por qué nadie se preguntaba que rayos hacia Sirius ahí? De hecho ¿Por qué nadie parecía sorprendido de verlo en su forma animal? _Es como si todos supieran quien es y lo que puede hacer_ se dijo confundido, antes de que las puertas principales estallarán al abrirse con violencia.

Fudge entro a la enfermería con paso decisivo y tras él, iban Snape y McGonagall.

—¿Dónde esta--?— el ministro no terminó su pregunta y observo a Dumbledore —¿Qué, qué son todas esas sandeces de que un mortifago esta trabajando bajo las ordenes de quien-tu-sabes? ¡Justo aquí en Hogwarts, en el torneo!—

—¡Le dije que subiéramos a su despacho Dumbledore!— dijo McGonagall furiosa —¡Le dije que usted no aprobaría que viniera a molestar a los heridos!—

Fudge le fulminó con rabia —¡Yo soy el ministro aquí! ¡Yo decido cuando debo hacer preguntas y donde!— se quito furioso su sombrero de hongo y lo estrujo en sus manos —Y más cuando una broma de mal gusto como esta planea ser burdamente insinuada al publico—

McGonagall puso cara de haber sido aporreada —¡¿Broma de mal gusto burdamente insinuada?!— repuso con sus labios tan apretados que formaron una sola línea —¡¿Cree usted que una broma simplona fue la responsable de la muerte de Berta Jorkins, Crouch padre y que casi cobra la vida de Alastor Moddy y de varios más inocentes?!— dijo casi escandalizada.

—¡Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías!— dijo Fudge acalorado —Crouch Jr. murió hace años en Azkaban, Berta es muy descuidada, seguro se a perdido en sus vacaciones y Crouch seguramente anda por ahí también— Harry al igual que los demás no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban —En cuanto a Moddy, ya es muy viejo y a pasado por mucho, te recuerdo que confundió un reloj de regalo por un huevo de basilisco en su cumpleaños pasado— repuso firme —Y en cuanto a los chicos— dijo y fijo su vista en Ron y Cedric —Estoy perfectamente enterado de lo que han hecho; los favoritos de Dumbledore, creando escándalos desde que ese Weasley entro y dijo haber visto y peleado con quien-ustedes-saben, y en su segundo año y el tercero ni se diga con esas sandeces de que Sirius Black era inocente y ahora esto— dijo mirándolos con recelo.

Harry observo que Ron se ponía rojo al igual que Cedric. Y sus padres parecían querer estrangular al ministro.

—¡A estado leyendo a Rita Skeeter!— dijo Ron indignado, con su madre sujetando su hombro para que no se pusiera de pie.

—¡A creído todas sus sandeces!— continuo Cedric haciendo un ademán para levantarse, pero su madre le detuvo.

Harry se sorprendió por sus reacciones. Al parecer ambos eran amigos muy cercanos, y por lo que decía Fudge, ellos gozaban de una posición que antes ocupo Harry en Dumbledore... pero eso fue hace muchos, muchos años... y quizás era mejor así...

—¿Y que si lo he hecho?— soltó Fudge dirigiéndose a Dumbledore —¡Siempre te he dado rienda suelta! Te he mostrado mucho respeto y todo, incluso cuando tus ideas eran descabelladas, decidí bajar la cabeza y no decir nada. No hay muchos en mi lugar que te hubieran dejado contratar hombres lobo o tener a Hagrid aquí o que decidir enseñar a tus estudiantes sin consultar al ministerio, pero si vas a actuar contra mí...—

—El único contra el que planeo combatir es Voldemort, Cornelius— puntualizo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos que emanaba un aura poderosa —Estas segado por el miedo de perder la cartera que ostentas y por tus arraigadas ideas de la limpieza de sangre— dijo y observo al ministro como si fuera alguien desconocido —Si sigues cerrado a abrir los ojos Cornelius, nuestros caminos se separan aquí. Has lo que debas, que yo haré igual... y si tu lucha es en contra suya, entonces seguiremos del mismo lado—

Fudge no encontró la forma de discutir a eso, murmuro algo in-entendible, y Snape se cerro frente a él, mostrándole el antebrazo, donde la marca de los mortifagos seguía muy nítida. El ministro retrocedió aterrado —Mire, mire la Marca Tenebrosa— le dijo bruscamente —No esta tan nítida como hace una hora aproximadamente cuando me abrasaba, pero aun puede verla. El Señor Tenebroso marcó con ella a sus mas fieles seguidores, los cuales debíamos desaparecer al momento que el nos convocara, sin importar donde fuese. Se ha hecho cada vez más clara durante este curso, incluyendo la de Karkarov ¿Por qué cree que a escapado esta noche? Porque delato a demasiados compañeros como para esperar una bienvenida cordial en el caso que decidiera regresar al redil—

Fudge los miró pálidos a todos, con sus ojos casi desorbitados —N-no se, no se a que están jugando tú y tus profesores Dumbledore— dijo temblando.

—No están jugando—

La voz de Harry sorprendió a todos y al ministro incluso lo hizo dar un respingo, ya que no había notado que estaba tras él —¡¿Qui-quien eres tú muchacho?!— dijo Fudge fulminándolo con rabia.

Harry que había estado sentado hasta el momento como un espectador, se puso de pie y se descubrió la frente. La cicatriz brilló en ella y tanto Fudge, como McGonagall y Snape abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—Ha... Harry Potter...— chillo Fudge alejándose de él como si pudiera atacarlo. El brillo en los ojos del chico era idéntico al de Dumbledore hacía unos momentos, emanaba una aura de poder —¡Imposible, imposible!¿Qué-qué haces aquí? ¡Tú no eres un mago, decidiste quedarte en el mundo muggle y vivir como un muggle! ¡Tu no puedes hacer magia con la varita!— dijo aterrado el ministro.

Harry extendió su mano derecha y convoco las llamas escarlatas en ambas. El ministro retrocedió hasta topar con la pared de la salida. Snape y McGonagall no cabían en su asombro, al igual que los demás; exceptuando a Dumbledore y Sirius que habían visto de lo que era capaz.

—Yo no necesito de varita para hacer magia— continuo Harry y señalo la cama donde estuvo sentado para convertirla en una pluma, luego en auto, en una mesa, en una silla, en un cerdo, un caballo, una cebra, una morsa, todas y cada una de esas formas hasta que le regreso de nuevo a su forma verdadera; con sus sabanas exquisitamente lizas y ordenadas.

Harry observo al ministro con calma, mientras sus manos seguían con las llamas en ellas — Es verdad que decidí quedarme en el mundo muggle para vivir tranquilamente al lado de mis padres y mi hermano— bajo la vista —Me siento algo avergonzado, porque no me siento digno de estar ante estas personas tan maravillosas que han luchado en contra de Voldemort por tantos años, mientras yo solo me dedicaba a ser feliz— sonrío con pesar y de forma amarga —Pero ya no puedo seguir huyendo. Voldemort a regresado— observo fijamente al ministro —Por favor, le ruego que habrá los ojos señor ministro. Yo he regresado, sólo porque Voldemort lo ha hecho ¿Qué otra razón tendría sino?—

Fudge le miraba pálido y lleno de un sudor frío. Harry le miro suplicante. Deseaba poder redimir todos sus errores, deseaba poder... poder....

—¡Potter!— gimió McGonagall sorprendida, al ver al joven arrodillándose ante el necio Fudge. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían.

Harry estaba a cuatro patas y con la mirada clava en el suelo. Sentía odio así mismo. Quizás todo hubiese sido diferente si él hubiese aceptado su lugar desde el primer momento. Pudo matar a Voldemort desde antes. Pero ahora... ahora...

—Se lo ruego, por favor señor Ministro— le suplico Harry sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos —Se lo ruego por favor, ayúdenos a detener a Voldemort. Se lo ruego ayúdenos— alzo la mirada a Fudge. El hombre seguía con su expresión de terror, sudando y negando, murmurando —No... no... él no a regresado... no puede, no, no, mentiras, mienten todos, él, él a muerto, se fue... ¡NO ME VEAS ASÍ!— grito y salió huyendo.

—¡Señor ministro!— Harry se puso de pie e intento seguirlo, pero Snape lo detuvo sujetándolo de la cintura con fuerza —Déjalo— ordenó el profesor con profundidad.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, las lagrimas salieron con más intensidad de sus ojos... incluso en ese momento... Snape estaba tratando de ayudarlo... el hombre que nunca dejo de amar a su madre... él, él estaba, estaba... —Si, señor— respondió al fin, abandonando sus fuerzas haciendo que el profesor de pociones le soltara.

—Cornelius, me temo, a tomado su decisión Harry— dijo la voz serena y reconfortante de Dumbledore, sonriéndole con carillo y un brillo intenso en los ojos — Y lamento decir que era de esperarse. No nos toma por sorpresa, pero esto a cambiado todo—

Harry asintió, y seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca. Dumbledore se coloco frente a él y estrecho cariñosamente su hombro. El brillo de sus ojos se volvió profundamente cálido. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Harry percibió el bello sentimiento que emanaba de la mirada de Dumbledore.

No pudo evitar sonreír y entonces, Dumbledore hizo algo que nunca había hecho, alboroto el cabello del joven frente a él con cariño, el cual se sonrojo intensamente; y cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Dumbledore se había girado y se encaminaba a las camas de Ron y Cedric.

Harry seguía rojo tomate, con una expresión de sorpresa increíble, mientras se sujetaba un mechón de cabello, tratando de acomodárselo torpemente. Sonrío ligeramente, cuando sintió algo intenso a su lado: al girarse descubrió que eran McGonagall y Snape, observándolo atentamente.

Harry se acomodo el copete rápidamente y los miro nervioso —Hola, mucho gusto...um, soy Harry Dursley, pe-pero creo que ustedes están más familiarizados con Harry Potter....— bajo la mirada más nervioso aun y los miro de reojo — Pu-pueden llamarme como gusten, profesora, profesor—

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre— dijo McGonagall sonriendo con calma —Te pareces mucho a ella... aunque veo también algo de tu padre — Snape gruño al fondo —Aunque, has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi— añadió la profesora, observando el cabello de Harry con interés.

—Gra-gracias— sonrío Harry jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio y lacio —Lamento no haber conocido a mis primeros padres...— dijo con pesar —Todos poseen un brillo especial y cálido cuando los mencionan...— Harry bajo la mirada... habían pasado tantos años... ya no recordaba a sus padres... las fotos que guardaba con tanto cariño, perdieron su recuerdo poco a poco en su memoria con el paso de los años.

Pero alzo la mirada sonriendo de inmediato —Pe-pero no ha sido todo malo, mi mamá y papá me han criado con mucho cariño junto con mi hermano Dudley. He sido muy feliz a su lado, no me a ha hecho falta nada— les aseguro con animo y sonriendo con gentileza.

La profesora McGonagall pareció dolida y conmovida al mismo tiempo. Snape no cambio su expresión fría.

—Iré yo a verlo— la voz de Bill llamó la atención de Harry, y observo como se despedía de su madre y hermano, para de inmediato abandonar la enfermería. Dumbledore también hablo con Amos Digory y su esposa, el primero asintió fervientemente y salió después de Bill, no sin antes darle una mirada de curiosidad a Harry.

Dumbledore se giro a Harry y paso su mirada a ambos profesores —Minerva, por favor dígale a Hagrid que necesito verlo en mi despacho, y si accede, también con Madame Maxime—

La profesora asintió y salió después de darle una sonrisa a Harry.

—Bueno— dijo Dumbledore —Y ahora, ya es tiempo que dos de nosotros se acepten... Sirius, te ruego que regreses a tu forma habitual— el perro negro alzó la mirada y regreso a su forma humana. Snape pareció sorprendido y horrorizado al mismo tiempo que su mirada se cargaba de un odio infinito —¡¿ÉL?!— bramo a Dumbledore.

El director continuo —Esta aquí porque yo lo llame. Y al igual que tú Severus, confió plenamente en él— dijo pasando la mirada de uno a otro —Ya es hora de que dejen sus diferencias del pasado atrás y confíen el uno en el otro— indico. Harry sonrío nostálgico. Eso nunca iba a pasar. Jamás.

—Me conformare, a corto plazo, con un alto a las hostilidades— dijo impaciente Dumbledore, al ver que ninguno se movía y no dejaban de darse miradas de odio y repudio —El tiempo apremia. Dense la mano, ahora. Ambos están del mismo bando y sino podemos confiar los unos en los otros no habrá esperanza—

Snape y Sirius apenas rozaron las manos se soltaron enseguida.

—Con eso bastara por ahora —dijo el director colocándose entre ellos — Ahora, lo que ha hecho Cornelius no nos toma por sorpresa, pero cambia el peso de la balanza. Tengo una tarea para ambos —se giro a Sirius —Hay que reunir al antiguo grupo y alertarlos. Por favor sal ahora mismo Sirius, ve con Remus, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher, deben saber lo que a pasado. Escóndete un tiempo con Remus, iré a buscarte después—

Sirius asintió y se giro a Harry sonriendo —No tardáremos en vernos. Te lo prometo— se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza —¿Sabes?— le susurro al oído sin soltarlo —Yo, yo soy tu padrino Harry, tus padres me encomendarón tu cuidado y eso haré—

El chico sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y sus ojos se humedecían —Si, entiendo— le dijo con voz entrecortada y abrazándolo a su vez con fuerza... Harry deseaba permanecer así un poco más. Pero sabía que no iba a poder ser...

—Bueno, debo irme— dijo Sirius entrecortadamente, pasándose la manga de la túnica en el rostro —Es hora— le sonrío a Harry y después de darle un apretón breve en el hombro, volvió a su forma animal y salió de la enfermería sin girarse.

—Severus— continuo Dumbledore observándolo con ojos brillantes —Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Si estas dispuesto...—

—Lo estoy— contesto Snape. Harry juro que por un segundo, el profesor de pociones le había visto de reojo antes de contestar.

—Buena suerte entonces— le deseó Dumbledore, y con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir de la enfermería en silencio. Después de una pausa, se giro con una sonrisa cálida a Harry. El director abrió los labio para decir algo, pero el chico lo hizo primero: —Muchas gracias— dijo tan repentinamente que el director pareció sorprendido.

Harry se sonrojo con los ojos húmedos —Yo, yo le doy las gracias por esta oportunidad de estar con ustedes. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo a pesar de que no los conozco... yo, yo— una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry — Yo se, sé que estoy rodeado de personas maravillosas e increíbles, pero, pero— vacilo un poco, mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos —S-sé que desea hacerme preguntas, esta en todo su derecho señor, lo entiendo— seco su rostro con la manga de su camisa —Pero, pero, yo...— Harry trataba de que las palabras salieran de su garganta, pero parecía que tenía algo que impedía que eso sucediera —He borrado la memoria de mi familia—

Sus ultimas palabras causaron una gran impresión en Dumbledore, que palideció.

Harry continuo rápidamente, deseaba decir todo antes de que ya no pudiera más —Ellos ya no recuerdan nada de mí, les hice creer que solo han tenido a mi hermano. Después los he protegido con el _fidelio_ y sólo yo soy su guardián secreto. Ni Voldemort ni nadie puede encontrarlos ahora—

Dumbledore ensombreció la mirada —Harry... ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Acaso...?—

El chico le miró con un aura de poder —Ahora que Voldemort a regresado, he aceptado mi papel en esta guerra... no voy a renegar de ello ni pienso dejar más esta responsabilidad en nadie. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Estoy consciente de que si he podido llevar una vida tan feliz es gracias a usted, a todos— Harry se inclino respetuosamente —¡Estoy muy agradecido, muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mi y mi familia!—

Las lagrimas salían sin control de Harry. No deseaba causar más problemas. Deseaba que Dumbledore pudiera entender lo mucho que había significado para él... todo lo que significaba aun ahora. Quería decirle todo pero no había tiempo, así que si iban a tener últimas palabras, deseaba que fueran de agradecimiento y esperanza.

Harry se enderezo, y sonrío con cariño y tristeza, mientras Observaba a Dumbledore, algo confundido —Creo saber como detener definitivamente a Voldemort—

Esas palabras hicieron que Dumbledore abriera sus ojos más de lo normal —¿Cómo has dicho?— añadió rápidamente recuperando su compostura.

Harry negó con calma —No, en realidad, se como hacerlo— bajo la mirada y guardo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros —Pero esto es algo que debo hacer... sólo yo puedo hacerlo— retrocedió un poco, Dumbledore pareció intentar moverse, pero no pudo. Su mirada se poso de inmediato en Harry, parecía preocupado.

Harry sonrío con cariño —Por favor entienda que no puedo dejar que intervenga. Usted es muy importante y ...— se acerco a la venta más cercana, con la mirada de Dumbledore y los demás sobre él. Dio un agudo silbido y se quedó un segundo mirando el horizonte antes de continuar —¿Señor?— dijo con calma —¿A tenido usted alguna vez un deseo egoísta, que a pesar de que pueda poner triste a alguien más, es un deseo que no puede reprimir?— Harry se giro a Dumbledore sonriendo —Yo lamento tener esa clase de deseo ahora—

La señora Diggory gimo sorprendida, cuando un auto color azul oscuro de reciente modelo, se asomo por la ventana y tan silencioso como llego, abrió una de sus puertas a Harry. Este subió a la orilla de la ventana y coloco un pie dentro. Se giro a Dumbledore y sonrío de nuevo —La próxima vez que nos veamos, prometo explicarle todo, sin secretos— se sonrojo levemente y añadió —Y perdone por petrificarlo, pero por lo que he visto, usted es una persona noble, usted me detendría... si yo estuviera en su lugar, no cabe duda de que tampoco lo hubiera detenido—

Harry se despidió con una ultima sonrisa y entro al auto cerrando la puerta que no emitió ningún ruido. Silenciosamente se perdió en el horizonte lleno de estrellas.

Continuará ………………….

* * *

Ok, este es el primero. Los demás no van a tardar.

Y pido mil perdones por no estar subiendo nada para los otros fics que ya se que tengo pendientes. Prometo subir lo antes posible, no desesperen. Este año es el año de terminar lo que tengo pendiente.

Feliz 2010!!!!


	2. Intermedio

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

Cuando Harry cerro la insonora puerta de su Countur azul oscuro, jadeando y sangrando de casi todo su cuerpo por cortes profundos que emanaban un intenso vapor negro, no pudo evitar dar una ultima mirada a los restos de la choza de los Grauntts: los restos estaban esparcidos por toda la verde vegetación que se había acumulado por las décadas, estaban hechos en añicos, como si una violenta explosión desde el interior los hubiera arrancado sin compasión de su lugar.

Harry se limpio algo de la sangre que emanaba de su boca con el antebrazo izquierdo... su único consuelo, era que el anillo de los Grauntt, unos de los horrocruxes de Voldemort, reposaba en su mano derecha, donde una horrenda mancha negra empezaba a expandirse...

Pisó el acelerador a fondo y dejo ese lugar ya muerto, sin la magia que le estuvo alimentando. Se perdió entre las nubes, mientras dejaba el rumbo en automático y trataba de curar la mano que seguía herida, con la mancha devorando todo cuanto podía de ella.

Sabía a donde debía ir. La pregunta era como lo haría. Había pasado casi un mes desde su pelea con Voldemort en el torneo de los tres magos... casi un mes desde que vio a los demás por ultima vez... como deseaba verlos de nuevo.

Harry seguía conjurando el contra maleficio para lograr contener la maldición que alguna vez fue la principal causante de la muerte de Dumbledore... y quizás causo una gran herida en Snape...

Ambos, todos lo que pudiera, necesitaban una segunda oportunidad. El no podía seguir negando nada a sí mismo. Ya no culparía a nadie de sus errores, ahora viviría para enmendarlos... aun si eso significaba tener casi un mes para hacerlo...

Casi tres horas después, Harry termino de murmurar. La mancha se había contenido en su muñeca, no se expandiría tan rápido. Con su mano sana tomo el anillo de los Grauntts y lo dejo en la guantera. Debía ir con Dumbledore y pedirle la espada de Gryffindor para destruir el horrocrux.

Harry sonrío con pesadez. No tenía idea de cómo iba a llegar a Hogwarts en su estado actual. Estaba muy débil... demasiado débil...

El cansancio lo venció. Cuando volvió a despertar ya era casi de noche. Le sorprendió no haberse estrellado con algún avión o algo así. Decidió aterrizar en algún lugar cerca de las montañas. Encogió el auto y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Convirtió el interior de una cueva pequeña y fría en un refugio temporal, con la apariencia de un departamento pequeño.

Reposo ahí por casi una semana. Cuando se sintió con más fuerza, hechizo una hoja en blanco donde le escribió a Dumbledore.

_Necesitamos hablar._

_¿Conoce algún lugar seguro _

_para encontrarnos y hacerlo?_

_Saludos de:_

_Harry_

Harry espero que la nota sonará lo bastante urgente para que, con suerte, Dumbledore decidiera enviarle la dirección de la Orden. El papel se fue volando hasta perderse por el horizonte.

Decidió descansar hasta que la respuesta llegara.

Pasaron dos días cuando una lechuza llegó a él, mientras veía el atardecer entre las montañas. Harry tomo el pergamino y sonrío agradecido.

El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix esta ubicado en

_el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

Un minuto después de recibir la respuesta, Harry estaba volando hacia Londres... volando hacia un destino que ya conocía, otra vez.

Era de noche cuando Harry aparco el auto frente al No.12 de Grimmauld Place. Tomo el anillo de los Grauntt de la guantera y se los metió en los bolsillos del pantalón negro de vestir que traía. Se acomodo las mangas de la camisa del mismo color con líneas grises para tratar de ocultar lo mejor posible el estado de su muñeca... no le vio remedio después de varios intentos fallidos y se conjuro un guante de cuero negro para su muñeca derecha.

La calle estaba vacía a esa hora de la madrugada. Se ajusto las gafas cuadradas y coloco un escudo anti-muggles y de invisibilidad temporal con su magia silenciosa, encogió el Contour y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Colgó su saco en su antebrazo derecho y suspiro hondamente.

Se dio una mirada rápida y esperaba tener un buen aspecto, ya que pronto iba a tener que explicar porque sólo le quedaba un año de vida. Sin duda iba a ser un mal día. Uno muy malo para todos.

Recordó a tiempo que no debía tocar el timbre y entro sin más miramientos, removiendo con facilidad las defensas de la entrada. Cerro silenciosamente la puerta tras él, y miro el siniestro interior. Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor. Estaba vació por lo que se veía. Un murmullo le llamo la atención. Se giro al origen de estos y recordó el camino al estudio donde la Orden solía reunirse.

Pero de repente, la puerta se abrió con un agudo chillido. Escucho voces seguido de un tropiezo de alguien y PATAPUM, los gritos de la señora Black.

—¡Lo siento!— dijo la voz de una mujer joven —¡Es este maldito paragüero...

—¡Engendros bastardos! ¡Mancillando la casa de mis padres!—

—...pre tropiezo con él!—

—¡Cerdos, Canallas! ¡Monstruos inmundos!—

—¡Remus ayúdame con la cortina!— se escucho de alguien.

—¡Rayos, no avanzan!—

—¡Mestizos, mutantes, fuera de esta casa! ¡Estiércol de la mugre!—

Remus y Kingsley trataban de cerrar las cortinas, pero con Moddy tratando de levantar a Tonks tras ellos no había mucho espacio para maniobrar.

Súbitamente una mano brillante se coloco sobre el cuadro. Parecía estar envuelta en llamas rojas y ambos magos retrocedieron de inmediato. Chocaron con Moddy y Tonks y casi caen los cuatro de espaldas.

Fue cuando Remus vio a un joven... era él quien emanaba esas flamas. El chico se giró a ellos sonriendo —Perdón por asustarlos. No ha sido mi intención. Permítanme, este es un maleficio interesante ¿Les molesta si desprendo el cuadro?— dijo observando el lienzo, donde nadie había notado hasta ese momento que los gritos habían parado.

—No escucho nada ¡Cesaron los gritos!— chillo Tonks observando a todos. Moddy le hizo una señal para guardar silencio, y observaron como las flamas de la mano de Harry se extendieron por todo el cuadro. Por un segundo pareció que el lienzo se quemaba y un segundo más tarde, las flamas desaparecieron. La pintura sólo mostró la imagen de una mujer en ella, ya no se movía ni hacia sonido alguno... como si la magia hubiera sido extraída por completo de ella.

Harry aprecio su trabajo sonriendo y se giro a los demás —Buenas noches, soy Harry, un placer— extendió la mano a ellos y fue Remus el primero en reaccionar—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?— susurro más por costumbre que por necesidad.

El chico sonrío —Si, muchos me llaman así— dijo observando a Remus Lupin con nostalgia... lo hecho tanto de menos —Pero Harry esta bien— se alejo de ellos un poco y entro al recibidor, los demás lo siguieron.

—Yo también acabo de llegar— comento con calma y observo mejor a los magos a la tenue luz de las lámparas de gas que alumbraban tintineando. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Harry se paso la mano por el rubio cabello lacio de forma nerviosa. Era desagradable estar ahí sin que nadie dijera nada, parecía que nadie estaba de acuerdo en tenerlo ahí.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre— la voz de Remus fue tan repentina que Harry se asusto. Observo a su antiguo profesor; estaba sonriéndole con cariño y nostalgia.

Harry sonrío también, no pudo decir nada ya que alguien llegó rápidamente —Que bueno que ya están aquí ¿Por qué no han pasado?, Acaba de llegar y la reunión ya... ¡Oh!— la voz de la señora Weasley paró de golpe al ver a un miembro desconocido. Tardó un segundo en recordarlo —¡Harry!— gimió sonriendo sorprendida y contrariada. Obviamente no esperaba verlo ahí tan pronto —¡Dumbledore!— chillo mirando a los demás miembros de la Orden molesta —¿Qué rayos hacen ahí? ¿Por qué no nos han avisado que han traído a Harry? Dumbledore debe saber que esta aquí ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?—

—No le hemos traído nosotros— dijo Thonks rápidamente —Llegamos y él ya estaba aquí. Él fue quien calló al cuadro, fue genial— sonrío vivazmente —¡Le ha quitado toda la magia! ¡Ni siquiera se mueve!—

La señora Weasley le vio confundida pero negó y miro a Harry sonriendo —Disculpa querido, espera aquí mientras aviso a Dumbledore que has llegado— les dio la espalda y entro al estudio. Un segundo más tarde Sirius salió corriendo del estudio y al ver a su ahijado corrió a él para abrazarlo.

—¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Estaba muy preocupado!—

El joven sonrío con cariño —Si, perdón por la demora... se que los he preocupado mucho, pero tengo buenas noticias— dijo, pero su padrino pareció no escucharlo —¡Remus, ven a verlo, es Harry!— dijo a su compañero —¿Ya lo conoces Harry? Él es Remus Lupin, ambos éramos amigos de tu padre—

—Hola Harry, perdona que no me presentara antes, pero me tomaste por sorpresa— dijo el alguna vez su profesor de DCAO, sonriendo con cariño y mirando a Sirius — Le decía a Harry que se parecía mucho a Llily—

—Ah, hola, mucho gusto— sonrío Harry educadamente. Pero nadie lo volvió a escucha, porque Sirius continuo: —Claro, pero también tiene algo de James, mira bien su rostro—

—Es bastante atractivo— tercio Thonks que se había acercado, Harry la miro desconcertado, y fue cuando vio como varios de la Orden los estaban rodeando. Todos lo miraban con interés y lo señalaban abiertamente. No reconocía a muchos, no recordaba a muchos.

—Así que este es Potter— dijo una voz ronca y pastosa. Harry observo a Moddy, con ambos ojos fijos en él —Si, la veo— dijo al aire. Obviamente se refería a la cicatriz de su frente, que él con ayuda de su ojo mágico podía ver perfectamente. Harry empezaba a sentirse incomodo. Parecía que nadie... ¿lo tomaba enserio?.

—Hola, Harry— la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore hizo que todos se giraran en dirección de su origen, para poder verlo con Snape tras él —Me da gusto que hayas llegado con bien— dijo sonriendo con cariño.

—Si, gracias— Harry regreso el gesto de buena manera —Le agradezco toda su ayuda— sonrío.

Dumbledore sonrío un poco más y continuo —Sé que esto sonara un poco desagradable Harry, pero me gustaría que esperaras aquí un poco mientras terminamos la junta que dejamos pendiente. Es importante y me temo que no puedo posponerla— dijo con amabilidad.

Harry mantuvo la educada sonrisa —Claro, yo esperare aquí en el recibidor—

—Gracias— respondió Dumbledore e insto a los demás a regresar al interior del estudio otra vez. Sirius se despidió de Harry con un apretón amistoso y siguió a los demás. Un instante después, Harry estaba solo.

Suspiro hondamente y se acerco a la chimenea que estaba encendida e iluminaba cálidamente el interior. Observo el fuego por unos instantes, mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con el anillo de los Grauntt que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se sentía estúpido. Era obvio que Dumbledore no lo recibiría como a Snape, deseoso de escuchar lo que iba a decirle... para todos, él era sólo un chico que jugaba a hacerse el listo en el momento menos idóneo.

Se froto el puente de la nariz con frustración. Todos creían que era sólo un niño caprichoso... un niño desconocido, pero famoso, que en realidad no sabía de lo que hablaba. Que no conocía la magnitud de lo que enfrentaba... un niño jugando a ser adulto... jugando a la guerra...

Para ellos, el que haya borrado la memoria de su familia y los haya ocultado con un _fidelio_ sólo demostraba que era inmaduro.

Se permitió sonreír con amargura. Si ellos supieran la verdad.... si tan sólo pudieran imaginarla... sentirla como él la vivía a cada día... a cada momento...

Harry se apoyo en la chimenea y su mano brillo de un rojo eléctrico. Dejo que su magia se propagará poco a poco por todo el No. 12 Grimmaul Place, por cada muro, en cada esquina, rodeando cada curva de los muebles y sabanas, detectando...

—¿Qué haces?— Harry se sobresalto, pero al girarse, su expresión era calmada, incluso se permitió sonreír al grupo de cuatro chicos que estaban en el pie de la escalera. Eran inconfundibles. Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, todos lo observaban atentamente, mientras él seguía concentrándose en seguir con el escaneo a Grimmaul Place.

—Hola— saludo Harry —Mucho gusto. Soy Harry— se presento.

Ron y Cedric hicieron una mueca —Eso ya lo sabemos— dijo el primero tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que rodeaban a la chimenea —Todos han estado hablando de ti desde que te fuiste de Hogwarts— continuo Cedric.

—Petrificar a Dumbledore no fue muy amable. Estarías en problemas de ser una situación normal— añadió Hermione sentándose con Neville frente a Ron y Cedric.

—Aunque fue sorprendente— dijo Neville observándolo impresionado —Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo, no conozco a nadie que pudiera hacerle eso y salir bien librado—

—Si, es verdad— dijo Harry sonriendo con calma, pero detectando una inconfundible sensación de estar siendo atacado.

—Dumbledore lo a dejado pasar por que es joven— dijo Ron mirando a Harry molesto —Porque de ser un mago adulto, estoy seguro que no lo hubiese dejado pasar. Te hubiera dado tu merecido—

Cedric asintió —Si. Ha tenido un buen gesto con tigo— dijo mirándolo con recelo —Porque eres Harry Potter, es decir— explico.

—Ya veo— se limito Harry deseando poder patear a Cedric en el trasero.

—Ya paréenle ustedes dos— ordeno Hermione y se giro a ver al joven rubio —Es interesante verte hacer magia de una forma poco usual. En un estado casi puro. No e leído nada parecido en mis libros— dijo con aire pensativo, observando a Harry fijamente, como si en cualquier momento pudiera descubrir como lo hace.

—Yo creo que es genial— dijo Neville observándolo —Sirius nos ha dicho que estuviste peleando cara a cara en contra de quien-tu-sabes. Sorprendente—

Ron intervino bruscamente —Y también dijo que de no ser por Dumbledore, pudo haber muerto—

—Igual que tú— lo corto Hermione molesta —Te recuerdo que en tus encuentros con quien-tu-sabes, de no ser porque Dumbledore llego no estarías aquí. Así que déjalo—

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione hablo antes —¿Sabes donde estas?— dijo en tono practico a Harry. Este negó y ella pareció satisfecha.

—Estas en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, es una sociedad secreta, la dirige Dumbledore, él la fundó. La forman los que lucharon en contra de quien-tu-sabes la última vez— explico Hermione, visiblemente satisfecha de saber algo que Harry no. Harry pensó que eso nunca iba a cambiar en ella.

—Nosotros no luchamos antes en contra de Voldemort obviamente— dijo Cedric molesto, como si Harry le hubiese hecho esa tonta pregunta —Pero hemos peleado en su contra desde hace cuatro años—

—Empezamos en mi primer curso— aclaro Ron airado —Protegimos la piedra filosofal y yo en persona le plante cara cuando aun poseía a un profesor llamado Quirell—

—Oh, y en segundo, Ron peleó en contra de quien-tu-sabes otra vez cuando su hermana Ginny casi es muerta por un extraño diario— dijo Neville sonriendo —Al parecer con la muerte de ella, él podría volver. Pero Ron venció a su basilisco con ayuda de la espada de Gryffindor—

—Y en el tercer año— continuo Cedric —Usamos un giratiempo para salvar a Sirius del beso de los Dementores—

—Pero en cuarto— intervino Hermione —Creo que tu sabes lo que paso. Sirius nos dijo que tu habías enviado una nota con un amplio conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando— dijo pensativa.

—Ah, si. Eso también— dijo Ron restándole importancia.

Harry los miraba con calma, pero no dejaba de pensar que Ron y Cedric eran unos estúpidos petulantes. Unos chiquillos que habían tenido suerte de no acabar muertos y que se jactaban de saberlo todo. Tenía ganas de patearlos en sus enormes y pomposos traseros.

Neville parecía agradable... pero Hermione estaba más pesada de lo que recordaba con su sabiondez.

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron, un fuerte murmullo les alerto del termino de la reunión. La señora Weasley se encamino a ellos y miro al grupo alrededor de Harry con cierta molestia —Veo que ya conociste a mi hijo y sus amigos Harry— dijo con cariño Molly Weasley, mirando al nombrado con bondad —Te veo muy pálido, ya voy a preparar la cena. Remus y Thonks se quedaran a cenar con nosotros, estoy segura de que te agradarán, especialmente Remus. Era uno de los mejores amigos de tú padre al igual que Sirius— se giro a los demás severamente —Vayan a la cocina ahora, no van a escuchar nada—

Todos se levantaron con resignación, Harry parpadeo confundido —Disculpe señora, pero aun no puedo cenar, vine para hablar con el señor Dumbledore— explico.

La señora Weasley le sonrío con ternura —No te preocupes cariño, ya habrá tiempo para eso luego. Ha surgido un imprevisto y Dumbledore debe irse ahora mismo. Ya habrá tiempo, no te preocupes, ahora acompáñanos a la cocina—

Harry hacía mucho que había dejado de ser ese niño voluntarioso, caprichoso y empeñado en hacer lo que quería hacer, normalmente sólo hubiese asentido y habría dejado la charla con Dumbledore para después... pero ver como Ron y Cedric se sonríen con autosuficiencia... simplemente no iba a dejarlo pasar. No ante ellos.

Y al ver a Dumbledore pasar frente a él seguido de Snape, no se contuvo —Tom Sorvolo Ryddle— dijo tratando de sonar lo menos irritado posible. Pero al menos la respuesta fue inmediata. Dumbledore se detuvo y miro a Harry.

Snape también lo hacia, ligeramente sorprendido y molesto.

Y una vez obtenida la atención del director, no la iba a perder —Horrocrux— dijo de nuevo en un tono perfectamente audible. Y fue Snape quien reaccionó ahora. De dos zancadas quedó a una nariz de distancia de Harry y sus penetrantes ojos brillaron de forma sombría.

—¿Dónde has escuchado eso?— murmuro casi de forma amenazadora.

La mayoría de la orden ya se había retirado, pero los pocos que se quedaron, se veían unos a otros extrañados. Jamás habían escuchado nada similar. El grupo de Ron también se veía confundido. La señora Weasley miraba a su esposo, pero el tampoco sabía lo que eso significaba.

Sirius y Remus fueron de los últimos en salir del despacho, pero al ver a todos cercando el recibidor se apresuraron a ver que pasaba.

—¿Qué crees que haces Snape?— soltó bruscamente Sirius, abriéndose paso sin tacto, al ver a su ahijado en aparente peligro.

Snape no lo miro, sus ojos seguían en Harry, el chico sonrío de forma casi maligna. Ron incluso detectó un parecido asqueroso con cierto rubio platinado que conocía.

—¿Dónde lo he escuchado?— dijo Harry ampliando su mueca —Mejor dicho, ¿cómo no habría de saber de ello, si lo tengo dentro de mí?— tiro el saco en un sillón y se retiro el guante de la mano. Muchos retrocedieron asustados y gimiendo apenas ahogando un grito.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, mientras Dumbledore lo quitaba de en medio y tomaba el antebrazo de Harry.

—¿Q-que es eso?— dijo Sirius casi mudo por la impresión. Remus a su lado no estaba mejor, miraba la muñeca de Harry pálido, su piel estaba manchada de un negro que la hacia ver casi pútrida, pese a verse normal: los dedos seguían rellenos de la carne y se le veía una piel suave.

Dumbledore miro a Harry de forma sombría. Era la primera vez que lo veía molesto con él, al menos hasta donde recordaba. Por lo general solía hacerlo con decepción... pero ahora no, Dumbldore estaba molesto, sino es que furioso con Harry... y este no pudo evitar preguntarse si el director sabía en realidad lo que estaba viendo.

Harry lo miro con calma, ya no le importaba si los demás se enteraban —Por esto es que he venido— y con su mano libre saco el anillo de los Grauntt, el oro brilló fríamente a la luz del fuego — Pague el precio, pero descubrí el plan alterno de Voldemort— algunos chillaron de miedo al fondo — El que le ayudará a vivir más haya de la muerte, no, el que le dará el triunfo sobre ella... horrocrux— dijo con tal suavidad, que muchos sintieron un escalofrío, aun si no supieran lo que significaba esa palabra maldita.

Dumbledore soltó a Harry con delicadeza, se irguió y cruzo sus dedos mientras lo observaba sobre sus gafas de media luna. Intercambio una mirada con Snape y por un momento parecieron compartir un mismo pensamiento.

—Sígueme por favor Harry, los demás pueden retirarse a sus tareas— ordeno Dumbledore y se adelanto al despacho, Harry lo siguió y Snape cerro la marcha.

—¡Yo también voy!— grito Sirius saliendo de la impresión que había recibido —¡Es mi ahijado!—

—Sirius, no es el momento— dijo Dumbledore dejando pasar a Harry primero —Después—

—¡No, ahora!— dijo Sirius mirando de reojo una mueca burlona de parte de Snape —¡He aguantado mucho Dumbledore, pero cuando se trata de Harry todo es muy diferente! ¿Qué rayos pasa con esa cosa en su mano, que son los Horrocrux?— el animago parecía fuera de control, pero Remus lo detuvo al hablar —Sirius tiene razón Dumbledore—

Su amigo le dedico la más espléndida de las sonrisas.

—Has estado diciéndonos lo importante que es mantener a Harry a salvo, pero a la primera luz de peligro no dejas que nos acerquemos— Remus miro severamente a Dumbledore. Harry los escuchaba en el umbral de las puertas gastadas, con una opresión dolorosa en el pecho— No sé que me estas dando a pensar, dices que te ayudemos, pero no dejas que sepamos la verdad, si no puedes confiar en nosotros, entonces creo que no podemos trabajar juntos—

Dumbledore lo miro con calma —Se que muchas veces mis indicaciones no han sido lo suficientemente claras Remus, y les pido perdón por ello pero...—

—Estoy muriendo—

Un silencio perturbador lleno el pasillo. Sirius y Remus observaron a Harry sin aliento. Por un segundo, pareció que los corazones de todos dejaron de latir... incluso el de aquellos como Dumbledore y Snape, que habían aprendido a estar listos para todo.

Harry se levando la manga del brazo derecho, dejando ver como la oscuridad se extendía hasta su antebrazo.

—No...— gimió Snape sin aliento. Sus labios apenas se habían abierto pero el brillo en sus ojos reflejo por un segundo el conocimiento de la verdadera magnitud de las palabras de Harry. Ya no tuvo dudas. El chico decía la verdad... estaba muriendo.

Harry miro a Dumbledore con calma —Aun si usted no desea decirles, yo lo haré más tarde. Al final nada afectara mi decisión—

Los pocos de la Orden que habían escuchado la revelación Harry, vieron con sorpresa como Dumbledore pareció dudar antes de hacerlos entrar a todos al despacho.

Por unos instantes todos se miraron entre ellos, murmurando entre la sorpresa, el miedo y la desesperación. La llegada de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, justo en el momento en que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había resurgido más fuerte que antes, había significado una luz de esperanza.

En su momento de dicha, lo pensaron todopoderoso, alguien tan fuerte como quien-ellos-saben... pero al descubrir que él era tan mortal como todos, la luz parecía haberse desaparecido.

Paso casi media hora antes de que todos se hubiesen ido. Dejando solo en el interior a los Weasley, Thonks, Hermione, Neville y a un Mundungus adormilado en la cocina.

Cuando el señor Weasley y Bill regresaron de cerrar la puerta principal y reforzarla adecuadamente, descubrieron a la señora Weasley siendo consolada por Ginny y los gemelos, que parecían apenas haber bajado y a juzgar por sus caras, no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Es... es, es sólo un niño Arthur, no es más grande que Ron— gimió la matriarca de la familia, cuando su esposo la rodeo entre brazos —¿Cómo puede estar muriendo?—

—Calma Molly— le susurro su esposo, pero observo a Ron con dolor en el rostro. Obviamente estaba pensando lo que él hubiera hecho de ser su hijo el que estuviera en el lugar de Harry. Tuvo el pensamiento egoísta y doloroso, de agradecer que no así.

—¿Morir?— dijo Fred confundido —¿Quién va a morir?—

—¿Quién no es más grande que Ronny?— secundó George y miro a su hermano menor con recelo —¿Qué has hecho ahora?—

—¿Yo?— dijo Ron molesto por la acusación.

—¿Quién sino?— dijo Ginny volviéndose colorada de rabía al ver a su madre en tal estado —¿Has hecho una estupidez de nuevo? ¿Por tu culpa alguien esta herido? ¡Más te vale que no sea Charly!—

—¡No ha sido Charly!— dijo Ron tan rojo como ella —Te recuerdo que él es mayor que yo— siseo.

Ginny dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Su familia parecía completa e intacta, incluyendo a los amigos de su hermano... —Bien— dijo cansinamente —Suerte para ti que no haya sido alguno de la familia o amigos—

Mientras tanto. Dentro del despacho, los cuatro magos adultos escuchaban el relato de Harry sin interrumpir.

A petición de Dumbledore, Harry comenzó desde el principio, utilizo su oclumansia de forma natura y sin fuerza, para que la presencia legilimista activa de Snape y Dumbledore no lo notara.

Explico un inicio ficticio. Uno donde empezó a levitar las cosas. Después, con el tiempo, dando ejemplos normales para explicarse y asentar lo real de su relato... no tardo en llegar al punto cuando imágenes reales le llegaban en sueños, y después, mientras aun estaba despierto.

Como le había tomado casi dos años saber lo que significaban... como le costo ver la realidad que el gigante le había anunciado... aceptar que era un mago.

—Nunca mencione nada de esto a mi familia— comento Harry observando con atención el suelo raido —Hasta que las pesadillas empezaron... una voz fría y tronadora partiéndome la cabeza cada noche. Y de repente...— miro a Dumbledore fijamente, con sus ojos brillando a la luz de las lámparas tintineantes —Empecé a ver a gente muriendo ante mis ojos. No era un sueño. Los veía suplicando, sus rostros pálidos y llenos de horror, con sus ojos desorbitados y sus labios abiertos en desencajadas expresiones de dolor... una mujer... un hombre... y no eran sueños porque yo gritaba junto con ellos, despertándome en una agonía mayor cada vez que eso sucedía— se froto las manos como si tuviera frío —Fue cuando ya no tuve dudas. Me había dado cuenta de que ya no servían las excusas que tratara de generar... yo no era normal. Era un mago como el señor gigante había dicho—

Harry suspiro hondamente observando una pared —Así que, entendí que para seguir adelante, iba a tener que saber como lidiar con mi situación actual... hasta llegar a esto—

Súbitamente, la mano izquierda de Harry se encendió en llamas escarlatas. Remus y Snape se sobresaltaron. Sirius y Dumbledore no dijeron nada.

Harry toco una silla al lado de la suya y empezó a convertirla sin control en un lápiz, una computadora, un juego de té, una silla mecedora, un gato, un perro, un pato, un gusano, una mariposa, un plato roto, una sabana doblada, una almohada, y así hasta que le regreso a su estado primario: una silla de madera de mejores años.

—No necesito hechizos o lo que ustedes conocen como magia silenciosa— continuo Harry aun con sus flamas encendidas —Pienso en ellos y sucede. No sólo es transformar, manejo un amplio número de hechizos, embrujos, conjuros y maleficios. Me asegure de manejarlos completamente antes de enfrentarme a lo que no sabía si deseaba enfrentar— dijo observando su mano derecha —Puedo crear trasladores, aparecerme donde y cuando sea, sin importar si esa área esta protegida por magia especializada— miro a Dumbledore —Puedo arreglármelas muy bien para traspasar las protecciones sin romperlas y alertar al... enemigo, supongo— comento acomodándose las gafas —O simplemente, puedo hacerlos desaparecer con el tiempo adecuado, tampoco soy todo poderoso— sonrío con una mueca sarcástica —Simplemente veo la magia desde otra perspectiva... no se como la vean ustedes, son los primeros magos con los que hablo de esto— Harry alzo su mano en llamas y varios hilos brillantes aparecieron en el estudio, sobresaltando a más de uno.

—Para mi cada conjuro, cada rastro de magia, es como una red de hilos, una telaraña— Harry tocó uno de los hilos y este brillo de forma casi amenazadora —Tocar el equivocado trae sus consecuencias... tocar el correcto me acerca al núcleo que lo creo— toco una nueva hebra delgada y esta solo brillo ligeramente, haciendo que una especie de esfera saliera de ella —Y una vez encontrando el núcleo...— dijo con calma y la tomo en sus manos donde algo pareció estallar.

Remus se puso de pie sin querer y vio la puerta sorprendido, pero de inmediato regreso la vista a Harry —Creo que ese a sido mío. Una alerta en contra de intrusos— sonrío algo nervioso y tomo asiento de nuevo.

Harry le dio una sonrisa con desanimo —Lo sé... asusta ¿eh?— Remus se sonrojo, trato de negar pero Harry volvió a hacer invisibles los hilos —No tiene porque mentir. Yo mismo tengo miedo de mí... demasiado poder para una sola persona— dijo sonriendo con desagrado —Igual que Voldemort—

—Tú no eres Voldemort— dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie —Tú nunca serás como él—

Harry le dio una sonrisa de gratitud —Gracias— expreso y observo su mano en llamas —No sé porque, pero ustedes siempre me tratan con mucho cariño... gracias—

Sirius tuvo que sentarse. Por un momento pareció que no podía estar de pie más tiempo, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

—Harry, por favor— insto Dumbledore.

El joven sonrío con algo de desagrado —Claro, es mejor ir al grano. He hablado de cosas sin necesidad, supongo— desapareció sus llamas y miro a Dumbledore...

Continuo explicando como después de esa noche de Hogwarts hacía casi más de un mes, había regresado a la mansión de los Ryddle. Como estuvo buscando información de esa familia, para descubrir porque Voldemort había decido ese lugar en especial.

Les dijo como supo por ellos de los Riddle, de su hijo Tom... de los Grauntt... y de cómo al llegar ahí, la magia de Voldemort impregnaba el lugar.

—Algo estaba culto ahí— les dijo Harry —Hice ver lo que no podía ver. Los hilos eran negros... magia oscura de la peor clase...— miro a todos con una sonrisa cansada —Me equivoque muchas veces antes de poder encontrar todo los núcleos, y cada vez pague el precio... y cada vez era mayor— Harry se desabrocho la camisa y dejo al descubierto profundas marcas hechas al rojo vivo, otras parecían hechas por espadas filosas... una especialmente, parecía una puñalada directo al corazón— se abotono la camisa de nuevo, ante los rostros pálidos de los únicos dos merodeadores presentes —Pero ninguna fue letal, dolorosas si, pero no letales... solo me debilitaban. Me imagino que Voldemort nunca creyó que alguien pudiera pasar sus defensas, y que si hubiera alguien, entonces se aseguraría de dejarlo lo suficientemente débil para después terminar el trabajo él mismo—

Harry no hablo de nuevo hasta que termino de cerrar su camisa —Cuando llegue al anillo de los Grauntt, no había más hilos... — observo su mano derecha —Nada. Solo estaba ahí, brillando sobre una mesa roída y llena de polvo... y fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiarme. Peque de soberbia— suspiro y miro a Dumbledore —El anillo era un núcleo por si mismo, nada del dolor que había sentido hasta el momento se comparo a eso. Sentí como me destrozaban la mano a destajos. Hubiera estado muerto de no ser porque reaccione de milagro. Aun no se como lo hice— admitió y saco de nuevo el anillo de los Grauntt —Contuve la maldición asesina... o eso pensé al principio, en realidad, sería una especie de alarma—

—¿Alarma?— inquirió Remus.

—Una alarma para decirle al monstruo que ya era hora de comer— sonrío Harry —Porque esta cosa esta viva. Duerme ahora... pero aun puedo escuchar su corazón...— Harry lo vio por un momento sin expresión —Su voz aun llega a mis odios, suplicando gentilmente que lo deje salir... prometiéndome un poder más allá de lo que puedo imaginar... me dice de las fortunas que puedo conseguir... todo lo que yo deseo... su voz es suave, dulce, comprensiva, es reconfortante... me hace sentir que sólo él me entiende... pero no puede engañarme, porque conozco esa voz — Harry miro a Dumbledore de forma casi asustada —Es la voz de mis sueños... la misma que mato a esas personas frente a mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada... es Voldemort—

Un silencio sepulcral y frío lleno el estudio. Remus y Sirius tenían una expresión aterrada. Snape parecía más pálido de lo habitual... Dumbledore miraba a Harry con un extraño brillo.

El joven volvió a levantarse la manga de la camisa, dejando ver completamente la sombra que lo estaba devorando poco a poco —Esto, no es una maldición... es sólo un fragmento del apetito de Voldemort. Su magia esta tan corrompida que es toxica, un ataque tan profundo es letal. Esto, no es suerte — explico mirándolos con calma — Esto no es más que un ligero retraso de una muerte inmediata, casi indolora podría decirse. Pero a cambio de ser contenida, pago un precio, como todo—

Harry bajo su manga, y los observo de nuevo mostrando el aniño de los Grauntt —Ahora, ¿Cómo supe que rayos era esto? Bien, ciertamente una cosa es tener un concepto general de artes oscuras, y otro muy diferente tener una especialidad, sin mencionar un doctorado como lo tiene Voldemort— sonrío amargamente por la broma de mal gusto —Bien, yo tampoco tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero creo que esto tiene que ver en algo— aparto su cabello y dejo al descubierto la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

—He leído de empatía, la capacidad de saber como se sienten los demás, incluso de saber relativamente con acierto lo que piensan. Pero jamás he sabido y no he leído nada parecido en los libros de su mundo, que una cicatriz forme un vinculo mental tan fuerte— Harry se puso de pie y les dio la espalda. Iba a revelarles una de las únicas cosas más ciertas hasta el momento.

—Puedo sentir donde esta Voldemort— dijo con voz clara —La razón por la que estuve en el cementerio esa noche y logre salvar apenas a esos dos chicos, fue porque sabía donde estaba Voldemort desde el principio— se giro a Dumbledore —Incluso ahora lo siento, es como si respirará a mi lado, como si su voz fuera un susurro que, de poner atención, pudiera entender— se froto el rostro cansado.

—Bueno, al menos eso era antes. Me imagino que ahora esta protegido por el _fidelio_, ya que lo siento pero no puedo saber dónde esta, como si escuchara un eco en un cuarto oscuro lleno de ruidos como estática en la señal de una radio— suspiro e hizo un gesto algo inocente —¿Um, saben lo que es una radio cierto?—

Sirius asintió levemente, permitiéndose sonreír un poco.

Harry le devolvió el gesto y miro a Dumbledore —Y ese es todo mi relato hasta el día de hoy. Me permití contactarlo para que me ayudara a descubrir una forma de destruir el anillo, aunque creo que la espada de Godric Gryffindor podrá hacerlo, tengo entendido que fue bañada con la sangre de un basilisco y como el metal de gnomos absorbe todo lo que pueda beneficiarle, seguramente tiene ahora la cualidad de su letal veneno—

Harry noto como todos le veían con sorpresa. Incluso Snape.

—¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?— dijo al fin Remus sorprendido. El joven sonrío —Todo viene en Historia de Hogwarts, tiene un apartado interesante sobre los fundadores del colegio y sus legados. Sobre la espada, hay un apartado muy informativo en Metales, Minerales y Piedras Preciosas Mágicas y sus Propiedades — y de inmediato, hizo un gesto desagradable, como si hubiese recordado algo asqueroso —Y sobre el basilisco: los jóvenes de hace un rato, encantadores sin duda, tuvieron la atención de pavonearse de ello—

Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar sonreír. Harry por un segundo, adopto las facciones de su padre. Snape pareció notarlo también porque se vio desagradable.

—Bueno, Cedric y Ron no son solo habladurías— intervino Remus divertido —Son muy buenos duelistas, incluso saben hacer un patronus corpóreo excelente—

—Sí— admitió Sirius —Ron especialmente es muy dedicado, tiene talento—

—¿En serio?— intervino Harry con una mueca severa —Petulantes ambos si me preguntan. No han dudado en atacarme con sus aventurillas de metidas de patas — añadió con desagrado —Mocosos— siseo apenas, observando la entrada, como si esperará verlos para golpearlos. Especialmente a cierto pelirrojo.

Remus y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos... Harry acababa de hablar como cierto mago de pelo grasiento que conocían. Y este lo noto, porque miro a Harry con interés.

—Bueno— dijo Harry al fin, suspirando para retomar su calma —¿Puedo dejarle el anillo de los Grauntt para que pueda eliminarlo con la espada de Griffindor señor Dumbledore? Me parece lo correcto, después de todo lo que he leído y corroborado hoy, usted es el mejor mago del mundo. Sé que no puedo confiar en nadie más— sonrío con calma.

El director sonrío abiertamente y se puso de pie —Claro Harry, sin duda lo que nos has dicho hoy ha devuelto la balanza a nuestro favor— sonrío observándolo con sus ojos brillantes —Mañana traeré la espada de Griffindor y sucederá lo que deba—

—Muchas gracias— agradeció Harry sonriendo espléndido —Ahora sé que puedo irme en paz—

Se hizo un pesado silencio roto estrepitosamente por Sirius, que se levanto de un salto y en una zancada quedo al lado de Harry —¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Adonde?— dijo tan rápido que casi se muerde la lengua.

Harry los miro sin pena —Localice otro horrocux, voy por el ahora mismo. Quiero aprovechar la luz del sol y de que la marea esta baja— dijo como si eso fue lo más obvio y normal.

Remus salto de su silla —¿Otro horrocrux? ¿Sol? ¿Mar? ¿Quée?— parecía que no alcanzaba a entender nada —¡Tú no iras!— dijo rotundamente y miro a Dumbldore —¡No puede dejar que vaya en su estado! ¡Usted lo escuchó! ¡Esta muriendo por Dios!—

Sirius calmo a su amigo, que no paraba de jadear alterado. Dumbledore miro a Harry con gravedad, pero el chico fue más rápido y hablo primero:

—Entiendo que desean protegerme— suspiro con un gesto cansado —Pero nada hará que las cosas mejoren. Estoy muriendo, y con todo mi poder, dudo pasar del año sino es que menos... y él lo sabe—

Todos giraron su vista a donde miraba el joven, Snape estaba impasible como siempre. Dumbledore suspiro observando a Harry con seriedad —¿Snape? Dime que opinas— no le miro. No era necesario.

El mago en cuestión parpadeó con calma y hablo con voz profunda — Según lo veo ocho meses, diez quizás... la maldición se expandió muy rápido en solo un mes, y seguirá así hasta que llegue a su corazón... una vez ahí, el final es obvio—

Sirius sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado en el estomago. Perdió el aliento y sus rodillas se doblaron, hubiese caído sino fuera porque usó a Remus como apoyo. El licántropo también se apoyo en el por un momento, al siguiente se giro a Dumbledore, destrozado, pálido, con líneas de lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—... es sólo un niño, Dumbledore...— le susurro apenas —Lily y James murieron para protegerlo, sacrificaron su vida y...— Remus no termino la frase, retrocedió casi horrorizado, tropezó con una silla y cayó sobre ella pesadamente. Pareció que perdió el aire, se doblo y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos torpemente.

Sirius siguió de pie. Con la mirada fija en ningún punto en particular. Delgadas líneas acentuaron lo demacrado de su rostro, cuando miro a Harry el joven no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Sirius termino imitando a Remus... tomo asiento como si no estuviera entre ellos, y clavo la mirada en el piso.

Demasiado para una noche. Demasiado para cualquier noche de su vida.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo Harry quedamente, y se separo de Dumbledore sin que este lo esperará.

Las llamas surgieron de nuevo y en un segundo, una especie de tornado rojo eléctrico rodeo a Harry. El agudo silbido los tomo por sorpresa, Dumbledore miro sorprendido a Harry y trato de alcanzarlo, pero apenas parpadeo, dos sombras se lanzaron contra el muchacho y se desvanecieron junto con él, en un POF carmesi.

El silbido se detuvo. Dumbledore tardo dos segundos en ver que Remus y Sirius no estaban.

—Es verdad— dijo la gutural voz de Snape, acomodándose la túnica —Puede aparecer donde y cuando sea. Sin importar la magia que resguarde el sitio en cuestión. Interesante— añadió mirando al director, que se veía satisfecho.

—Al menos no esta sólo. Con Sirius y Remus a su lado, sé que regresará— sonrío Dumbledore cruzando sus dedos.

Snape hizo un gesto molesto —Eso no cambia nada aun. No creo que este sea el ultimo horrocrux—

—Si, eso me temo Severus— suspiro Dumbledore con pesadez —Pero lo haremos un paso a la vez. Debemos confiar en Harry— hizo una pausa y sonrío —Tiene algo de James sin duda, pero al verlo, pensé que veía a Lily ¿No te parece?—

Snape hizo una mueca de dolor. Dumbledore se acerco a la puerta y removió todas las defensas en ella. Una vez terminado, antes de salir se giro a Snape —Es hora de irnos Severus—

Este asintió, y salieron juntos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Harry por su lado. Observaba atónito a sus dos polizones. Los tres estaban tumbados sobre tierra dura, y el olor del mar y el canto de las gaviotas llenaba el ambiente.

Remus fue el primero en levantarse —¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto a Harry extendiéndole una mano al chico y su amigo, para ayudarlos a levantarse.

—Sobre una cueva que guarda al segundo horrocrux— explico Harry sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones —Y yo debería preguntar que hacen ustedes aquí— sonrío a medias.

Sirius le alborotó el cabello. Se le veía extremamente feliz —Tonto ¿No pensarás que íbamos a dejar que te fueras así nada más, eh?— sonrío abiertamente y dio una fuerte exhalación —Por otro lado, ya necesitaba salir— añadió admirando el paisaje de libertad a su alrededor.

Remus le estrecho el hombro con cariño —No vamos a dejarte solo Harry, iremos a donde tu vayas—

El más joven de ellos sintió una opresión cálida en el pecho —Gracias, pero va a ser peligroso— les previno.

—¡Peligro es mi segundo nombre!— río Sirius con su varita en mano —Vamos Harry, es hora— dijo con una sonrisa casi maniática.

Remus sonrío con pena —Sirius no ha salido del cuartel desde que empezamos a usarlo, Dumbledore lo hace para mantenerlo con vida ya que Voldemort sabe que es un animago... como vez eso no le a favorecido— admitió.

Harry asintió sin quejas

—Bueno— dijo el más joven después de una pausa —Creo que ya es hora de irnos—

Y dicho esto, los tres desaparecieron en el remolino escarlata de nuevo, y reaparecieron en la entrada de la cueva.

—Llegue aquí por un recuerdo que vi en el horrocrux cuando me ataco— explico Harry, con su voz haciendo un eco entre las rocas —Me imagino que este segundo horrocrux fue realizado antes del primero, por eso parte de la memoria de Voldemort aun persiste en él— toco las rocas con sus manos desnudas —Desde la primera vez sentí que este lugar conocía la magia, se siente en cada parte de él... siento a Voldemort, su esencia, o al menos parte de ella— casi un minuto más tarde, se giro a ambos adultos —Necesito sangre para abrirla— Harry tuvo la intención de cortarse, pero Remus le detuvo.

—Si alguien hará sacrificios, seré yo— miro a su amigo queriendo replicar —Sirius, tú eres mejor en duelos que yo. Te encargo a Harry—

El animago sonrío —Entendido amigo. Harry, deja que Remus lo haga—

El chico asintió y dejo que el mayor lo hiciera. Remus se hirió la mano con la varita y la coloco sobre la fría piedra. Las rocas se abrieron haciendo temblar el suelo. Remus pareció muy pálido de repente.

—¿Remus?— pregunto Sirius preocupado.

El licántropo sonrío apenas —S-siento como si me hubiesen succionado la magia— vacilo un poco y hubiera caído si Harry no lo detiene a tiempo.

—Debe quedarse aquí—

—No Harry— dijo Remus poniéndose de pie con algo de torpeza —Aun puedo caminar, seguiremos hasta el final—

Harry sonrío, y entre Sirius y él lo cargaron al interior. El camino era largo y los muros hacían casi imposible avanzar en parejas, para poder ayudar a Remus con su andar. Unas esferas de luz que creo Harry iluminaban el camino andado y avanzaban más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

Pasadas ya un par de horas, Remus, apoyado sobre Sirius, los miro jadeando —Agua, puedo oler agua—

—Quizás nos estamos acercando— sonrío el animago, reafirmando a su amigo sobre sí —Harry, yo me encargo de Remus, tú ve si no hay algún maleficio con esos, er, hilos, creo— vacilo en expresarse.

Harry sonrío —No los hay aun— señalo las esferas —Ellas hacen más que iluminar, son mis censores, están buscando amenazas adelante y se aseguran de que nada nos cierre atrás— se acomodó para ayudar a Remus —No voy a cometer el mismo error que la última vez— los miro sonriendo con determinación —Nadie va a morir hoy. Todos regresaremos y cenaremos algo delicioso—

—Amén por eso— río Sirius mirando al frente que se veía más amplio —Bien, adelante. La aventura espera—

Siguieron el camino rocoso y turbulento, iluminado claramente por las esferas. Pararon algunas veces, para darle a Remus tiempo de descansar. Se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. La palidez fue solo la punta des aisberg, ahora jadeaba como si le faltara el aire y sudaba frío temblando sin control.

Harry se reprimio mentalmente. La ultima vez Dumbledore no se vio afectado en lo más minimo... pero el era un gran mago, uno extraordinario... Remus que apenas gozaba de un estatus arriba de lo normal, no era rival para la magia de Voldemort.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después, un liso estanque se apreciaba tras una larga curva. Sirius y Harry apresuraron la marcha a petición de Remus y una vez en la orilla, Sirius noto algo que no había visto antes... eran cientos, no, casi miles de hilos tan delgados como un cabello, tintineando en entre las luces.

Se mecían con un aire inexistente. Harry dio paso a la orilla y convocó sus llamas escarlatas. Los hilos vibraron de forma amenazadora. Las llamas se esparcieron por los hilos con suavidad y lentitud, como una caricia que pretende ser consoladora.

Sirius se quedo al lado de Remus, con su varita en alto y lista para cualquier cosa que viniera.

—Si esos hilos negros son magia oscura, se ve que resguardan algo muy valioso como para que Voldemort se tomara tantas molestias— dijo Remus con voz cansada, sentado en el piso y recostado sobre unas piedras.

Sirius asintió —Eso lo dice, el horrocrux esta aquí— miro a su amigo confundido —Pero no sé porque Harry tarda tanto, la ultima vez fue muy rápido cuando destruyo tu hechizo—

Remus miro a Harry, esparciendo sus flamas por todos los hilos —Creo que esta tratando de leerlos, según entendí, cada hilo es un hechizo o maleficio único, si hay tantos, deben trabajar en conjunto para algo. Harry quizás trata de verlos y comprenderlos para saber lo que pueden hacer o dejan de hacer —

Sirius lo miro sorprendido, pero sonrío —Siempre fuiste muy bueno para comprender las cosas Lunatico. Yo no, yo era de acciones tomar— bromeo.

Remus le devolvió el gesto animado —Bueno, ese fue siempre tu fuerte Canuto—

Ambos rieron, pero su atención fue llamada de improvisto, cuando Harry creo más esferas y las esparció más allá de donde se apreciaba el lago. Casi 20 metros más al fondo, las esferas dejaron al descubierto una especie de isla rocosa, como un oasis en el desierto.

Harry desapareció los hilos y los miro algo cansado —Ya vi porque hay tantos hilos. Son hechizos para mover cientos sino miles de cadáveres bajo el agua—

—Inferis— dijo Sirius de golpe.

Harry asintió y transformo una piedra en una balsa —No deseo arriesgarme, los tres iremos a esa isla, nadie debe tocar el agua—

Ambos magos asintieron y subieron a la balsa cómodamente amplia y de apariencia resistente, mientras surcaban la fina capa de agua. Tardaron poco en llegar a la isla, ayudaron a Remus a bajar y observaron una especia de pila, llena de agua... algo brillaba bajo ella.

Harry volvió a revisar el lugar con sus flamas. Sirius recostó a Remus en la pila y monto guardia, sólo si en caso necesario, debía atacar a cualquier cosa que pretendiera salir del agua.

—Hay que beber esta agua— dijo al fin Harry rompiendo el silencio —No veo otra forma, esta magia no es letal como la ultima, pero su complejidad casi caprichosa la vuelve inestable...— Harry no continuo, Sirius le tomo del hombro sonriendo —Lo has hecho bien, al igual que Remus, es mi turno ahora—

—¿Qué? No, debo hacerlo y--—

—Harry— jadeo Remus agotado —Si algo… pasa… tú eres el único… que puede sacarnos… vivos— le dio una débil sonrisa y miro a Sirius —Con cuidado Canuto—

—Ya escuchaste Harry, aun lado, es mi turno— Harry hubiese sonreído, sino fuera porque Sirius parecía desesperado por morir.

No fue fácil. Obligar a Sirius a beber todo ese liquido. Sus gemidos agónicos estremecían cada parte de Remus y Harry. El primero, a su pesar y destrozado por los gritos de su mejor amigo apenas pudo contenerlo entre sus brazos. Le decía con todo su corazón que todo estaría bien. Que nada malo iba a pasar, que siguiera bebiendo...

Pero Sirius se retorcía en agonía. Lloraba destrozado, lloraba los nombres de Lily y James Potter... y Harry sólo podía escuchar... ser un espectador más otra vez... otra vez...

Cuando ya no quedo más liquido, Harry tomo el dije y se giro triunfante a sus dos acompañantes. Remus pareció sonreír... pero su muestra de alivio desapareció cuando Sirius se soltó de golpe gimiendo por sed.

Apenas toco el agua, algo negro salió de ella.

Harry juro haber escuchado un gemido ahogado, algo como un —¿Regulus?—

Sirius cayo al agua y se perdió en ella. De inmediato cientos de figuras salieron del agua, Remus trato de sacar su varita, pero estaba muy débil... una mano lamosa se cerro sobre uno de sus tobillos y lo jalo.

Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, pero algo viscoso lo aferró del cuello estrangulándolo.

Un segundo después, un enorme remolino de llamas rojas golpearon las rocas como un látigo. Los cuerpos pútridos sin vida se volvieron cenizas, las llamas se hundieron bajo el agua, esta se evaporó al tacto, cientos más de cuerpo quedaron al descubierto y desaparecieron en un golpe fulminante que lleno el aire de cenizas.

Remus se aferró con fuerza de Harry, mientras observaba apenas con aliento como la enorme caverna quedaba al descubierto... ya no había más agua y menos aun rastros de los cuerpos, solo estaban ellos en medio de todo, con el cuerpo de Sirius metros abajo en una especia de hondonada... y todo sucedía, mientras el huracán en llamas seguía girando en un baile lleno de poder que parecía no tener fin.

—¡Vamos!— le insto Harry, colgándoselo del hombro, bajando apenas con cuidado hasta Sirius. Las llamas seguían bailando a su alrededor, parecía un incendio.

Al llegar al fondo, donde Sirius estaba, Harry le tomo el pulso. Estaba con vida. Llamo a la balsa, la cual levitó hasta ellos.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!— le grito Harry a Remus, colocándolo dentro de la balsa —¡Voy a destruirlo todo!— no dijo más y recogió a Sirius, lo metió al lado de Remus, que se aferró a él, mientras Harry subía con ellos y hacía volar la balsa.

Las llamas abrieron el camino hasta el sendero angosto por el que habían pasado la ultima vez, Harry no iban a perder más tiempo: Remus y Sirius necesitaban ayuda.

Y un agudo BANG resonó como un rugido. Partió las llamas en dos y una fuerte explosión arraso con todo lo que encontró a su paso. Y el peñasco resintió la falta de estabilidad. Tembló estrepitosamente, derrumbándose sin aviso, con un gemido agónico mientras las piedras caían al mar oscurecido por un atardecer que no tardaba en irse.

Harry observo todo eso, levitando a una distancia segura en el aire. Habían conseguid librar la vida. Sonrío a Remus, que seguía con Sirius aferrado a él.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La cena estaba casi por servirse, así que los residentes comunes de Grimaul Place, ya estaban reunidos en la cocina, acompañados en esa ocasión por Thonks, Moddy y Kingsley.

Una reunión se celebraría esa noche, un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado para romper con la rutina. Fudge había empezado a sospechar algo, y por lo mismo se acordó hacer las juntas al azar en horas no fijas.

Fue por eso que cuando todos estaban a la mesa, y un estruendoso BANG provino del recibidor, nadie pensó otra cosa más que habían sido descubiertos. Moddy y Kingsley fueron los primeros en salir de la cocina, pero lo que vieron los dejo mudos.

Una balsa estaba en medio del recibidor, con Harry bajando de ella y tratando de ayudar a Remus.

—¡Sirius sigue adentro, ayúdenme a bajarlo!— les suplico el chico rubio, con Remus a los hombros.

Moddy y Kingsley se movilizaron rápidamente, tomaron a Sirius y lo pusieron con cuidado en el piso. Harry desvaneció la balsa y miro a sus dos acompañantes. Remus estaba muy pálido, jadeaba lleno de sudor en un sillón. Sirius parecía inconsciente en el piso.

Harry se limpio el sudor de la frente y busco algo en sus bolsillos, al no encontrar lo que buscaba se giro frenetico a los demás, noto sin relevancia a los Weasley, Thonks, Hermione y Neville en la entrada de la cocina —¿¡Donde esta mi saco!? ¡Es urgente!—

La señora Weasley no dijo nada y subió las escaleras. Bajo casi de inmediato —¡Aquí esta!—

Harry pudo besarla ahí mismo —¡Gracias!— lo tomo y sustrajo de un bolsillo una caja diminuta, la cual resultó un enorme baúl cuando lo agrando.

Nadie dijo nada, todos observaron mudos como Harry abría de forma vertical el baúl, que resulto tener cuatro secciones tomo una caja y saco de ella una canica negra, la cual agrando y resulto ser un caldero. Lo levitó sobre un fuego verde esmeralda que surgió con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Harry tomo varias botellas de distintos tamaños y colores, mientras extraños ingredientes se cortaban detrás de él por un cuchillo invisible.

Una hora después, un vapor ocre amargo lleno el recibidor. Harry apareció dos copas y las lleno con la poción que estuvo preparando con fervor. Remus bebió de la suya con pesar, mientras que el joven rubio tubo que forzar la garganta de Sirius para que bebiera el liquido.

Después de media hora, Remus parecía mejor, tomaba de la poción sin ayuda y recargado con firmeza en el sillón. Sirius había despertado y bebía casi con desesperación de su copa.

Harry estaba agotado, pero verlos a salvo lo calmo. Recogió sus cosas y las devolvió a su tamaño diminuto dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Se dejo caer pesadamente en un lovesit disponible y clavo su mirada en el techo.

—¿Qué, qué les paso?—

La voz de la señora Weasley rompió el silencio e hizo que los tres magos le vieran algo sorprendidos, como si apenas hubiesen notado su existencia.

Sirius y Remus terminaron lo ultimo de su copa de un trago y Harry sólo le sonrío con pesadez.

—Tenemos el horrocrux— soltó Sirius sonriendo de lado a lado —¡Lo tenemos!—

—Vaya día ¿Eh, harry?— dijo Remus con calma, pero visiblemente satisfecho.

—Si... vaya día...— el joven rubio sonrío apenas y sus ojos parpadearon un poco antes de cerrarse por completo. Sirius, sintiéndose recargado, tomo a su ahijado en brazos y sonrío a Molly —¿Hay un cuarto disponible?—

—¡Claro!— sonrío ella —Sígueme, Oh, necesita un pijama, su ropa esta toda chamuscada ¿Dónde han estado ustedes? ¡Ron dame una pijama tuya, ahora! ¿Y porque estas mojado?—

Continuará ………………….

* * *

Ok, este es de regalo.

Feliz 2010!!!!


	3. Primera Despedida

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

Cuando Harry despertó, no tenía idea de donde estaba, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonrío aun soñoliento y miro que traía puesto una pijama de color blanco de líneas naranjas. Con años mejores ya pasados. Se le hacía vagamente familiar... y no sabía porque.

Encontró su ropa sobre una silla cerca de la cama. Tomo el pantalón y saco de él una canica verde jade. Murmuro unas palabras y esta se desvaneció, dejando caer algo minúsculo en la mano de Harry. Era el horrocrux minimizado.

Harry lo hizo crecer hasta su forma natural y abrió el relicario. Descubrió sin sorpresa la nota del hermano de Sirius: Regulus Arcturus Black.

Harry no perdió tiempo. Termino de cambiarse; con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y una corbata de color a juego de sus pantalones y unos zapatos relucientes de color idéntico.

Se coloco el saco y apareció unas gafas oscuras que se guardo en uno de los bolsillos internos. Bajo sin muchas prisas las escaleras y encontró a Sirius, Remus, Bill y su padre en el recibidor. Todos se giraron a verlo algo sonrientes.

—Buenos días— saludo Harry —¿Pasó algo?— pregunto al ver las caras largas.

—No encontramos el horrocrux— dijo Remus con pesar, sonriendo amargamente —Venimos de la cueva, fuimos a ver si por casualidad lo encontrábamos, pero estaba toda destruida y, no te hago responsable— dijo rápidamente avergonzado —Es, es sólo que no es justo—

—Rayos, nos esforzamos tanto y para--—

—Yo tengo el horrocrux— intervino Harry y les mostró el relicario. Todos le miraron sorprendidos —¿No creyeron que pasamos por todo eso para que yo lo tirara por ahí, o sí?— sonrío con calma.

El rostro de los magos se iluminaron. Sirius fue el primero en abrazarlo seguido de Remus. Bill grito algo sin caber de su felicidad, su padre corrió a la cocina a dar la buena noticia.

Pronto Kingsley, Moddy y Thonks salieron de ella, seguidos por la señora Weasley que parecía llorar de alegría... sus hijos, todos ellos, salieron para ver que pasaba... quizás todos menos Ron y sus amigos... El joven pelirrojo tenía una expresión desagradable, Cedric no se veía feliz, Hermione se veía sin expresión y sólo Neville parecía hacer todo lo posible por no sonreír abiertamente.

—¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore!— dijo Bill —Ron, voy a tomar a Hedwing— dijo y se perdió por las escaleras sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano menor, que no se veía nada feliz de que usaran su hermosa lechuza blanca para enviar un mensaje de otro triunfo para Potter.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban arremolinados en la cocina, sentados como podían para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno, con Harry al centro de la mesa, mientras Sirius repetía la historia de cómo se habían hecho del horrocrux. Fueron interrumpidos un par de veces por Creatcher, que pareció curioso por los gritos que llenaban la casa... y como curiosidad, nadie parecía echar de menos a la señora Black y sus gritos.

Cuando el desayuno hubo pasado y varios se retiraron a sus trabajos, Harry tomo a Sirius y Remus al estudio donde se realizaban las juntas.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?— pregunto Sirius dejándose caer encantado en un asilla. Al parecer una pequeña aventura para salvar la vida le había devuelto la vida.

—¿Qué sucede con el horrocrux?— pregunto Remus más serio. El más joven se sentó frente a ellos, completando el triangulo —El horrocrux es falso—

Sirius perdió su sonrisa y se colocó firme en su asiento —¿Cómo?—

—¿Pasó algo con él por lo de ayer?— añadió Remus con una mirada sombría.

Harry le explico todo sobre la copia y la nota que había encontrado. Ambos merodeadores intercambiaron miradas algo sorprendidas. Obviamente nunca creyeron que habría un mortifago capaz de desertar de Voldemort de esa forma. Normalmente salían corriendo con la cola por delante.

—Sirius, quería preguntarte algo— Harry lo miraba con bastante tranquilidad, ambos adultos lo observaron con atención —¿Quién es Regulus?—

Por un segundo, el rostro del animago se llenó de una incredulidad inmensurable —¿Cómo sabes de él?—

Harry cruzo los brazos —Cuando corriste a beber el agua del estanque, un cadáver salió del agua y te jalo a las profundidades, pero antes de eso, te escuche decir claramente _Regulus_—

Sirius no parecía recordar nada de eso, porque hizo una expresión confusa.

Harry lo miro con calma —No tienes que recordarlo, pero si escuche como lo llamabas... Estas iniciales R.A.B. ¿Significan algo para tí? ¿Ese _Regulus_, significa algo?—

—Era… era mi hermano…Regulus... Arcturus Black— dijo Sirius de repente sorprendido de si mismo, se cubrió la boca sin darse cuenta, como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra.

Remus observo a Harry seriamente —¿Crees que sean la misma persona?—

Este suspiro hondamente —Puede y no puede, sólo sé que son demasiadas coincidencias— dijo Harry mirándolo sin expresión —Hay que hablar con Creatcher...—

Sirius lo observo contrariado, pero Harry hablo antes —Dijiste que era el elfo de tu familia, él debe saber algo, nada perdemos con preguntar...—

Remus vio a su amigo indeciso e incluso contrariado, como si la sola idea de que su hermano en realidad fuera una buena persona fuera la cosa más equivocada del mundo.

—Yo iré por él si quieres— se ofreció Remus.

—No— dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie —Esto es cosa de familia... yo iré— y salió sin verlos.

Remus se giro al más joven —¿Crees que esto sea verdad?— parecía casi esperanzado —Sirius ha odiado la memoria de todos sus familiares desde mucho antes de ir a Hogwarts, esto, de ser verdad, sería bueno. Muy bueno— sonrío con calma —Esto sería una buen cambio para Sirius... que sepa que todos podemos cambiar...—

Harry también sonrío —Sí... hay cosas que es mejor decirlas en vida... pero mejor tarde que nunca— Remus lo observo contrariado, pero Harry tenía una sonrisa dolorosa y miraba a ningún lado en particular.

Sirius llego instantes después con un Creatcher que no dejaba de murmurar abiertamente toda clase de insultos.

Pasaron un par de instantes, mientras Harry le explicaba al elfo todo sobre el relicario... Sirius no intervino en ningún momento, escucho pacientemente todo el relato que el elfo, llorando amargamente por el recuerdo de una de las últimas personas que más amo... y escucho, Sirius siguió escuchando como el elfo tubo que fingir ante su más amada ama, que lloraba todos los días por su hijo perdido... sin saber, que aquél que prometió seguir por el bien de la pureza de la sangre, aquel mago oscuro al que le vendió su vida, era el responsable de su muerte... pero no, Walpurgia Black murió de tristeza... nunca supo la verdad.

Y poco después, murió su esposo, quizás por el mismo mal que consumió a su esposa hasta él fin...

Y mientras los sollozos del elfo resonaban en el interior del estudio, Sirius pensó que también estaban llegando a él. Entendía porque lloraba, sabía como se sentía saber que había causado la muerte de un ser amado.

Sirius conocía ese sentimiento... porque el mato a su mejor amigo y amiga...

Regulus murió por tratar de detener a Voldemort, asqueado por lo que le había hecho a su amoroso Creatcher... y el elfo lo vio morir... y poco después, vio la tristeza que había causado en sus amos, los cuales compartieron el mismo destino... la soledad no lo volvió loco; fue el remordimiento. La culpa.

Esa misma que se llevo por años la cordura de Sirius... su error, su arrogancia de sentirse más listo... todo en él, contribuyo a la muerte de sus amigos... su familia... y no conforme con eso, parecía que las consecuencias de sus actos habían alcanzado a alguien inocente... Harry estaba muriendo... lo haría igual que sus padres, tal y como él lo provoco...

Remus y Harry, abrieron los ojos casi dolorosamente, cuando sin aviso, Sirius tomo a Creatcher en sus brazos, lo tomo como a un bebe y le dio suaves susurros de consuelo —Ya Creatcher... lo has hecho bien... muy bien...—

El elfo, mudo entre los brazos de Sirius, apoyó la cabe en uno de sus hombros y cerro los ojos... el elfo pareció más viejo que nunca...

Harry se levanto y extendiendo su mano en llamas, convoco el verdadero relicario de Slytherin; este apareció ante ellos en un PUF escarlata. El chico tomo el relicario falso y se lo colgó a Creatcher en el cuello —Este lo hizo Regulus por ti, eres el más indicado para tenerlo— le dijo con calma.

El elfo sollozó y se aferró a Sirius. El animago lo abrazo con cuidado —Descuida Creatcher... ya no hay porque llorar... ya no vas a estar sólo, yo voy a estar aquí— el elfo se aferró más fuerte él.

—Voy a llevarlo arriba— dijo Sirius con la voz ronca —Necesita un baño y un descanso—

—Claro, adelante— sonrío Remus —Yo me quedo con Harry, te avisamos si hay algo nuevo con el horrocrux—

Sirius no respondió y salió con el elfo en brazos. Remus y Harry se miraron con calma —Creo que se llevarán mejor desde ahora— sonrío el primero.

El joven rubio asintió y observo el relicario... estaba temblando en sus manos... casi podía escuchar la voz suave y amable de Voldemort prometiéndole riquezas... todo lo que deseara...

—Voy a guardarlo, lo revisaremos cuando Dumbledore venga. Me parece lo más seguro ya que él traerá la espada de Gruffyndor—

Remus sonrío abiertamente —Me parece lo más sensato—

—Yo no confiaría tanto en él—

Remus y Harry se giraron al origen de la voz. En el umbral de la entrada, estaban Cedric y Ron, cargando con unas cubetas para la limpieza. Parecían muy molestos.

—Profesor Lupin— dijo Ron ásperamente —Usted debería tener esa cosa, no él—

—Es verdad, usted esta más que capacitado para controlarla— dijo Cedric fulminando a Harry.

—Vamos chicos, calma— intervino Remus, algo sorprendido —Harry esta de nuestro lado —

Ron pareció indignado —¿Por qué dice eso profesor? ¡Él no era nadie en nuestras vidas hasta que llego sin avisar! Quizás a sido de utilidad— Harry estrecho sus ojos con rabia al escuchar la palabra _utilidad_, como si él fuera una cosa — Pero no hubiera lograda nada en contra de quien-usted-sabe sin el director Dumbledore ¡Y todavía que lo salva tiene la desfachatez de petrificarlo antes de irse!—

—Ron...— se sorprendió Remus.

—¡Es sólo un presumido con suerte! ¿Por qué nadie lo ve señor? ¡Todos le tienen en alta estima sólo porque es famoso, porque es Harry Potter! ¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros peleamos en contra de quien-usted-sabe mucho antes de que él llegara! ¡Yo me enfrente a él cara a cara! ¡Si quien-usted-be no tomo la piedra filosofal, o la vida de mi hermana o como es que Sirius aun esta vivo, es por nosotros, NOSOTROS!— Ron dejó de gritar, y jadeaba alterado.

Cedric aprovecho la pausa y hablo —Lo que dice Ron es verdad. Nosotros hemos luchado innumerables veces, hemos ayudado a Dumbledore más de lo que cualquiera y no recibimos nada más que estar encerados aquí trabajando como elfos— dijo aventando su cubeta y trapo al suelo con furia contenida — ¡Estoy harto de estar relegado a tareas tan vergonzosas mientras él se la pasa pavoneandose frente a nosotros sin ayudar en nada! ¡Quiero saber porque hay tanta diferencia de trato! ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que estar a cuatro patas como perros limpiando este lugar mientras él sólo presume su maldita cicatriz a todos? ¿Qué sabe el de sacrificios? ¡El viene de una familia muggle que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! ¡La madre de Ron tiene que hacer de todo y la mía tiene que hacer lo posible cada noche para traernos víveres sin que la vean o sospechen! ¿Qué rayos hace la familia de Harry? ¡Nada!—

Remus estaba mudo. Desconcertado por todas las tonterías que había escuchado al mismo tiempo. Entendía porque Ron y Cedric actuaban así, deseaban demostrar que ya eran hombres y deseaban un trato como tales... pero aun eran unos niños. Y no había prueba más clara que esas palabras tan egoístas. Ellos no sabían... no sabían por lo que Harry estaba pasando...

Remus los observo severamente, iba a tener que hablar con ellos, iba a—

—¿Así que me pavoneo, eh?— Remus miro a Harry sorprendido, su tono de voz estaba lleno de rabia, y al verlo a los ojos tenía una mirada que irradiaba ponzoña pura. Odio y desprecio era todo lo que los una vez brillantes ojos de Harry mostraban. La luz se había ido de sus ojos, y en su lugar una especie de oscuridad fría estaba presente en ellos.

Cedric y Remus fulminaron al rubio de ojos verdes, que se acercaba con calma a ellos, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —¿Y por que dicen eso?— Harry les dio una amplia sonrisa de desprecio —¿Desde cuando los perros le hablan así a su amo?—

—¡Harry!— grito Remus, pero muy tarde. Cedric le había dado un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, que casi tumba a Harry, pero este se apoyó en su pie derecho y retomo velocidad. Cedric se golpeo contra la pared y cayo sin tacto cuando Harry le regreso el golpe directo en su nariz.

Ron se abalanzo en contra del rubio y lo tacleó, ambos cayeron entre las sillas y haciendo que volarán astillas.

Ron quedo sobre Harry y comenzó a darle de puñetazos en la cara, Remus iba a intervenir pero alguien lo empujo y cayo de espaldas. Cedric acaba de ponerse de pie y se unió con su amigo en contra del rubio.

—¡Ya basta!— grito Remus incorporándose, pero subitamente Cedric y Ron cayeron de espaldas con fuerza. Harry se las había ingeniado para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz al pelirrojo y se lo quito de encima, y al tiempo le dio al castaño una fuerte patada en las sienes con la punta de su pie izquierdo al verse libre del peso del Ron.

Harry se puso de pie de un impresionante brinco y tomo primero a Ron del cuello de la túnica, le dio tres fuertes puñetazos y lo arrojo contra una pared, haciendo un gran crujir de sillas.

Se giro en dirección de Cedric que se estaba poniendo de pie y le dio una fiera patada en el estomago. El castaño cayo de costado sin aire y Harry repitió la maniobra usada en Ron: lo tomo del cuello y le dio un par de puñetazos y lo arrojo en dirección contraría a la del pelirrojo.

Ron maldijo algo poniéndose de pie y lanzándose en contra de Harry mientras escupía su propia sangre. El Rubio le dio una certera patada en la cara que lo hizo caer de nuevo entre las sillas haciendo un estruendo mayor.

Y Harry regreso con Cedric, lo levantó y lo golpeo sin misericordia en la cara. Ron salió casi de la nada y se abalanzo sobre el rubio, los tres cayeron al suelo y hubo un leve forcejeo entre ellos, Harry se soltó y empezó a repartirles golpes a ambos.

Harry estaba tan encolerizado que apenas noto cuando dos pares de brazos lo jalaron lejos de sus victimas.

—¡Cálmate Harry!— grito Srius ayudado por Remus, mientras Bill y el señor Weasley se acercaban a los dos caídos.

La señora Weasley entro estrepitosamente seguida de Hermione y Neville, Ginny, Fred y George.

—¡Maldito bastardo!— rugió Ron apenas, escupiendo sangre y tratando de lanzarse a Harry, pero su padre lo evitó.

—Vamos, quiero ver que lo hagas perro estúpido, vamos, ladra ¡Ladra!— le grito Harry tratando de soltarse, pero Sirius y Remus lo tenían bien sujeto.

Ron se levanto soltándose de su padre y estuvo apunto de llegar a Harry de no ser por que Bill lo cogió antes.

—¡Voy a destrozarte la cara!— bramó el pelirrojo colérico.

Harry hizo una sonrisa torcida —No, yo voy a destrozártela a ti Weasley— dijo con tal calma que muchos de los jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío —No voy a perdonarte ni a ti ni a tu amiguito el insulto que le han hecho a mi familia; a mi madre, mi padre y hermano— la sonrisa desapareció y una mirada sombría apareció en sus ojos —No sabes nada de lo que esta pasando Weasley, no tienes ni idea y hablas sin pensar, ambos lo hacen. Puedo pasar cualquier insulto para mí, pero no a mi familia — Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza —Ellos son inocentes de todo esto. Es por ellos que estoy aquí, para protegerlos ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarlos con tu asquerosa lengua de cerdo?— súbitamente Harry desapareció de entre Sirius y Remus, reapareciendo a unos pasos de ellos, ya libre de su agarre.

El único rubio de entre todos, miró a Ron con desprecio absoluto, se acomodo el traje roto y lleno de sangre, el cual en un chasquido de sus dedos quedó como nuevo. Y la sangre de su rostro y nudillos quedo removida junto con el ojo morado y su labio roto.

Se hizo un silencio helado, donde todos miraron a Harry acomodarse el nudo de la corbata, y cuando hubo terminado, sonrío. Pero esta vez con calma, una fría calma, casi insensible, mientras miraba a Ron atentamente.

—Y bien, ya que te quejas de la limpieza, permíteme ayudarte en eso Ronny— río de forma torcida, con su brazo en llamas escarlata activado. Muchos retrocedieron asustados, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía. Pero la sorpresa no duró, un temblor se apodero de el número 12 de Grimmaul Place, la señora Weasley abrazo a Ginny y todos los que pudieron se aferraron contra las paredes.

Súbitamente, un golpe cálido se esparció por todo el lugar y con él, una estela de limpieza y reparación inimaginable. El suelo sucio de madera pareció recobrar su cálido color ámbar en un segundo, las desgastadas paredes recobraron el color original del tapiz mientras las lámparas de gas retomaban la transparencia iluminando intensamente él lugar.

Cuando el temblor cesó, la residencia desgastada se había desvanecido... el lugar quedo irreconocible... y sólo en unos segundos.

Nadie dijo nada, todos permanecieron mudos observando el milagro... sólo unos pocos miraban a Harry, que se sonreía con perversa satisfacción al ver la cara de estupor de Ron.

—¿Y que te parece Ronny?— el pelirrojo lo miro de nuevo con fiereza. Harry guardo sus manos en el pantalón y lo miro con superioridad —Recuerda Ronny, cuando se trata de ladrar, yo ladro más fuerte—

El rostro de Ron se lleno de furia e impotencia. Harry estrecho su mirada, con su odiosa sonría en ella. Le dio la espalda y salió del estudio. Nadie le dijo nada, Fred y George que estaban en el umbral se movieron sin quejas.

Pero antes de perderse por el pasillo, Harry se giro de nuevo a Ron —Oh, una cosa más Ronny, ya no tienes que preocuparte por verme pavoneando en frente de tus narices— dijo Harry con perversa sonrisa —No me interesa estar bajo el mismo techo que tú, porque si te vuelvo a ver, te juro que te voy a romper todos los huesos, a ti y a tú amiguito— soltó una risilla desagradable, y desapareció en un PUF escarlata.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Harry reapareció en una plaza conocida para él. Entro a un restaurante y pidió algo para comer... mientras observaba como Petunia y Vernon Dursley entraban como cada semana a ese lugar, antes de ir al cine y dar una vuelta en carruaje... ese era el día de la semana que ellos escogían para salir juntos, era una forma de compensar la ausencia de su hijo Dudley que estudiaba en Smelthing, muy lejos de ellos... sin saber que, su otro hijo, uno que habían sido forzados a olvidar, los miraba sonriendo con cariño desde otra mesa.

Para cuando Harry dejo de seguir a sus padres, era ya de noche. Sabía que tenía que regresar a Grimmaul Place, para destruir el relicario... suspiro hondamente y con un PUF reapareció en el recibidor del cuartel de la Orden.

—¡Harry!— este se giro, y vio a Sirius bajando las escaleras con una mirada severa —¿Qué rayos pretendías desapareciendo de esa forma? ¡Mira la hora que es! — grito al fin frente a su ahijado — ¡Pensábamos que algo te había pasado! ¿No habrás hecho una locura verdad? ¡Dime que no has ido a buscar otro de esas cosas sólo!—

Harry lo miro sin alterarse —Fui a ver a mis padres, les borre la memoria y aunque no sepan quien soy puedo ir a verlos libremente cuando quiera— añadió al ver la cara confundida de su padrino.

Sirius pareció desinflarse —Bien— dijo ya no tan molesto —Pero al menos no vayas solo, yo puedo ir contigo o Remus o quien quiera, pero no me hagas esto de irte así nada más—

—Esta bien, avisare antes—

—No, quiero que vayas con alguien— dijo Sirius exasperado.

Harry lo miro con fastidio se guardo las manos en el pantalón y miro a todos lados —Bien, el perro no esta—

Sirius le dio una mirada severa —¡Harry!— este no dijo nada —Jugar a la ley de hielo no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, no porque eres fuerte vas a hacer lo que quieras, Cedric termino bastante mal, su madre vino temprano e hizo un escándalo en grande y Ron qued-- —

—Pues tú no eres mejor regañándome enfrente de todos— le dijo el rubio ásperamente, señalando arriba de ellos. Sirius alzo la mirada y descubrió cinco orejas extensibles.

—¿Qué ra...? ¡George, Fred!— dijo Sirius molesto —¡Le diré a su madre de esto!— y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, las cinco orejas desaparecieron.

Sirius miro a Harry y suspiro hondamente —Bien, no los juzgues, después de lo que hiciste, si Harry, lo que hiciste estuvo mal— añadió el animago, al ver la expresión desconcertada de su ahijado—No te conformaste con golpear a esos dos, en cima de todo tuviste que hacer gala de tú fuerza para intimidarlos, no fuiste más maduros que ellos— dijo Sirius severamente —Y no digas nada de que ellos empezaron. Tú fuiste a terminar de provocarlos, sabías que estaban más que dispuestos a empezar una riña y solamente buscaste una excusa para que ellos dieran el primer paso cuando en realidad tú ya lo habías dado—

Harry lo miraba sin expresión. Pero una indignación terrible se asomaba por sus ojos esmeralda.

—Y no te hagas el mártir, que sabes bien que tengo razón—

—¿Y porque yo si debo de ser maduro y ellos no?— siseo Harry furioso —¿Por qué sólo yo debo dejar mis emociones de lado?—

Sirius lo miro serio —Porque sabes tan bien como yo que tú tienes más poder, uno que ni siquiera toda la Orden unida puede superar. Pero un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad Harry, no puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca—

Harry apretó tanto sus labios que parecían blancos —¿En serio?— dijo temblando de rabia —No recuerdo que nadie se quejara de mis caprichos al final del torneo de los magos, o cuando traje el anillo de los Grauntt o ayer en la noche. Disculpa si me equivoco, pero no me pareció escuchar a nadie quejarse—

—Sabes a que me refiero Harry— dijo Sirius severamente —Nada justifica--—

—Ya sé que nada justifica nada— lo corto Harry bruscamente —Pero déjame recordarte que para antes de que el verano regrese, ellos seguirán aquí y yo no—

—Eso no es gracioso— replico Sirius molesto.

—No, no lo es— continuo Harry aun temblando de rabia —¿Y sabes porque? Por que esos estúpidos niños no saben lo afortunados que son, no tienen la maldita idea de que son las personas más felices del mundo en estos momentos. Tienen, cada uno de ellos, una hermosa familia, tienen padres, madres y hermanas y hermanos ¿Y sabes lo que hacen? Se preocupan de un estúpido titulo de fama ¿Lo crees? Piensan que yo llegue a robarles todo por lo que han luchado, la gloria, la fama —Harry sonrío de forma malsana.

—Ellos creen que vine a tomar lo que es suyo, pero yo no puedo hacer eso— su mirada se volvió sombría —Porque lo que yo quiero ellos no me lo pueden dar, no pueden regresarme mi felicidad, no pueden regresarme a mi familia... y no quiero que lo hagan— dijo con un dolor punzante en el pecho —Porque no deseo que mi madre vea como me consumo hasta morir...—

Harry se alejo de Sirius con calma —El día que eso chicos mueran, sus seres queridos llorarán por ellos... los míos ni siquiera lo notarán— rió con dolor —Y ellos me envidian ¿Eh?... niños estúpidos que no sabe nada, porque si se dieran cuenta, sabrían que soy yo quien los envidia...—

Sirius trato de acercase a él, para darle consuelo, pero Harry se alejo —No necesito que nadie me recuerde que soy un niño. Todos los días lo sé... soy un niño, pero no por eso voy a dejar que ellos digan lo que quieran de mi familia. Ellos no saben nada de mi familia, hablan de sacrificios, pero ellos no estuvieron cuando borre la memoria de mi madre... aun escucho el llanto de ella suplicándome porque no me fuera—

Sirius lo miro con dolor, pero Harry se alejo más aun de él —No soy héroe ni mártir— lo miro sin expresión —Sólo uno más en esta guerra que morirá antes que los demás, igual que ha sido a lo largo de la historia. Mi muerte quizás sirva de algo, y sino, al menos espero hacer bien las cosas, lo suficiente para darle a mi familia un poco más de tranquilidad. Y eso al final, es lo único que me importa—

—Y una cosa más— dijo el rubio fríamente —Yo soy Harry Dursley—

Sirius lo miro sorprendido y un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellos. Harry no mostró emoción alguna. El animago trato de decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por Creatcher, que paso casi corriendo entre ellos —Asquerosos niños sucios, llenando la casa de mi amo Sirius con sus pestilentes trucos, desagradables, Oh, si la ama estuviera aquí, que le diría al viejo Creatcher, si el señoriíto Regulus los viera, ah, la vergüenza, vergüenza, si tan sólo el amo Sirius los sacara a todo ellos...— y siguió murmurando cosas hasta perderse al entrar a la cocina y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Aun esta algo loco— suspiro Sirius —Pero logre darle un baño y una funda de almohada nueva. Aunque se rehúsa a quitarse el relicario. Lo trae a todos lados. Por lo demás esta bien, trata a todos un poco mejor—

—Te reconoce como su amo, ya es algo— dijo Harry mirando ningún punto en particular —¿El señor Dumbledore vendrá hoy?—

—Si, todos en realidad. Snape tiene algo nuevo— dijo con desagrado.

—Bien— se limito Harry y le paso el relicario de Slytherin —Por favor déselo—

—¿Adónde vas?— dijo Sirius ceñudo.

—Voy por algo de comer — contesto el joven cortante —Fuera— añadió y desapareció en un PUF, antes de que el animago pudiera decir algo.

—¡Harry!— gruño Sirius estrechando furioso el horrocrux. Murmuro algo por lo bajo y se dejo caer en un sillón de la renovada estancia.

Casi de inmediato, Remus, Thonks, Kingsley, Moddy, el señor y la señora Weasley salieron de la cocina. Sirius lo miro sin animo —Dijo que iba por algo para cenar—

—Si, lo escuchamos— suspiro Remus sentándose a su lado, mientras la señora Molly encantaba el recibidor para que nadie los escuchara.

—No fue muy bien ¿Eh?— dijo Thonks sonriendo con cariño a su primo.

—No, creo que lo hice bastante mal— suspiro con pesar, mirando el relicario.

—Dumbledore ya no debe de tardar, son casi las doce— comento Kinsley, tratando de cambiar el tema. Sirius le sonrío agradecido.

—¿Ese es el horrocrux?— gruño Moddy con los dos ojos sobre el relicario —Si, hay algo dentro de él. Parece vivo, se mueve—

—Parece normal desde afuera— dijo el señor Weasley —Igual que el diario, no parece peligroso—

—La perfecta trampa— gruño Moddy.

—El anillo de los Grauntt tenía una piedra dentro— sonrío Thonks —¿Creen que haya algo en este?—

—Espero que no— suspiro la señora Weasley —Dumbledore observo esa roca con mala cara. No creo que fuera algo bueno—

—¿Ya cenaste?— pregunto Remus a su amigo —Creatcher hizo unas albóndigas excelentes—

—Admito que es agradable no estar pegada al asador todo el tiempo— sonrío la señora Weasley divertida.

—Entre otras cosas— dijo Kingsley observando el resplandor en la mansión de los Black.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada y observaron a su alrededor. Aun asombrados del poder del joven rubio. Lo que a toda la Orden le hubiese tomado unos meses o más, se hizo en solo cuestión de segundos.

—Estoy seguro que va a regresar— dijo Remus animando a Sirius—Harry puede ser algo difícil, pero sabes que no hará más locuras, creo— añadió inseguro.

Nadie dijo nada con respecto a eso. Al parecer, todos pensaban que Harry se había ido a buscar el siguiente horrocrux por sí mismo... y quizás no estaban muy equivocados.

Para cuando Dumbledore llego, nadie supo decirle donde estaba Harry. Le explicaron todo lo sucedido, y él escuchó con calma. Suspiro hondamente y no dijo nada al respecto.

Los que si dijeron mucho fueron los demás miembros de la Orden, que al ver la renovación del cuartel no paraban de sorprenderse. Snape se limito a observar sin decir nada.

Lo primero que se hizo fue destruir el horrocrux, el cual desprendió un horrible chillido mientras moría. No hubo nada dentro de él y tras un leve regocijo, todos escucharon la nueva información de Snape.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie sabía aun nada de Harry. Muchos como Sirius pensaban lo peor; que Voldemor lo había capturado y posiblemente estaba muerto.

O al menos eso pensaron, hasta que Harry se apareció en el recibidor con una copa de oro. Estaba pálido y tenía una rajada detrás del ojo izquierdo que le abarcaba de la frente hasta el cuello. Parecía haber sido hecha con un cuchillo al rojo vivo... la señora Weasley grito aterrada al verlo surgir de la nada. Sirius fue el primero en salir de la cocina y correr hasta Harry.

El chico cayo de rodillas y su padrino lo libro del suelo. Fue cuando varias heridas, hechas al parecer por una bestia de grandes garras le había casi destrozado la espalda.

—¡DIOS MIO!— gimió aterrada la señora Weasley. Su esposo la alejó de ahí y Kingsley, que estaba en el momento, ayudo a Sirius con el chico. Lo acostaron boca abajo y le rasgaron la camisa blanca toda llena de sangre. Kingsley cerro las heridas lo mejor que pudo, pero miro a Sirius nervioso.

—Perdió mucha sangre— le susurro —Necesita una pócima restauradora—

Todos se miraron contrariados.

—Yo la haré—

—¡Hermione!— dijo la señora Weasley sorprendida, y no era la única.

—No hay problema, se como hacerla— dijo en tono practico y se acerco a Harry. Tomo de su pantalón la caja que había visto antes y la aumento de tamaño.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada más y la dejaron trabajar. No era el momento para hacer preguntas.

Hermione observó el herbario personal de Harry, asombrada de la gran variedad de ingredientes ubicados en los estantes. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, agrupados por orden alfabético. Incluso el caldero estaba en el grupo de C.

Preparo la poción sin miramientos y dos horas después, la poción estaba lista. Le dio una taza a Sirius y este de inmediato se la dio a su ahijado.

Hermione se tomo el tiempo para observar un poco más el herbario. Lo encontraba fascinante. Tantos ingredientes, todos diversos y todos de un valor diferente. El veneno de acromantula era muy raro y costoso, no imaginaba como pudo haberlo conseguido... piel de serpiente de tres cuernos... considerada material para algunas pociones de mala reputación... ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Acaso en el callejón Knokut?

La castaña se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter era en verdad alguien... multifacético. Observo interesada un par de libros, ubicados debajo de la sección L. Tomo uno y vio el título... no pudo ver mucho, ya que una mano le bloqueo la vista.

Levanto la mirada sin sorprenderse y se topo con los ojos esmeralda de alguien que sonreía gentilmente. Jadeaba un poco y aun estaba manchado en su propia sangre y con su grotesca rajada en la cara.... pero vivo.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, señorita Granger ¿Cierto?— dijo y con calma le retiro el libro —Prometo no enseñarte su contenido nunca. Ahora si me permites— y en un chasquido, todas sus cosas desaparecieron.

—Vaya forma de agradecer— dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

Harry amplio su sonrisa —El conocimiento es bueno, pero la curiosidad que lo hace funcionar puede ser peligroso ¿Te molestaría regresarme ese veneno de acromantula y la piel de serpiente de tres cuernos que tomaste? Por favor— añadió gentilmente.

Hermione sonrío ligeramente y le regresó sus cosas —Bueno, adiós— le dio la espalda y apenas llego a la escalera cuando algo salió volando de su túnica. Se giro sorprendida y vio que Harry sostenía una botella de color violeta.

—Perdón, se me olvidaba mi pócima de Felix Felicitis— sonrío con calma el rubio.

—Esta bien, nadie necesita más suerte que tú— dijo algo divertida y subió las escaleras. Harry desapareció las tres cosas y la miro perderse un poco más arriba. Noto dos cabezas, una pelirroja y otra castaña.

—Esos tres juntos son peligrosos— dijo más para él, aunque todos lo escucharon. Suspiro hondamente y se giro al grupo de adultos que había estado escuchando todo en silencio.

—Ah, hola, perdón por el retrazo— sonrío apenado, haciendo que la rajada en su cara se viera más grotesca.

Sirius fue el primero en ponerse molesto, se abrió paso entre los demás y miro a Harry severamente —¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Te vas así nada más sin decir nada! ¡No regresaste, dijiste que irías a cenar y por ende asumí que regresarías más tarde! ¡Ni siquiera nos enviaste una nota o algo! ¿Sabes como estábamos todos? ¡Pensábamos lo peor! ¡Que Voldemort te había atrapado! ¡No dormí pensando que no te vería más! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sólo porque no somós tú familia no nos importa? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros, que sólo te usamos para vencer a Voldemort y que no nos interesas si mueres en el intento? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¡Todos estamos destrozados porque estas muriendo! ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que no te voy a ver crecer? ¡Lily y James murieron para salvarte y aun así sólo pudieron darte apenas unos años! ¡Eso no es gracioso, eso te destroza Harry!— Sirius dejo gritar, su voz se había quebrado sin desearlo. Harry lo miraba perplejo al igual que Remus y los demás... era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el animago dejaba salir todo lo que guardaba su corazón. Por un momento de sus ojos colgaban finas lagrimas.

Se hizo una pausa, hasta que Harry hablo —Si, es verdad, lo siento mucho. Sé que dije muchas tonterías ayer, y en verdad lo lamento... creo que si me hice el mártir, sólo dije... cosas que te lastimaron— lo miro con cariño —Tuve tiempo de pensar las cosas, prometo no desaparecer ni hacerte sentir mal de esta forma otra vez, no voy a dejarte con el remordimiento de que quizás lo último que nos dijimos sólo fueron cosas hirientes—

Sirius hizo una mirada indiferente, pero con una mueca más parecida a una sonrisa y su ahijado le regresó el gesto sonriendo con calma.

—Bueno, al menos ya regresaste— dijo Sirius aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta, mientras se pasaba el ante brazo por los ojos —Hay pechuga de pavo rellena de queso con crema de champiñones, Creatcher las hizo—

—Eso suena bien— sonrío Harry y con un chasquido de sus dedos se quito las siniestras manchas de sangre sobre su piel, la herida en su cara y se mostró con una camisa blanca de mangas y un pantalon negro con tirantes —Mientras comemos, puedo informarles de la próximas noticias... asalte Gringotts— sonrío con un brazo tras la nuca.

La cara de todos los presentes fue un poema. Con sus ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula casi hasta el piso; Kingsley incluso dejo caer su varita y Moddy por un momento pareció que iba a soltar su bastón.

—¡Súper!— chillo Thonks.

—¿Súper? ¡Fue suicidio!— grito la señora Weasley pálida.

—Entonces lo de la espalda.... ¿un dragón?— gimió perplejo Kingsley notando que ya no traía su varita.

—¿Te volviste loco?— dijo Remus sin aliento —¡¿Que rayos se te metió a la cabeza?! ¡Gringotts, GRINGOTTS! Ne-necesito sentarme...— parecía libido y se dejo caer sobre un sillón.

—¿Te vieron?— gruño Moddy interesado. Remus fue quien le contesta casi histérico —¡¿Qué si lo vieron Moddy?! ¡Cómo no le iban a ver si peleó contra un dragón!—

—Admite que eso es sorprendente— gruño ásperamente el exauror —Sorprendente para su edad. Nadie había irrumpido antes en Gringotts, no desde hace unos cinco años, cuando quien-tú-sabes fue por la piedra filosofal. Esto va a ser noticia mañana—

—Pues, si es sorprendente — admitió el señor Weasley impresionado —Es decir, la mayoría muere antes de poder sacar algo de los gnomos... pero Harry esta aquí— sonrío —Fantástico de verdad, eh, ah, pero estuvo mal, muy mal— dijo de inmediato al ver la expresión su esposa.

—Yo opino igual que Remus— dijo la señora Weasley colorada —¡Es sólo un niño, él no debería hacer esas cosas en su _estado_!— remarco furiosa con los demás, que parecían creer que eso era divertido y habían olvidado completamente que el chico frente a ellos estaba muriendo sin la necesidad de verse en contra de un dragón.

Nadie dijo nada y un silencio incomodo se apodero del recibidor, Sirius lo rompió algo nervioso —Eh, ven Harry, vamos a comer algo... luego me cuentas—

El rubio se dejo hacer, más tarde en la cocina, movidos más que nada por la curiosidad, los demás lo siguieron para escuchar porque Harry había irrumpido en Gringotts.

Mientras hablaba, Harry parecía muy calmado, como si todo eso hubiese sido sólo un paseo por la colina, algo casi aburrido... tomando que había aparecido casi muerto y bañado en su propia sangre y casi desfigurado del rostro.

—Bueno— dijo sorprendido el señor Weasley —No sabía que quien-tú-sabes, se llamaba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, tiene sentido que tuviera una cuenta en Gringotts antes de convertirse por completo en un mago tenebroso. Los Gnomos son muy estrictos en sus informes. Una cuenta abierta no se cierra hasta que se cancela en persona—

—Es más fácil decir Ryddle que quien-ustedes-saben— opino Thonks muy animada —Suena más normal, menos terrible—

—Casi humano— opino Kingsley interesado —Es más fácil perder el miedo a la oscuridad si sabes que hay detrás... así que él fue alguien normal alguna vez—

—Hasta que se consumió en las artes oscuras— gruño Moddy, pero observo interesado a Harry —Pero aun así, es increíble que puedas percibir los últimos pensamientos de quien-tu-sabes sólo con tener contacto con su magia—

—Creo que es por la cicatriz— dijo Harry con calma, cortando parte de la pechuga —Es más como una conexión, como un teléfono con dos líneas —

—¿Un, _qué_?— dijo Kingsley, pero al señor Weasley se le ilumino el rostro —¡Yo los conozco! Los teléfonos son unas cosas que los muggles usan para comunicarse entre ellos— miro a Harry con interés —¿En tu casa tienen uno, de que color es, usa enchufe? Espera, tengo un catalogo aquí, dime como es porque me gus- em, er, e-eso puede esperar, si, luego— dijo nervioso, al ver la expresión de su esposa.

—Bien, fuiste a Gringotts e irrumpiste en la bóveda de ese Ryddle— dijo la señora Weasley ceñuda, pero parecía más cómoda diciendo _Riddle_ que _quien-tú-sabes_ —Pero ¿Alguno de los gnomos te vio?—

Harry negó con calma —No, fui disfrazado... con la poción multijugos, pero uno de los dragones me lastimo severamente cuando ya se estaban perdiendo los efectos—

—¿Dragones? ¿Había más de uno?— dijo Sirius sorprendido —Va-vaya— se limito observando a Remus pálido.

Al día siguiente, las lechuzas que entregaron El Profeta en Grimmaul Place fueron esperadas con profundo interés. La nota de la intromisión en una de las bóvedas de Gringotts abarcaba la primera plana, donde se veía en la foto principal bajo el encabezado a los gnomos bastante furiosos.

Ron y Cedric no se mostraron nada felices por la nueva _hazaña _de Harry, parecían de peor humor del acostumbrado. Y para el colmo, el joven rubio no ayudaba mucho con sus comentarios.

Lejos de tratar de evitarlos, Harry parecía encantado de toparse con ellos y provocarlos con sus comentarios sarcásticos siempre que podía.

Esa tarde se habían encontrado en el pasillo del tercer piso por casualidad, Ron y Cedric lo pasaron de largo hastiados de su presencia, pero el rubio no pudo dejarlos pasar así nada más.

—¿Y como va la limpieza Weasley, Diggory?— pregunto Harry en tono casual —Ah, es verdad, ya no hay necesidad—

Ron y Cedric se giraron para golpearlo, pero cada vez que iban a hacerlo, Harry aparecía y desaparecía frente a sus narices, evadiendo sus puñetazos y patadas, hasta que quedaron demasiado exhaustos como para seguir.

Al final, se quedaron rechinando los dientes furiosos mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras encantado de la vida, silbando una melodía alegre.

Y esa escena se repitió casi todo el día. En cuanto ningún adulto estaba presente, Harry los provocaba y los dejaba con un palmo de narices al desaparecer justo cuando pensaban golpearlo.

A la hora de la cena, el ambiente entre ellos tres estaba tan cargado de tensión, que Sirius tuvo que llevarse a Harry a otro lado.

Esa noche Dumbledore se presento para destruir la copa de Hufflepuff, la cual dejo escapar un chirrido estruendoso al morir. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de regocijo. Un horrocrux menos del cual preocuparse... aunque aun no sabían cuantos más quedaban.

—Harry, quisiera hablar contigo— dijo al final Dumbledore, sonriéndole con cariño —Puedes quedarte si gustas Sirius—

Los demás adultos presentes salieron, dejando al padrino y ahijado dentro. Dumbledore tomo asiento en el escritorio y los demás recorrieron dos sillas frente a él.

—Harry— empezó el director con calma —Creo que ya lo sabes, pero una pequeña introducción no esta de más. Este curso que va a empezar en Hogwarts es muy importantes, porque es el año de los TIMO, Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, todo mago indiscutiblemente debe poseerlos para acreditar algún trabajo —

—Si, leí todo sobre ellos— asintió Harry con calma, francamente extrañado del tema de la conversación. Eso era lago ajeno a él.

—Excelente— sonrío Dumbledore —Bueno, sé que te preguntarás el porque de esta conversación. Es simple Harry, me gustaría que llevarás esta curso en Hogwarts. Sólo necesitarías acreditar con una valoración sencilla los cuatro primeros cursos, la cual estoy seguro no será ningún reto para ti—

Sirius miro sorprendido a Dumbledore

Harry lo miro sin expresión, y tras una pausa dijo serio —No, no creo que haya algún examen de este mundo que represente un reto para mí... pero usted no sabe que no voy a vivir lo suficiente como para avanzar el resto—

El director hizo una sonrisa dolorosa —Me temo que así es, Harry... Pero me gustaría más que estuvieras ocupado, pensando en otra cosa que no sea Voldemort y como tratar de matarte a ti mismo antes de que la maldición llegue a tú corazón—

La mirada de Harry se volvió sombría, a pesar de no estar mostrando una reacción abierta.

—Sé que haz avanzado mucho en poco tiempo Harry, la noticia de tu entrada en Gringotts lo demuestra. Ahora no tengo dudas de que nadie puede detenerte en estos momentos, me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera yo o Voldemort podríamos hacerlo— Sirius abrió ligeramente la boca. Harry no se mostró feliz de escuchar eso.

—Por eso creo conveniente que trates de convivir con alguien más que no sean miembros de la Orden o los jóvenes Weasley y Diggry—

—Porque soy demasiado peligroso ahora— añadió Harry, mirando sin inmutarse al director. Sirius no entendió ese comentario.

Dumbledore miro al chico con sus ojos brillantes —En estos momentos Harry, no te reconozco. No eres más ese chico que vi en la enfermería en el curso anterior. Saber que estas muriendo te ha vuelto obsesivo, estas tomando riesgos innecesarios, estas demasiado inestable ahora— Harry se cruzo de brazos —Y sabes que una prueba de eso fue tú pelea en contra del joven Weasley y Cedric. Fuiste más lejos de lo que debiste. Y sé que lo sabes. Pero te excusas a ti mismo pensando que como vas a morir no importa, que puedes tomar los riesgos que quieras ya que eso no va a cambiar nada. Estas muerto sin importar lo que pase. Te has rendido mucho antes de lo que pensé—

Harry se puso de pie demasiado rápido. Seguía sin expresión pero su mirada era fría.

—¿Qué harás Harry?— pregunto Dumbledore con calma —¿Piensas huir de nuevo como lo has hecho cada vez que alguien te dice la verdad en tu cara?— los ojos de Harry se estrecharon peligrosamente.

El joven rubio le dio la espalda y desapareció en PUF.

Cuando Harry reapareció, estaba enfrente de un pasillo de roca sólida. Era un lugar familiar. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás... era el pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

El último lugar donde debía estar antes de ir por Naguini. Harry dio tres vueltas de extremo a extremo del pasillo, hasta que una puerta apareció. El lugar donde están las cosas que desean ser ocultadas.

Harry entro sin más miramientos, busco entre las repisas llenas hasta encontrar la corona de Ravenclaw. La tomo y salió de ahí con calma. Cerro la puerta tras él y el joven rubio miro sin inmutarse a alguien conocido.

—Hola de nuevo Harry— dijo Dumbledore con calma, observando como la sala de los objetos ocultos desaparecía tras el joven.

Harry no respondió nada y le lanzo la corona de Ravenclaw sin mucho tacto —Este es el otro Horrocrux. Ahora debo irme, falta otro más—

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál sería ese?— dijo Dumbledore con calma, pero un brillo casi peligroso se asomaba en sus ojos.

Harry sonrío casi de forma malsana —Naguni, la serpiente de Voldemort— apenas las ultimas palabras salieron de su boca, Harry se estremeció de golpe, unas cuerdas salieron de la varita del director y se enredaron en él.

—Harry, me gustaría que dejaras de hacer esto— Dumbledore se escuchaba molesto. Pero el chico sonrío con cierta satisfacción y las cuerdas desaparecieron en un segundo.

Dumbledore le miro serio.

—Usted sabe que se necesita más que eso para detenerme. No haga nada que vaya a lamentar después— indico Harry fríamente, y un escudo rojo se interpuso entre un desmayus de parte del director.

—Reconsidera esto Harry, antes de que seas tú quien lo lamente—

—No hay nada que lamentar señor— respondió Harry, observando como todos los hechizos de Dumbledore eran pulverizados en cuanto chocaban en su escudo —De hecho, su charla fue muy reveladora— Harry desapareció y reapareció a las espaldas del Director —Descubrí que le doy miedo. Mi poder es demasiado y como dijo, así de inestable sólo puedo ser un peligro para los demás—

Dumbledore se giro de inmediato sorprendido, y quedo cara a cara frente al chico que le miraba sin expresión —Si uno no tiene suficiente poder, es un estorbo. Si tiene demasiado poder es un ser terrible. Al final no se le da gusto nadie ¿Verdad señor?—

Harry le dio la espalda —Ya no lo voy a preocupar más, descuide, terminare con Naguini y regresare a Grimmaul Place para despedirme. No hay un lugar para mí en este mundo. Adiós señor—

—¡HARRY!— lo llamo Dumbledore, pero muy tarde, lo único que su mano pudo atrapar, fue algo del vapor escarlata que se escapo de sus dedos.


	4. Pausa

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

Más tarde, en Grimmaul Place, Dumbledore había caído de espaldas por un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula, que le partio el labio que empezó a sangrar.

Snape estaba ahí, sorprendido increíblemente por lo que acababa de ver. Y no era el único, los señores Weasley, Thonks, Kingsley, Moddy y Sirius no cabían en su estupor.

Cuando Dumbledore regreso de Hogwarts para comunicarles lo que había sucedido, Remus fue, él que sin aviso, dio el primer paso y golpeo de lleno al director.

—¿Cómo ha podido decirle eso?— dijo Remus furioso y miro a Sirius peor aun —¿Cómo pudiste dejar que le dijera eso?—

Su mejor amigo nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí. No supo que contestar.

—¿Qué Harry es demasiado inestable? ¡Claro que es inestable! ¡Es apenas un adolescente, un niño! ¿Cómo pueden pedirle que sea maduro cuando esta asustado? ¡Esta aterrado maldita sea! ¡Ningún otro mago a tenido la carga que lleva Harry sobre sí jamás! ¡Ni siquiera tú Dumbledore!— grito Remus observando fríamente al director, que Snape estaba ayudando a levantar.

—Harry apenas se estaba abriendo a nosotros ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? Veo que serás un gran mago Dumbledore, pero cuando se trata de entender en verdad a las personas, eres en realidad un inepto —la señora Weasley abrió la boca más sorprendida aun —¡Cuantas veces Ron, Cedric, Hermione y Neville se metieron en terribles problemas, cuantas veces no estuvieron al borde del peligro por decisiones fuera de lugar! ¡Y nunca, jamás les dijiste algo como eso, nunca! ¿Pero a Harry? Un chico que tuvo que dejar todo lo que conocía, donde sueños de Voldemort le aterraban cada noche cuando asesinaba alguien frente a él, escuchando sus suplicas, su dolor, sus rostros de terror mientras morían ¿Cómo pudiste? Harry tuvo que aprender cruelmente que era diferente, nadie estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, pensó que estaba loco, escuchando voces y viendo sólo Dios sabe que más. Dejo todo Dumbledore, todo, para venir a ayudarnos. A nosotros, un grupo de extraños que sólo le reafirmaban una y otra vez que no era normal ¡Ni siquiera entre nosotros Harry es normal! ¿Cómo crees que eso le sentó, eh? ¡Hacer magia sin varita, llevarla a un nivel que nadie ni en sueños puede alcanzar, ni siquiera tú! ¡A él si le dices estupideces!—

Remus tuvo que hacer una pausa entre jadeos, estaba rojo de la rabia que lo inundaba y sus ojos estaban brillando —Yo te digo lo mismo Dumbledore... no te reconozco. No veo más al gentil director que me dio una oportunidad cuando entre a Hogwarts ¿Dónde está ese gentil hombre que me tendió la mano cuando yo era tan diferente a los demás? Ya no lo veo... no lo veo más en ti..... ¿O es que acaso me ayudaste por que sabías que tenías el control?—

Sirius parpadeo extrañado y miro a su amigo sin comprender. Remus continuo: —¿Es eso Dumbledore?— pregunto tranquilamente, relajando su cuerpo —¿Cómo no puedes controlar a Harry, no deseas ayudarlo?—

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del estudio. Dumbledore permaneció rígido entre ellos, sin expresión en su anciano rostro. Snape a su lado, observaba a Remus.

El hombre lobo sonrío con desagrado —Te has pasado los años hablando de lo equivocados que están todos, cuando hablan de la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles, los gnomos, elfos y centauros y Dios sabe que más Dumbledore— lo miro con asco —Pero al final eres como ellos. Dígame señor director ¿Qué se siente ya no ser el número uno? Dígame por favor ¿Qué lo hace diferente a Voldemort ahora? ¿Qué?— Remus les dio la espalda —Ya no me interesa trabajar a tú lado, no con alguien tan despreciable como tú, pero— se giro a Dumbledore con una de las miradas más fieras que nunca antes alguien pudo conocer —Si algo le pasa a Harry, si no regresa nunca más, te juro Dumbledore, por Lily y James, que si algo le pasa a Harry, juro que no se como, pero me encargare de matarte si Voldemort no lo hace antes—

Remus salió del despacho azotando la puerta ante la sorpresa de los demás. El silencio se rompió tan bruscamente como Remus lo hizo aparecer.

—¿Es verdad?— pregunto Sirius, sin compasión en su voz —¿No dijiste todo eso pensando en Harry, sino en tú miedo de no poder controlarlo? Porque si es así, vete—

—¡Sirius!— dijo el señor Weasley sorprendido.

Pero el animago siguió hablando como si no existiera nadie más —Luchar contra Voldemort es importante, pero más importante para mí es Harry. Remus no habla por hablar, no es como yo— le dijo fríamente —Le creo más a él que a ti Dumbledore. No eres bienvenido a este hogar. Lárgate, llévate tú maldita Orden, tu maldito ejercito y no regreses más— Sirius miro a Snape con rabia —Y no olvides a ninguno de tus lacayos—

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Naguini nunca se separaba de Voldemot, amenos que tuviera que slir en misión o a cazar su alimento. Harry sabía que mientras la serpiente estuviera fiel a su amo, no podía localizarla. Así que debía esperar una de las únicas dos opciones anteriores para poder encontrarla.

—Y actualmente, Naguini esta en una misión— sonrío Harry para si, observando el cielo estrellado, recostado en el asiento delantero de su Countur azul oscuro, que flotaba sobre las nubes —Ella esta en el Ministerio buscando la profecía—

Se toco la frente, cerro los ojos y pudo ver claramente como ella se deslizaba sin miramientos sobre el largo pasillo de puertas cerradas.

Harry desapareció y reapareció justo enfrente de la serpiente, la cual irguió su cabeza sorprendida.

_tú..._

_sí, y tú debes ser naguini_ sonrío Harry respondiéndole en parcel, alumbrado por las danzantes antorchas que colgaban en el estrecho pasillo, haciéndolo ver ciertamente perverso.

La serpiente se irguió abriendo su hocico, lista para atacar. Pero el rubio fue más rápido que ella, la cabeza de Nagui salió volando al verse desprendida de tajo de su cuerpo. La cabeza rodó en el aire salpicando las paredes de sangre negra, hasta caer con un golpe seco.

Harry se quito un salpicón del fluido escarlata de los labios, mientras la cicatriz le punzaba terriblemente, casi haciéndolo doblar las rodillas. Tratando de hacer su dolor a un lado, el joven rubio miro la entrada. Abrió la puerta y siguió el camino que había estado observando en sus sueños, ya no guiado por Naguini, sino por él mismo.

Pero Harry no se dirigió a la sala de las profecías, sino al arco del velo. El mismo que se había llevado a Sirius muchos años atrás. Y lo observo. Aun escuchaba los murmullos del otro lado, como si alguien pudiera verlo del otro extremo y deseara llamar su atención para que se acercara... si, que se acercara un poco más, sólo un poco... lo suficiente para tocarlo, si, sólo un poco... por favor, acércate, déjame tocarte, Oh, cuanto he esperado por tocar a alguien otra vez, ven, ven a mi lado, solo un paso más, sólo ven, entra, se bienvenido, entra, si, extiende tu mano, tócame...... no, no te acerques, no, vete, retrocede, no me toques con tú mano ¡Vete, no, NOO!

Ahora Harry sólo escuchaba gritos en sus oídos. Eran tantos y tan agudos, todos ellos peleando por salir, arrastrándose y desgarrando a los demás como una salvaje estampida de muerte tratando de salir, huir unos de los otros, con todo su dolor y su agonía... hasta que ya no hubo nada.

El arco ardía en llamas, consumiendo poco a poco el velo. Y así sería por siempre. El hechizo de _Gubraith_, el fuego eterno, ayudaría a que nadie pudiera caer de nuevo dentro de él, al menos eso esperaba.

El placer que produce una muerte tranquila después de una vida violenta no es fácil de evitar. Muchos viven deseando morir y otros, mueren deseando haber vivido.

Harry escucho pasos acercándose y desapareció justo cuando la cabeza flotante de Thonks abrió la puerta, observando sorprendida el enorme fuego que se alzaba ante ella. Alzo su varita en alto y observo detenida mente el interior. Un ligero vapor escarlata llamó su atención. Se acerco, mirando con cuidado que sólo ella estaba ahí.

—Harry estuvo aquí— chillo sorprendida lo más bajo que pudo. Miro el gran arco en llamas y un súbito PUF la hizo girarse de inmediato con varita en mano.

—Hola señorita Thonks— sonrío Harry, cargando las dos partes separadas de la serpiente entre sus manos.

—¡Harry!— chillo Thonks sonriendo de lado a lado —Ups— se disculpo —Sabía que eras tú, apenas empecé la guardia y vi la serpiente muerta con la puerta abierta. Pensé lo peor, pero que bueno que te encontré— dijo apresuradamente sonriendo espléndida y quitándose la capa invisible —¿Tú hiciste eso?— señalo el fuego —claro que fuiste tú, es genial ¿Para que es? Se que esa cosa era peligrosa, no se los detalles, bueno, mi jefe de casa siempre dijo que necesitaba aprender a concentrarme ¿Por qué traes la serpiente?—

—Es el último horrocrux— sonrío Harry —Iba a llevárselo al señor Dumbledore, pero tenía que encárgame de ese arco primero. Es maldad pura, el fuego sólo hará más fácil que la gente se aleje de él. Lo encante con el hechizo de Gubraith— Thonks abrió la boca de forma antinatural.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Que genial!— exclamo observando el fuego como la cosa más increíble del mundo —He escuchado de eso, pero jamás creí conocer a alguien que pudiera hacerlo. Súper—

—Bueno, sé que esta de guardia, pero con la serpiente fuera de camino, no creo que Voldemort decida una nueva excursión ¿Gusta regresar conmigo al cuartel?— pregunto Harry amablemente, aunque notando como la sonrisa de Thonks desapareció.

—Oh, sí... el cuartel— murmuro nerviosa —Um, verás Harry, paso algo muy gracioso— sonrío vacilante —El cuartel se movió a la casa de los Weasley por el momento, sólo por esta noche, nos moveremos constantemente hasta encontrar otro lugar.... um, Grimmaul Place, uh, es decir, em... Nadie de la Orden es bien recibido en casa de mi primo—

Harry la miro sorprendido y confuso. Pero unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Tomo a Thonks de la cintura y ambos desaparecieron en un PUF escarlata.

Y la joven pelirosa miro sorprendida como habían aparecido justo en la entrada de la madriguera. Ella lo mira sonriendo encantada —Eso a sido genial ¡No sabía que podías aparecerte así nada más a pesar de la seguridad rigurosa del Ministerio!—

Harry le sonrío con calma —Muchas gracias, pero no a sido gran cosa—

Y de golpe, la puerta se abrió antes ellos, con dos magos apuntándoles directo a la cara.

—¿Thonks?—

—¿Harry?—

—Hola Moddy, Kingsley— sonrío la joven encantada —Harry y yo traemos el último horrocrux ¿Esta Dumbledore? Ah, y no me lo van a creer, dejamos atrás un arco en llamas ¡Fue súper! Te hubiera encantado Moddy— dijo Tonks abriéndose paso entre ellos sin pena alguna —Eso huele bien, Molly esta haciendo estofado ¿qué haces afuera Harry? Pasa, pasa, a Molly le va a encantar verte, y a Arthur también. De Ron no sé, a de estar arriba con Cedric, Hermione y Neville ¡Estamos de fiesta! No sabes, a Ron y Hermione los nombraron prefectos, yo nunca lo fui, mi jefe de casa decía que me faltaba algo indispensable, como la capacidad de aprender a comportarme ¿Y ustedes porque no cierran la puerta? ¿Qué no ven que es peligroso dejarla así? Pueden atacarnos o algo ¡Hola Arthur, mira a quien traje! Oh, pero por favor omite la serpiente muerta. Es un horrocrux, o lo fue, o es, no estoy segura ¡Hola Bill! Es verdad ¿Moddy, quieres tu capa? Creo que ya no la voy a ocupar por hoy. O quizás sí. Depende de Dumbledore, voy a preguntarle, espera aquí Harry, no tardo—

Y sin más, Thonks doblo al comedor, dejando a un grupo de cuatro magos y un joven entre sorprendido y extrañados. El señor Weasley salió de su sorpresa y miro a Harry sonriendo —Hola, buenas noches Harry ¿Cómo has estado?—

—Muy bien, gracias— respondió el joven con cortesía —Sólo he venido a dejar esto. Deben estar ocupados y no deseo interrumpirlos más— apareció un plato hondo lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera el cuerpo de la serpiente — Por favor háganlo rápido. No esta realmente muerta, será cuestión de minutos en lo que su cabeza vuelve a unirse a su cuerpo. Por el momento esta dormida y no puede comunicarse con Tom Riddle, pero lo hará pronto—

—¿Es el último?— pregunto Bill entre la duda y la sorpresa —Pensé que todos serían objetos—

—Creo que ella fue una de sus mejores obras— dijo Harry limpiándose la sangre negra de los pantalones y la camisa de mangas en un chasquido —Ocultó la muerte en la vida. El mejor disfraz— explico enigmáticamente. Se alisó la camisa y miro a todos resuelto —Debo irme, pasen buenas noches—

—Por favor espera Harry— todos en la entrada se giraron de inmediato al llamado de Dumbledore —Quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos— dijo con calma.

Harry observo a Snape surgiendo detrás del director, seguido de varios de la Orden; y un poco más al fondo surgieron Ron y su grupo. El joven pelirrojo no se veía nada feliz.

El joven rubio miró al anciano Dumbledore fijamente sin expresión. Al final Harry hablo —Quisiera que primero fuera el horrocrux. Esta empezando a despertar, después, creo que puedo quedarme unos momentos—

—Gracias— sonrío Dumbledore.

Sólo tomo unos minutos eliminar definitivamente a la serpiente, la cual murio desprendiendo no un chillido, sino una especie de grito desgarrador, como el de un verdadero ser humano muriendo violentamente.

El grito perturbó a muchos. La señora Weasley fue a la cocina y Harry ya no la vio. Thonks lo considero interesante.

—Podemos salir para hablar ¿Señor?— propuso Harry a Dumbledore —Sólo por precaución quisiera poner un par de defensas a la casa de los Weasley—

El director asintió y salieron al jardín del frente, bajo la atenta mirada de la Orden... y de un par de jóvenes insistentes.

—Me sorprende que trajeras a Thonks aquí— comento Dumbledore mientras se alejaban.

—Estaba deprisa. Unos miembros del ministerio estaba corriendo a donde estábamos. Sin duda alarmados por lo que hice— explico Harry observando la madriguera cuando hubieron pasado la verja de la entrada.

—¿Por qué incendiaste por siempre el arco?— Dumbledore le dio una intensa mirada.

—Tenía mis razones— se limito Harry, llamando a sus flamas que rodearon a la madriguera y sus habitantes en un pentagrama. Dumbledore dejo sus preguntas y observo. Grandes anillos giratorios surgieron del pentagrama, cada uno con inscripciones de latín, que por la velocidad en la que se movían, era imposible de leer. Sólo tardo un par de segundos. Los anillos giraron hasta desaparecer. El pentagrama brillo y se apago.

Harry observo al director con calma —Ya debo irme. Lamento si lo que digo es grosero, pero dejemos los modales de lado. Dígame que desea—

Dumbledore lo miro fijamente —Cometí un error. Te dije algo que no debí, no pensé en tus sentimientos... este es el segundo error que cometo. No estoy nada orgulloso de eso— la mirada del directo vaciló un poco —Muchas veces se es demasiado joven y se hacen locuras que dañan a los demás sin saberlo... las consecuencias suelen ser terribles por lo general— sus ojos se pierden en las estrellas —Pero también, aquellos que han aprendido de sus errores y se jactan de poder evitarlos, son los primeros en recaer—

Harry comprendió que Dumbledore hablaba de él mismo. Quizás se veía reflejado en él, jóven, con más poder y habilidad de la que debería. Un poder que lo había llevado a tomar malas decisiones... decisiones fatales...

—Perdóname Harry— sonrío Dumbledore, con sus ojos brillando más de lo usual —Perdóname por decirte algo que no debí. Pero tuve miedo que tú poder te estuviera consumiendo como a hecho con tantos otros... no deseaba eso...— su mirar se volvió muy cálido —Pero es verdad que tú no puedes ser normal. No puedo pedirte que lo seas y al mismo tiempo pedirte que tengas sangre fría cuando estas muriendo. Para cuando llegue el siguiente verano, tú no vas a estar aquí—

Harry asintió con pesar.

—Si...— suspiro Dumbledore cansado —Pensé que estabas siendo pesimista acerca de tu futuro... pero es que, no es que tú creas que no lo tienes; es que sabes que ya no lo tienes. Cada día para ti es menos tiempo y sólo deseas aprovecharlo lo mejor posible— el director pareció más viejo que nunca antes —Cuando tus padres murieron Harry, yo te deje con los Dursley y a pesar de mis dudas, ellos te criaron como a uno de ellos o más. Te amaron más de lo que yo pude imaginar, dándote un buen ejemplo por lo que veo ahora— sonrío con cariño —Jure protegerte de todo lo que pudiera las timarte Harry, por tus padres que dieron su vida por ti, por Lily y James... pero no lo hice... Cuando rehusaste ir a Hogwarts, pensé que ahora que estarías en el lugar más seguro para ti, a pesar de que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo... Y con la reaparición de Voldemort, y las nuevas aventuras del joven Weasley, Digory, Granger y Longbottom; pues, pensé que era ya hora de dejarte ser lo que deseabas ser... un niño normal—

Harry le sonrío con calma —Y le doy las gracias por eso señor. Disfrute cada momento con mi familia, siendo normal...— se permitió una risa algo irónica —Pero creo que hay cosas que uno no puede evitar. Podría decirse que es el destino—

El viento se meció sobre la hierba, ululando una suave melodía —Sirius y Remus te estan esperando Harry— dijo al fin Dumbledore encaminándose a la madriguera —No creo que vayamos a unirnos de nuevo, ya que cometi el error de ofenderlos terriblemente, no sólo a ellos, si no a la memoria de Lily y James... no tengo cara para regresar. No aun. Pero espero algún día, cuando esto acabe, poder tener el derecho de volver a verlos—

Harry lo vio alejarse un poco. Dumbledore se detuvo —No diré adiós, porque honestamente espero volver a vernos...—

—Sí— contesto el más joven. El director se giro a verlo una vez más —¿Qué harás ahora?—

Harry sonrío con una seguridad que Dumbledore no había visto desde hace mucho —Ir por Voldemort. Ninguno de nosotros puede vivir mientras el otro exista — hizo una inclinación respetuosa al director y sonrío abiertamente —Hasta luego— y desapareció en el PUF escarlata que empezaba a caracterizarlo definitivamente.

Dumbledore miro las estrellas, preguntándose lo que sería del futuro de ahora en adelante.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando Harry apareció en Grimmaul Place, escucho un estruendo de algo cayendo al suelo. Al girarse descubrió que era Sirius, quien, al no esperarlo tan repentinamente, cayo del sillón donde estaba leyendo El Profeta.

—¡Oh, lo siento!— se disculpo Harry sonrojándose apenado.

—¿Harry?— gimió Sirius apenas saliendo de su estupor y guardando su varita —¡Harry!— grito abiertamente —¡REMUS ES HARRY!— añadió y se levanto de un salto para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué dices Sirius?— dijo Remus, asomándose por las escaleras envuelto en una toalla y con varita en mano —¡Por Dios! ¡Harry!— grito sonriendo emocionado y para cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, había transformado su toalla en una túnica decente.

Entre ambos lo abrazaron y casi se lo comen entre reprimendas por haberse ido así sin decir nada. Creatcher se paso por el recibidor molesto, pero al ver que no era ningún Weasley, pareció más tolerable y les sirvió un par de cervezas de mantequilla acompañadas con bocados de jamón y queso, mientras terminaba la cena.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra desaparecer así de nuevo!— remarco Sirius, dando un largo trago de su bebida para luego engullir seis rollos de jamón de una sentada. Al parecer tenía mucha hambre, pensaba Harry sonriendo con pena.

—A estado muy preocupado, ambos en realidad— le dijo Remus con calma —Sirius incluso perdió el apetito de los nervios— sonrío, tomando cuatro rebanas de queso y devorándolas en una mordida.

Harry sonrío divertido y algo arrepentido. Había ocasionado grandes problemas a dos personas muy importantes para él.

Poco después, Creatcher les aviso que la cena estaba lista. Pasaron a la cocina, donde los tres limpiaron todos los recipientes sin dejar nada. Harry entendía que Sirius y Remus tuvieran tanta hambre, pero le sorprendió que él no se hubiera quedado atrás. Repitió tres veces antes de sentirse lleno.

Con los ánimos mejor puestos y sintiéndose más cómodos, Harry les explicó lo que había estado haciendo durante el tiempo que permaneció ausente de ellos.

Ninguno de los merodeadores dijo nada de su encuentro con Dumbledore, pero Remus si pareció interesado en lo último que le había dicho al director.

—Sobre Voldemort, Harry ¿Iras a buscarlo?— pregunto cruzando sus brazos. Sirius miro a su ahijado sin decir nada. Obviamente esperaba su respuesta antes de hacer cualquier movimiento o decir algo.

Harry sonrío con calma —No es necesario. Él esta aquí, de eso estoy seguro. No irá a ningún lado. No mandara a nadie por nada ni menos aun cambiara sus planes, porque lo que busca esta aquí. Ahora estoy seguro que esta protegido por el _fidelio_, una magia tan poderosa que no puedo romper o buscar con mi propio poder si no se donde esta. No creo que ningún mortifago me vaya a decir tampoco. No vale la pena ir por uno porque se matarían a sí mismo antes de traicionar a su amo, están demasiado asustados como para decir algo coherente ahora— suspiro hondamente y amplio su sonrisa —Así que como lo único que necesito es que salga del _fidelio_, pensaba tomarme un descanso hasta entonces y ponerme en forma para nuestro encuentro final —

Sirius y Remus sonrieron de una forma tan espléndida que incluso Creatcher se les unió, sin saber muy bien por que lo hacían.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los días que siguieron a ese, todo pareció como un sueño para los tres. Desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos. Al principio pasaban los días en Grimmaul Place, leyendo El Profeta y escuchando la radio mágica.

Después comenzaron a realizar pequeñas pero simples excursiones a lugares lejos de Londres. Subían al Countur y volaban disfrutando del destino que solía cambiar continuamente, mientras Creatcher iba con ellos, con una gran cesta donde tenía toda clase de bocadillos. Al principio estaba casi aterrado de dejar por tanto tiempo la mansión de los Black, pero después del primer mes, pareció que no le desagradaba tanto... aunque solía llevarse algo de plata para pulirla en el camino.

Cada vez llegaban más lejos y pronto los paseos se convirtieron en una oportunidad de entrenar entre ellos. Creatcher solía quedarse a la distancia, sentado sobre un largo mantel de color verde tallando alguna figura de plata, mientras veía a los tres magos lanzándose toda clase de hechizos. El elfo incluso empezó a disfrutar increíblemente esos momentos, y una prueba fue cuando Sirius quedo con la cara llena de tentáculos y Creatcher no pudo contener una risa estridente... aunque después hubo que pararlo para que no se golpeara en la cara con la pieza de plata que estaba limpiando.

Y mientras los días y semanas iban pasando, Harry estaba seguro de que atesoraría esos recuerdos en su corazón... y no sólo él, Sirius y Remus también lo harían. Recordarían esos momentos por muchos años... y quizás con el tiempo... dejarían de sentir el dolor por su muerte.

Y el momento llego...

Estaban cenando cuando lo sintió. Voldemort estaba fuera del _fidelio_. Se concentro y vio su figura acercándose a Azkaban... era la hora.

—Esta en Azkaban— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, pero Sirius lo sujeto a tiempo del hombro —Si tú vas, yo también— dijo severamente.

—Ni se les ocurra dejarme atrás— exclamo Remus con aire ofendido.

El joven rubio vaciló un poco, pero asintió sin más —Tomen unos abrigos, hace frío afuera— y tres abrigos aparecieron en sus manos. Cada uno tomo el suyo y desaparecieron en el PUF escarlata tan familiar.

Harry apenas podía creer que ya hubieran pasado las navidades... apenas y recordaba las risas y los momentos agradables en Grimmaul Place al lado de Remus y Sirius, mientras conducía en el Countur volador cerca de Azkaban, que se erguía fríamente entre el viento de lo que quedaba del invierno, con la nieve golpeando con fiereza todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

—La tormenta esta feroz— dijo Sirius observando atentamente a los dementores que flotaban arriba de ellos.

—Es mejor que no nos vean— sonrío Remus observando Azkaban más cerca de ellos —Pero aun así me sorprende que el escudo de Harry pueda abrirnos paso entre todas las defensas mágicas sin problemas—

—¿En serio?— rió Sirius divertido —A mi nada me sorprende ya—

Harry acelero de golpe —¡Ahí están!— grito sobresaltando a sus compañeros, que enfocaron al frente, donde las luces apuntaban. Parecía al principio una mancha negra con un par de manchas flotando a su alrededor, pero al enfocar mejor, vieron como esas manchas tenían rostro. Y que la más grande de ellas los miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre, como dos brazas al rojo vivo.

Sirius fue el primero en atacar. Bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y no dio lugar a tregua. Voldemort evito sin problemas los rayos pero algunos alcanzaron a sus seguidores que a pesar de seguir flotando alrededor de su amo, parecían inconscientes.

El contraataque no se hizo esperar. Voldemort lo inicio, pero con estupor pudo ver como el auto los evitaba con gran agilidad. Harry le cedió el volante a Sirius y desapareció del auto, el cual vaciló un poco el vuelo hasta que el animago pudo controlarlo, mientras Remus seguía atacando desde el asiento trasero.

Los mortifagos, que flotaban al lado de su amo, no podían hacer nada más que observar con terror como sucedía todo.

El Lord Oscuro bramó furioso, y justo cuando planeaba dar un contraataque fulminante, algo sobresalto su campo mágico. Se giro y descubrió a Harry flotando tras de él, el envuelto en llamas escarlatas... y sus mortifagos habían desaparecido.

—Espero que no te moleste— sonrío Harry —Pero decidí regresarlos a sus celdas. Hace mucho frío para ellos—

—Potter— siseo furico Voldemort, creando un escudo que lo resguardaba de los ataques de Sirius y Remus —Te has cruzado en mi camino por última vez muchacho, vas a pagar por esto— y desapareció.

Harry ya no lo percibió, estaba dentro del _fidelio _otra vez... aunque su rabia le estaba partiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Sirius se detuvo a su lado y regresaron con él conduciendo, mientras Remus se quedo con Harry en el asiento trasero, tratando de confortarlo lo mejor posible, mientras el joven se estremecía del dolor.

Después de su en cuanto con Voldemort en Azkaban, El Profeta comentó la noticia por semanas. A pesar de que los mortifagos no habían escapado, habían causado una gran revuelta que concluyo con todos encerrados de nuevo, pero el hecho de que todos gritarán a voz que Voldemort casi los rescata de Azkaban, había perturbado a toda la comunidad mágica.

Harry se preguntaba... si lo estaba haciendo bien... se planteaba esa duda todas las noches, sintiendo como la oscuridad se acercaba más y más a su corazón.

En verdad lo hacia. En verdad se preguntaba... si lo estaba haciendo bien...

Porque, como siempre... parecía que el tiempo no estaba a su favor...

Cada día que Remus pasaba a revisar la herida de su mano derecha y observaba sin decir nada, Harry podía casi sentir el pesar que lo inundaba... observar como iba muriendo frente a sus ojos el hijo de sus mejores amigos...

Sirius no hacia comentarios. No deseaba ver la herida de Harry aproximándose lentamente a su destino fatal... él prefería pensar que aun había tiempo... que aun había una oportunidad... pero... Harry sabía, que cada vez que él sonreía... fingía...

La primavera había empezado hacia un mes. Harry empezaba a sentir como la maldición daba al fin señales de lucha. Estaba comenzando a tener accesos de fiebre. A veces sentía que alucinaba más de la cuenta. Una vez confundió un calcetín con Ron y le dio una patada fallida. En otra ocasión pensó que una escoba era Cedric y le dio un puñetazo en las cerdas... Remus tuvo que quitarle de la vista todo lo que pudiera recordarle a esos dos.

Pronto no sólo fueron las fiebres. La maldición empezaba a devorar su cuerpo. Harry ya no podía comer sin vomitar todo. Ponerse de pie empezó a ser un reto. Su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más difícil... Harry no tuvo que decir nada... el fin se acercaba para él... como lo dijo Snape... él no vería llegar el verano... y cuando empezó a toser sangre... todo sólo se hizo más evidente.

Remus y Sirius no decían nada. ¿Qué podrían ellos decir? Lo único que podían hacer, es tratar de cuidarlo lo mejor posible... hacer todo lo mejor llevadero... sólo un poco más...

—¿Quieres ir a ver Hogwarts?—

La pregunta de Remus tomo por sorpresa a Harry y Sirius.

—Remus— dijo sirius en un tono severo que sonaba irreal en él —No creo que Harry este para eso ahora—

—¿Por qué no? Será divertido, Harry sólo estuvo en Hogwarts una noche, sería muy interesante que lo viera de día—

—No creo que eso sea buena idea— gruño Sirius.

—Suena bien— sonrío Harry —Aun tengo algo de poción multijugos, puedes usarla Sirius—

—No me refiero a eso— dijo su padrino molesto.

—Pero Harry no conoce Hogsmeade, Sirius. Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas— sonrío su amigo.

El animago no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa de oveja a medio morir de Harry y termino aceptando a regañadientes. Remus escribió una carta a Dumbledore avisando de su visita temporal. La respuesta fue casi inmediata, el director acepto sin problemas.

Harry se pregunto si Remus le había dicho todo sobre su salud.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó en uno de sus mejores días. No había fiebre, ni vomito y casi no tosía sangre. Era extraño que se sintiera tan bien. Sirius apareció más tarde con la apariencia de un hombre de pelo canoso y barba de candado, para que desayunarán algo antes de irse.

Harry hizo que aparecieran en las puertas principales de Hogwarts. Hagrid estaba ahí para recibirlos. El gigante saludo a Harry con un gran abrazo y llorando un poco mientras mencionaba lo parecido que era a su madre Lily.

—Dumbledore me dijo que les mostrara el lugar, aun estamos en clases pero llegaron en un buen momento. Mañana se juega la final de quiditch entre Griffindor y Slyherin— dijo Hagrid muy animado —Estoy seguro que es algo que nunca has visto Harry—

—No, suena genial— sonrío este. Y no era por nada, vería un partido de quiditch después de tantos años. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de la emoción.

—Y lo es— sonrío Hagrid, mirando el pasillo con cautela —Dumbledore arreglo todo para que Umbridge no pudiera venir a husmear... aunque no me sorprendería que dejara sus clases para ver quienes son—

—Vaya, el ministerio si que a estado fastidiando— dijo Sirius con voz grave, rascándose la barba de candado —Escuche por McGonagall que esa tipa es de lo peor—

—Se quedo corta— gruño Hagrid —A tratado de sacarme desde que llegue de donde ustedes saben. Por lo que me dijo, creo que sabía muy bien a donde fuimos Olymp y yo—

—Increíble que Fudge fuera tan listo, normalmente solo metía la pata— gruño Sirius, observando de reojo como Harry admiraba los cuadros que se acercaban a verlo con interés. Le dedico una sonrisa paternal.

—¡Miren, están hablando entre ellos!— sonrío Harry.

—Y te contestan, vamos, pregúntales algo— animo Sirius, acercándose a él para hablar con los cuadros.

Remus sonrío con cariño —Hacía días que no veía a Harry tan radiante—

Hagrid lo miro con calma —Sé que ustedes tuvieron una pelea fuerte con Dumbledore por Harry... no voy a preguntar sobre eso... pero ¿Por qué han venido justo ahora? No es que me moleste a mí y menos a Dumbledore, pero—

—Es para que conozca el lugar donde se conocieron sus padres— lo corto Remus serio. Hagrid lo miro extrañado —Esta empeorando... estas últimas semanas han sido muy pesadas para él... no le queda mucho— la voz de Remus se escucho entrecortada y sus ojos miraban con profunda tristeza a Harry.

—Ah... yo— Hagrid se vio avergonzado de si mismo —Perdona, estaba enterado, pero, creí que, pensé que—

—Nosotros igual Hagrid— Remus sonreía, pero no había felicidad en su expresión —Sirius y yo tratamos de engañarnos a nosotros mismos, pensando que Harry estaba bien. Es decir, mira todo lo que puede hacer, seguro has escuchado—

—Si... Dumbledore me dijo— asintió el gigante.

—Pero al final— suspiro Remus, observando como Sirius le hacía cosquillas a un cuadro que empezaba a reír estruendosamente —Harry es como nosotros... pero es sólo un niño... es el hijo de Lily y James— Remus no continuo, dejo salir un gemido doloroso y tuvo que frotarse los ojos con el ante brazo.

Hagrid miro al joven rubio que reía emocionado al lado de su padrino. Se veía tan feliz... él también tubo que frotarse los ojos.

—E-es buen chico por lo que se ve— gimió entrecortadamente Hagrid.

—Lo es, es un buen chico... sólo se preocupa por los demás— asintió Remus con cariño.

—¡Remus, ven!— le señalo Harry —¡Sirius dice que podemos ir a ver la torre de Griffindor, donde estuvieron mamá y papá!—

Esas palabras salieron de una forma tan natural de Harry, que tomaron por sorpresa a los tres adultos. Sirius sintió una punzada cálida en el corazón y lo abrazo hacia él.

—¿S-sirius?— se sonrojo Harry sorprendido, pero al ver a su padrino llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, no pudo decir más. Se dejo abrazar, mientras escuchaba a su lado, los sollozos entrecortados de Remus y Hagrid.

El gigante los encamino poco después al aula de Transformaciones —La profesora McGonagall estará más que feliz de darnos la clave— aseguro sonándose la nariz con un gran pañuelo de lunares rojos.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall salió del aula y vio a dos de sus ex-alumnos no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola— saludo Harry. La profesora sonrío aun más —Hola Harry, el director Dumbledore me dijo que vendrían. Admito que es una agradable sorpresa— miro a Remus encantada —Lupin ¿Por qué no entras con Harry y lo dejas ver la clase? No creo que sea algo muy interesante para él, pero los alumnos de primero seguro desearán ver de lo que es capaz alguien que pone esmero en lo que hace—

—Claro, vamos Harry— sonríe el aludido, tomando a Harry y entrando al aula. Una vez se fueron, la profesora se giró a Sirius con un aire preocupado —Lo veo muy pálido—

Hagrid bajo la mirada y Sirius perdió la sonrisa —Las últimas semanas han sido difíciles. Hoy esta en sus mejores momentos... no a tosido sangre desde que llegamos—

La profesora McGonagall se cubrió los labios, reprimiendo un gemido doloroso —No, no tenía idea... entonces...—

—Sí— contesto sombriamente Sirius — No le queda mucho tiempo... Remus me dijo que la marca esta a unos centímetros de su corazón...—

El animago entre abrió la puerta del aula, y pudo apreciar claramente como todos los alumnos veían fascinados como Harry transformaba aceleradamente y sin detenerse un cerillo en toda clase de formas.

—Sólo queremos que Harry vea que no todo es guerra en el mundo mágico. Por eso lo trajimos, para que conozca el lugar donde sus padres se conocieron—

McGonagall dejo ir un sollozo entrecortado, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco. Cuando la profesora volvió al aula, despidió a Remus y Harry con el aplauso de los alumnos y les dio la clave del cuadro de la dama gorda.

Hagrid los encamino a la torre de Griffindor, sonriendo abiertamente mientras Remus. Sirius y Hagrid intercambiaban anécdotas de cuando eran estudiantes.

Al entrar a la sala común, apenas ocupada por un par de estudiantes de sexto, Sirius y Remus le explicaban que era cada cosa. Hagrid por su lado le decía a los de Griffindor que contaban con el permiso de la jefa de casa.

Sirius le mostró a Harry donde solían dormir cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Remus rió al mencionar varias de sus memorías. Aunque por desgracias no pudieron pasar por el dormitorio de las chicas.

Sirius menciono que la resbaladilla no estaba mal —Lo peor era cuando las chicas te sorprendían, se iban en contra tuya las muy salvajes— dijo ceñudo.

—Eso era por tu fama de mujeriego. Y sabes que te lo merecías— se burlo Remus.

—¡Claro que no!— se defendió Sirius.

—Pues yo escuche lo contrarío— agrego Hagrid —James me dijo que en una ocasión te colaste por una de las ventanas montado en tu escoba—

Todos rompieron en risas, ante un Sirius muy colorado.

Salieron de la torre de Griffindor, aun riendo de varias anécdotas vergonzosas, cortesía de Sirius.

—Ya dije que fue un accidente. Ella pensó que estábamos saliendo y no fue así— se defendió el animago.

—Pero aun así la llevaste a Hogsmeade... ¡Cuando aun estabas saliendo con Ann Billerth!— sonrío triunfante Remus.

—Oh, es verdad— dijo Sirius sorprendido de sí mismo —Vaya, que pegue tenía— expreso muy animado.

Harry rió más divertido que nunca y Hagrid no cabía en sí de la risa. Remus murmuro un _nunca vas a cambiar._ Y siguieron por los pasillos. Hagrid había prometido llevarlos a ver el Sauce Boxeador a la insistencia del animago.

Estaban por bajar al segundo piso cuando sonó el cambio de clase, grandes mandas de alumnos salieron disparados apenas pudieron. Hagrid tomo a Harry y lo acerco a la pared, para que nadie chocara con él. Remus le había dicho que estaba muy débil últimamente, tanto que apenas podía ponerse de pie.

Los alumnos que los notaron, empezaron a ponerles atención conforme pasaban de ellos. Incluso varias chicas se detuvieron un poco para darle una mirada a Harry. Este no pudo evitar sonreírles ampliamente... con un ligero toque de galanura. Y ellas se iban dando risillas.

Un poco después, el pasillo se despejo un poco, lo suficiente como para seguir. Hagrid le explico un poco a Harry sobre el sistema en Hogwarts, las materias que veían, los profesores que las impartían y la leyenda local de que el puesto de DCAO estaba maldito. Hizo una breve historia desde Quirell hasta la actual horrible-desagradable-sapo hinchado Umbridge.

Siguieron bajando hasta el primer piso, salieron al prado y caminaron hacia el sauce boxeador.

—Oh y por allá están los invernaderos— señalo Hagrid más adelante —Los alumnos van ahí para aprender de mano propia como lidiar con verdaderas plantas mágicas. Hay que saber como tratarlas, porque sino, te arrancan un dedo—

—Wow— sonrío Harry, por alguna razón, Hogwarts sonaba más interesante que nunca —¿Qué tan seguido pasa eso?—

—No tan seguido como esas chicas tratando de quitarse el acné con una maldición. Una se arranco la nariz— y el ojiverde hizo un gesto desagradable.

—¡Hagrid!—

El grupo entero se giro y pudieron ver a Ron, Hermione y Neville corriendo a ellos... o al menos por unos instantes. Cuando reconocieron a Harry, Ron se paro de golpe y con mal gesto camino sin animo. El rubio le dio una sonrisa descarada.

—Hola chicos— saludaron los tres adultos. Harry sólo seguía sonriendo.

—Vamos a los invernaderos, pero te vimos a la distancia Hagrid— sonrío la castaña y observo a Sirius con interés, obviamente no lo reconocía.

—Ah, es Sirius. Esta bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos— le susurro el una vez su profesor de DCAO —Venimos a dar una vuelta, por los viejo tiempos— explico.

—Si, pero de verdad que nada a cambiado aquí— sonrío el animago ampliando su bigote blanco —¡Todo sigue igual! Hasta la sala común en Gryffindor—

—¿Fueron a la sala común?— exclamo Ron atónito —¿Y lo llevaron a él?— señalo con repudio al rubio del grupo.

—Ron— le gruño Hagrid —No esta bien señalar a las personas así—

Al pelirrojo se le pusieron las orejas rojas —¿Cómo puedes defenderlo de esa forma? La Orden tuvo que separarse por culpa de él y sus tontas decisiones. Dumbledore a batallado mucho por un encontrar un lugar para reunirse y—

—Y tú eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para gritarlo en voz alta en un área donde Umbridge puede estar fácilmente oculta— lo corto Harry bruscamente, señalando unos árboles detrás —Dime Weasley ¿cómo te las ingenias para andar a dos patas cuando es obvio que tu cerebro esta en tu trasero?—

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas llenas de odio centellante, pero el último sonrío con satisfacción —Una cosa más Weasley ¿Ya aprendiste a dar la pata?— Hagrid colocó una de sus enormes manos entre ellos, para que el pelirrojo no se fuera directo a la yugular del rubio.

—Re, pite, eso— siseo Ron, resoplando como un toro embravecido. Harry amplio satisfactoriamente la descarada sonrisa —Pensé que esas enormes orejas tuyas hacían más que ofrecer un nido a los insectos de tú cerebro Weasley—

Ahora fue Remus quien tuvo que meterse, para detener al joven pelirrojo que había soltado su mochila y estaba más que listo para convertirse en asesino por estrangulación.

—Harry— le riño Sirius molesto —Discúlpate ahora mismo—

El rubio miró al pelirrojo sonriendo levemente —Lo siento Weasley— expreso en un tono que pretendía ser inocente. Ron lo fulmino más si es que fuera posible —Eres un, te voy a, debería de—

Harry sonrío con hipócrita gentileza —Perdona Weasley, pero, Hagrid amablemente nos comento que mañana juegan Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Por casualidad, aparte de tú postura como prefecto ¿Gozas de casualidad de un lugar en el equipo de quiditch?—

—Oh, sí. Ron es el buscador de Gryffindor— explico Hagrid, que al parecer fue el único que no entendió el sarcasmo del rubio — Deberías verlo jugar, su saeta de fuego es de las mejores escobas de vuelo del mundo. Sólo las usan los profesionales. Fue un obsequio de Sirius cuando lo salvaron del beso de los dementores—

—Ooh— expreso Harry fingiendo sorpresa —¿Así que el joven Weasley posee una magnifica escoba profesional? Sorprendente. Sin duda sus adversarios, unos jóvenes que apenas gozan de una escoba comercial, no pueden compararse— amplio malignamente su buen gesto y miro a Hagrid encantado —Después de todo, lo más importante del cazador es la velocidad ¿O me equivoco?—

—No, para nada. Eso es totalmente cierto— asintió Hagrid, pensando sin duda que eso había sido un halago para Ron —La velocidad es lo más importante en un buscador. Incluso él más veterano falla si su escoba es muy lenta. Si, al final todo lo decide la velocidad ¿Verdad?— sonrío a los demás.

Remus, Sirius, Hermione y Neville tenían una especie de sonrisa nerviosa... Ron estaba desinflado. Si Hagrid vio algo mal en esa escena, no lo pareció, porque siguió con su tono alegre —Ey, sé que son prefectos y todo ¿Pero porque no vienen con nosotros al sauce boxeador? Sé que lo conocen muy bien después de su tercer curso— les guiño un ojo —Pero entre más mejor ¿Verdad Harry?—

—Claro, eso sería genial— sonrío el ojiverde con esa fingida cortesía tan desagradable —Pero, Granger y Weasley son prefecto. Tienen una imagen que cuidar, sería lamentable que por una falta se metieran en... — amplio su sonrisa — problemas. ¿No cree usted Hagrid?— añadió sonriendo inocentemente al gigante.

—Oh, tienes razón, mucha razón— Hagrid miro con pesar al trío —Perdón, es verdad—

—No te preocupes Hagrid— dijo Hermione con calma —Nosotros ya nos íb—

—Nosotros vamos también— la cortó Ron en tono desafínate, observando al rubio con intenso desprecio.

Un minuto después, todos iban siguiendo a Hagrid, que conversaba animadamente con Sirius y Ron, sobre el partido de ese día.

Remus aprovecho para retrazarse un poco y jalo a Harry más atrás de Hermione y Neville —Eso no fue nada amable Harry. Fuiste terriblemente grosero con Ron. Y peor aun, usaste a Hagrid para terminar de rematar tus insultos. Ni siquiera te mediste cuando remarcaste que si Ron es cazador es por que su escoba es la más rápida ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? — el rubio se sumió de hombros sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Remus suspiro exasperado —Harry, sé que no te agrada Ron, pero es un buen chico. Yo le enseñe en su tercer curso y te puedo decir que aparte de ser un gran duelista es una gran persona. No hay muchos como él. Se que a cometido sus errores, igual que todos, pero no es para que uses tu desprecio contra él de esa forma—

—Es sólo un niño inocente— intervino Harry sin expresión, observando la espalda del pelirrojo más adelante —Y yo no lo desprecio, me agrada en realidad— añadió observando la expresión confusa de Remus algo divertido.

—¿Qué? E-entonces ¿por que...?—

—¿Lo molesto?— sonrío Harry —Porque él empieza— se limito el ojiverde. Remus hizo un gesto confuso y suspiro hondamente. Definitivamente; Ron y Harry nunca se iban a llevar.

Después de ver el Sauce Boxeador, todos regresaron a tiempo para la comida. Sirius, Remus y Harry tomaron sus alimentos en las cocinas, ya que el animago parecía muy animado por revivir tiempos pasados.

Por su lado, Ron se mostró espléndido de perder a cierto rubio de la vista. Incluso Hermione se vio relajada, lo cual era un milagro ya que los TIMO estaban causando estragos entre todos los de quinto.

Después de la comida, se retomo el paseo por Hogwarts. Hagrid esperaba poder mostrarles al calamar del lago, así como los testrals. Sirius y Remus encontraron eso interesante, Harry por su lado mostró una convincente expresión de emoción. Ron no se mostró muy alegre de seguir entre ellos, pero al parecer, no deseaba perder en contra del rubio. Hermione y Neville iban por si las dudas, ya que Cedric no pudo ir por estar con las clases de los EXTASIS.

Aunque ni bien cruzaron las grandes puertas del castillo, cuando un ruido se hizo escuchar.

—Ejem, ejem—

Los tres invitados de Hogwarts observaron extrañados como Hagrid, Ron, Hermione y Neville apretaban los labios hasta dejarlos blancos.

—Ejem, ejem— insistió el sonido empalagoso, haciendo que Sirius, Remus y Harry observaran a una mujer robusta y muy bajita, con un rostro ancho, parecido al de un gran sapo, con una boca grande y un moño en la cabeza más parecido a una mosca; detrás de ellos, sujetando un fajo de pergaminos color rosa.

—Profesora Umbridge— sonrío Hagrid forzadamente —Que sorpresa ¿No debía estar en clases?—

La mujer sonrió con descaro y miro fijamente a Ron y los suyos —De hecho, ji,ji; me preguntaba lo mismo de los dos prefectos de Griffyndor— explico en ese tono empalagoso sumamente falso y desagradable— Oh, pero hasta su amiguito Longbottom esta aquí. No, no, esto no esta bien — negó infantilmente.

—Tienen permiso del director— intervino Harry de forma tan natural, que Ron lo observo sospechosamente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— dijo Umbridge empalagosamente —¿Amigos de Dubledore?—

Harry le sonrío cortésmente —Eso no importa, porque usted no nos ha visto. A ninguno de nosotros— fijo su vista sobre ella y los ojos de la mujer se nublaron —Usted, de hecho, no recuerda nada fuera de lo normal. Hoy ha sido un buen día, un día agradable—

—Sí... un día... agradable— balbuceo Umbridge.

—Ahora, debe ir a su clase profesora— le dijo con calma el rubio —Recuerde que nada es más importante que dar su clase—

—Sí... mi clase, si, mi.... clase...— y sin más, Umbridge les dio la espalda y se perdió de su vista.

—Y bien— sonrío Harry observando al grupo ante él —¿Qué son esos testral? Quisiera verlos—

—Ah, sí... eh, uh, por aquí...— balbuceo Hagrid torpemente. Sirius y Remus se miraron severamente y no tardaron en reñir al ojiverde por lo que había hecho. Pero ni Ron o Hermione comentaron algo... sólo pudieron ver como Harry los observaba de reojo con desagradable satisfacción.

—Y sin escoba— susurro Harry cuando paso entre el pelirrojo y la castaña, para seguir a Hagrid, mientras Remus y Sirius le seguían riñendo.

—Les van a encantar, bueno, no sé si puedan verlos, o quizás si. Pero creo que soy el único que a podido domesticarlos en ¿Eh? ¿Adónde van?— pregunto Hagrid, observando como Ron y Hermione regresaban al castillo. Naville le sonrío nervioso y se disculpo diciendo que tenían que hacer algo para una materia muy importante.

—Oh, bueno— suspiro Hagrid rascándose la nuca confundido. Remus por su lado miraba reprobatoriamente a Harry, que se sonreía satisfecho.

Más tarde, cuando el fin de las clases se anuncio Hagrid le dijo que vinieran temprano para ver el partido de la final.

Remus, Sirius y Harry se despidieron animados y regresaron en carruaje a Hogsmeade. Ahí rentaron un cuarto en las tres escobas. Disfrutaron de un corto recorrido entre las tiendas y probaron la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla.

La habitación tenía dos camas, las cuales terminaron juntas para darle espacio a los tres. Remus y Sirius trataron en vano de decirle a Harry que bajara sus agresiones con Ron y los demás... aunque de alguna forma misteriosa, terminaron teniendo una guerra de almohadas. Y el vencedor fue Sirius, quien se irguió como emperador envuelto en sabanas.

Al día siguiente, se despertaron muy temprano para disfrutar de un gran desayuno antes de ir al juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Para cuando llegaron, Sirius y Remus pasaron a saludar a varios de los profesores. McGonagall estaba entre ellos junto a Sprout y Flitwick entre ellos. Algunos se mostraron emocionados al ver a Harry, quien para gusto del profesor de encantamientos, se despejó la frente para dejarlo ver su cicatriz.

Rápidamente se formo el grupo de adultos: Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick; que se reunieron para disfrutar del partido de esa mañana. Harry los seguía de cerca, contemplando su alrededor con interés. Vio a varios rostros conocidos... aunque no recordaba sus nombres.

Súbitamente el grupo se vio rodeado por una gran masa de estudiantes que iban hacia el estadio y fue cuando Harry sintió que alguien lo jalaba hacía atrás.

Tropezó un poco hasta que salió de la estampida de estudiantes. Fue cuando observo un enorme sombrero en forma de león, que colgaba vacilante de una cabellera rubia alborotada.

—Necesito hablar contigo— dijo la inconfundible voz soñadora de los recuerdos de Harry. Luna Lovegood seguía tal y como la recordaba... interesada en todo menos en las personas frente a ella. Y lo comprobaba el hecho de que estaba observando una nube en el cielo muy relajada, a pesar de estarlo asiendo hacia unos árboles con bastante fuerza. Algo raro para ella que se veía tan delicada.

—Aquí esta bien— suspiró Luna observando un gran roble, a unos 20 metros del estadio, donde varios grupos de personas se apiñaban para alcanzar buenos lugares.

—Eso espero— le respondió Harry, alisándose la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros de rayas grises.

Luna se inclino y observo una oruga subiendo por el tronco del roble frente a ella —No le agradas a Hermione. A gritado a todos que eres una persona muy grosera — Harry dudo que Hermione siendo como es, hubiese usado esa palabra, se le ocurrían un buen par muy anti-sonantes — Y después de lo que ha corroborado Neville, quería saber porque—

Era increíble para Harry, como Luna esperaba una respuesta clara y directa, mientras se dedicaba a ver el trayecto de una oruga en un tronco.

—No los ataco por gusto— suspiro Harry, no viendo alguna razón para no contestar —Es simplemente porque en su corazón, yo soy el villano— dirigió su vista al estadio —Tratar de convencerlos de lo contrarío sería una perdida de tiempo...— hizo una pausa, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —Y ya no dispongo de mucho—

—Te importan mucho—

Harry se giro y vio como ahora Luna tenía el gusano en un dedo y lo miraba embelesada —No me son indiferentes— sonrío ligeramente —Creo que nos hubiésemos llevado muy bien—

Por un momento, un viento ligero cruzó entre ellos. Harry sintió como su cabello bailaba placidamente sobre su frente —Aunque Voldemort caiga, aun habrá muchas cosas que hacer. Sus mortifagos estarán sueltos y puede que haya más victimas conforme el tiempo avance... sé que ellos harán un buen trabajo. Cada día se vuelven más fuertes...— Harry jugo un poco con sus pies —Confió en ellos, se que lo harán bien. Pero si se los pongo fácil terminaran siendo muy confiados, deben saber que todo puede ponerse muy difícil... tienen que entender que siempre hay alguien más arriba de ellos y que por lo mismo no deben confiarse...—

La brisa volvió a soplar, un poco más fuerte y fresca —Mira el día de hoy...— sonrío Harry, disfrutando la sensación —Esta no es la mañana de un mundo en guerra... no lo parece— dijo más para él.

Harry se froto la nuca —Si... no lo parece...— susurro, apenas sonriendo.

El joven rubio se desperezo alzando sus brazos —Ah, este es uno de mis mejores días— cruzo los brazos tras la nuca y miro el cielo —Es un buen día, si— el viento volvió a soplar entre ellos —Cuando ya no este aquí, te encargo que les digas esto...— se giro a verla, y para sorpresa de Harry, Luna estaba erguida y lo observaba atentamente —Diles, que confió en ellos, en todos los miembros del ED. Diles que confió en que harán lo mejor para ambos mundos— sonrío ampliamente —Te lo encargo mucho Luna—

Y Luna se vio un poco más sorprendida de lo usual.

Harry se giro al estadio —Debemos irnos— sonrío animado, y tomando sorpresivamente a Luna por la cintura, desapareció en un PUF escarlata, para reaparecer en la base de la grada de Gryffindor.

—Perdona que lo haya hecho así— le sonrío Harry —Pero el partido va a comenzar, vamos— la invito y subió por las escaleras. Para agrado del rubio, la chica le seguía de cerca.

Harry encontró a Sirius y Remus en la parte alta de las gradas, al lado de Hermione, Neville y un Cedric muy molesto de verlo. Los últimos tres no dijeron anda al verlo, pero se mostraron sorprendido de verlo llegar junto a Luna.

—Perdón, es que me perdí y ella me ayudó a encontrar el camino— sonrío el rubio a los adultos —¿Verdad?—

Luna lo miro y asintió.

El partido dio inicio. Las gradas rugían cada vez que alguien anotaba y los abucheos no se hacían esperar de parte de Slytherin.

Harry había olvidado esa sensación de vitalidad que lo invadía en ese momento, mientras le daba animo a Ron, ante la cara atónita de los tres amigos del pelirrojo una fila abajo. Luna hizo sonar su estridente sombrero de león muy seguido y Sirius y Remus no dejaban de apoyar a su casa mather. Incluso la profesora McGonagall se irguio fuiosa soltando majaderías en contra de una falta para Ginny Weasley, que hacía de cazadora.

Harry deseo internamente, sonriendo radiante a Luna que lo observaba, que ese momento se detuviera un poco más... a pesar de que sabía que ya no tenía más tiempo.

Al final del partido, Gryffindor se alzo ganador. La enorme ovación que recibió el equipo de quiditch rugió estruendosamente en el estadio. Hermione incluso saltaba sobre su asiento con los brazos extendidos en señal de victoria y para deleite de muchos, Luna hizo rugir su sombrero un par de veces más, mientras los aplausos no cesaban.

Poco a poco las gradas fueron despejándose, los rezagados charlaban animados sobre la nueva victoria de Gryffindor entre risas. Los de Slytherin tenía expresiones horribles... aunque no tan terribles como la del profesor Snape, que había hecho acto de presencia ese día; para sorpresa de todos incluidos los de su casa.

Cuando el grupo de Harry se disponía a retirarse al igual que los demás, al ver más espacio libre para moverse, el rubio sintió que por segunda ocasión alguien lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa. Apenas se giro vio a Hermione haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que no dijera nada.

Pronto fueron rebasados por Cedric, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Remus y el resto de los profesores.

Cuando todos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos, Harry miro a Hermione —¿Quieres hablar de tu novio?— sonrío abiertamente.

La castaña lo fulmino —Ron no es mi novio— remarco. Harry guardo la manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Ya, pero no me estas seduciendo, así que deduzco que me vas a hablar de tu Rony— sonrío burlón.

Hermione puso una cara de indignación tal, que no hubiera sido raro verle sacar chispas por las aletas de la nariz.

Harry soltó una risa tenue pero descaradamente burlona —Lo siento Granger— dijo entre risas —Pero al verte tan tiesa, no pude evitar tomarte el pelo—

Ella se puso roja de furia —Eres despreciable— le siseo fríamente.

Harry dejo de reír y la miro con calma —Perdón, lo siento. Pero déjame decirte algo en serio Granger— estiro su mano y le acaricio el cabello. Hermione se paralizo del shock. Harry tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo acerco a sus labios para besarlo —No te enamores de mí Granger— le susurro quedamente para que sólo ella escuchara —Yo ya duermo con los peces—

Hermione sentía como la sangre le subía y sus mejillas le ardían con tremenda intensidad. Estaba segura que esta sonrojada de forma violenta... pero no podía evitarlo. Harry le estaba dando una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto nunca. Era... resplandeciente.

El ojiverde soltó suavemente el mechón castaño y se retiro sin decir más. Hermione se quedo ahí sin moverse, observando la espalda en camisa blanca que se perdía por las escaleras... había olvidado decirle algo... aunque ya no importaba. No estaba segura de poder verle a la cara de nuevo.

Cuando Harry salió de las escaleras, se sorprendió de ver a Remus, Sirius, Ron, Cedric, Neville, Ginny y Luna esperándolo. El pelirrojo se lanzo sobre él de inmediato.

—¿Dónde esta Hermione?— demando.

El rubio le sonrío abiertamente —Oye, excelente vuelo Weasley. Después de todo tienes talento. Debemos volar juntos, sería divertido— y dicho eso le dio una palmada y fue a reunirse con Remus y su padrino.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a comer algo— sugirió el rubio a los dos adultos.

Remus le vio con sospecha, pero sonrío al fin —Primero vamos a despedirnos de los demás. Después iremos a las tres escobas para comer algo—

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Sirius en voz baja, al ver un poco de sudor en la frente de su ahijado.

—Sí, no es nada, solo me canse por bajar las escaleras— explico el rubio restándole importancia. Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, se olvidaron de los demás jóvenes y tomaron Harry para despedirse de los demás cuanto antes.

El rubio se giro un poco más adelante y observo como Hermione estaba rodeada de los demás. Tuvo la sensación de que la próxima vez que viera a todos ellos, a esas personas tan importantes para él... sería la última.

Retomo su mirada al frente, con Remus y Sirius apresurando la marcha. Harry se lamentaba por ellos... porque ellos no sabían, o no alcanzaban a comprender, lo feliz que era en esos momentos.

Ambos adultos dieron un respingo de sorpresa cuando sin aviso, Harry los tomo de la mano.

—Estoy muy feliz de haber venido— sonrío Harry entre ellos, tomándolos suavemente de las manos —Gracias por traerme—

Sirius apretó la mano de su ahijado con fuerza —Y volveremos. Vendremos juntos y montaremos en las escobas. Te enseñare un par de movimientos, te haré surcar más allá de la torre más alta. Nos vamos a divertir en grande— sonrío.

—Si, y la próxima vez vendremos con un permiso para que entres a las clases. Ya viste como te aplaudieron esos chicos de primero. Vas a ser muy popular, es más, podrías empezar a dar clases aquí en Hogwarts ¡Serías el profesor más joven en la historia del colegio!— Harry se río de la idea.

—Oye, eso no suena mal— dijo Sirius animado —Sólo no olvides darle puntos a Gryffindor— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Los tres rieron y alcanzaron a los profesores más adelante, que seguían comentando el partido.

Harry deseaba que esos nuevos recuerdos permanecieran en su mente y su corazón, para darle fuerza y poder soportar el sombrío futuro que se acerca y cernía sobre él nada más que el miedo e incertidumbre.

Continuara…………………

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ok! Dos más y terminamos chicos!! Este fic ya esta terminado, por eso estoy subiendo un capi por día. Me imagino que les sorprendió mi gran puntualidad. No los culpo….. XD

Gracias por los hermosos mensajes gente bella!!!


	5. Ultima Despedida

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

—¡No tengo nada, no tengo nada!— grito Ron, tras las escaleras que compartían lugar con el gran arco de la muerte, inundado en llamas eternas por siempre —¡La profecía se ha roto y nadie a escuchado lo que decía! ¡Trata de decirle eso a tu asqueroso amo!—

—¡NO!— grito Bellatrix, observándolo con ojos embravecido —¡NO, MIENTES, MIENTES! ¡ACCIO PROFECÍA, ACCIO PROFECIA!—

Ron gimió adolorido, mientras trataba de cubrir a Neville lo mejor posible tras él —¡Gasta saliva inútilmente!— grito el pelirrojo, observando bajo la escaleras frente a ellos, al grupo de Hermione, Luna y Ginny cercados por un grupo de mortifagos. A Cedric hacia mucho que no le veía, desde la sala de las profecías —¡Él no puede oírla!—

—¿Ah, no, Weasley?— dijo una voz fría y aguda.

La sombría figura de Voldemort apareció en el salón iluminado completamente con el fuego eterno.

—No miente, Bella, veo la verdad mirándome desde su despreciable mente— los ojos rojos centellaron con furia —Meses de preparación, meses de planes frustrados... y mis mortifagos han dejado que el insignificante Ron Weasley y sus amigos vuelvan a desbaratar mis planes—

El joven pelirrojo lo observó con desafió, pero Ron sabía que todo estaba mal. Muy mal para ellos.

—¡Lo siento amo, no lo sabía!— gimoteo Bellatrix, inclinándose ante su amo desesperada —¡Por favor perdóneme!—

Y sorpresivamente, un rugiente fulgor escarlata apareció en el salón, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluidos los mortifagos que aun no habían visto a su amo.

—Si, perdónala Voldemort— dijo una figura emergiendo de entre los destellos junto con otras dos figuras—Después de todo, no acabas de sacarla esta noche de Azkaban sólo terminar de rematarla ¿Verdad?—

—Potter— siseo Voldemort, sin molestarse en evitar un desmayus que le impacto a Bellatrix dejándola inconsciente. La neblina escarlata estaba evaporándose, dejando al descubierto las figuras de Remus y Sirius, este ultimo aun conservaba un brillo rojo en la punta de su varita, por el hechizo que le había lanzado a su prima.

—Yo me encargo de Voldemort— indico Harry. Sirius y Remus le dieron la espalda y se fueron en contra del grupo de mortifagos que tenían acorraladas al grupo de las chicas.

—¿Estas bien Weasley?— pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort.

—¡De maravilla antes de que llegaras!— dijo Ron ásperamente — ¡Y te recuerdo que Voldemort sólo vale por uno!—

Harry rió —Típico de ti Weasley. Con tu estúpido orgullo por delante— añadió convocando las llamas en su brazo izquierdo —Bueno Voldemort, creo que es hora—

El mago tenebroso estrecho sus ojos con odio centellando y blandió su varita —Y será la última vez Potter—

Una onda color arena salió de la nada e impacto violentamente a Harry, azotándolo contra uno de los muros y atravesándolo dos salas más adelante.

El ojiverde se irguió aturdido, entre los escombros de roca sólida, apenas lo justo para alzar un escudo en contra de un avada kdavra, el cual fue absorbido por el mismo y convertido en una estela que giraba alrededor de Harry con fuerza.

La figura de Voldemor levitaba hacia él impasible —Sorprendente—

Harry le regreso el mortal maleficio y Voldemort lo desvaneció en el aire, al mismo tiempo que evito apenas un puñetazo en llamas rojas que iba directo a su cara.

El Lord volvió al ataque y su hechizo choco de nuevo contra el de Harry. De nuevo un núcleo empezó a crecer desde el centro. El núcleo comenzó a expandirse llenando tola la habitación con una luz fulgurosa, que soltaba destellos color zafiro. Harry se aseguro de que nadie estaba cerca de ellos cuando rompió el lazo.

Un K-BOM ensordecedor estremeció el Ministerio desde sus cimientos. Las paredes se agrietaron con violencia y varios de los pilares cedieron con dolor haciéndose trizas. Una nube de polvo y tierra se espacio como onda de choque, golpeando los pulmones y dejándolos sin aire.

Harry se irguió de entre unos escombros, desapareció la nube de polvo que sofocaba su respiración y descubrió que había hecho desaparecer toda la habitación y había destruido parte de los tres niveles superiores, creando un gran boquete de escombros.

Algo preocupado, se giro a la sala del arco pero la entrada estaba cubierta y sellada por los escombros que habían caído.

—¿Preocupado por tus amigos, Potter?— siseo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry lo miro con calma y le sonrío —En realidad no, Voldemort. Sé que pueden cuidarse solos. Algo que de ti no estoy seguro—

El Lord lo miro impasible y blandió su varita sacando un gran látigo de llamas rojas —Me asegurare de quemarte hasta los huesos—

El joven expandió sus llamas hasta que estas subieron todo su brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos —Puedes intentarlo viejo—

Voldemortn soltó el golpe con el látigo mágico, pero Harry lo tomo sin problemas y expandió sus llamas escarlatas por él hasta hacerlas llegar a la mano de su creador. El Lord rugió con furia cuando las llamas lo alcanzaron y le crearon cortes hechos por una espada invisible.

Súbitamente Harry sintió una punzada terrible en el cuello y rompió el contacto. Se sujeto la yugular que empezaba a salpicar sangre. Apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando tuvo que evitar una enorme serpiente de fuego. Harry conocía muy bien esa magia.

Se curó el cuello como pudo, mientras el mar de llamas comenzaba a llenar el reducido espacio. Harry levito hasta pasar el nivel siguiente al que estaba. Y Voldemort le siguió con la furia de la serpiente en llamas tras él.

Pronto el nuevo nivel empezó a quemarse y las llamas se expandieron hasta el nivel siguiente, mientras Voldemort cazaba a Harry sin darle tregua, lanzándole maleficios que el rubio apenas podía ver por el terrible calor que empezaba a sofocarlo.

Con las llamas tras él, Harry no tuvo más remedio que terminar destrozando todos los niveles con los que topaba conforme ascendía. Utilizo el reducto hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada, donde el suelo estallo lanzando los escombros en contra de los muros con tal violencia que varios pilares cedieron al verse sin apoyo.

Harry aterrizo a un lado de la fuente y con sus llamas manipulo el agua hasta esparcirla como una delgada cortina tras él. Voldemort surgió de la abertura con las llamas expandiéndose junto a él.

Harry lanzo la cortina liquida en contra de las llamas. Un golpe de vapor se propago y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda el fuego se congelo en un segundo.

El bramido del Lord estremeció al ministerio de nuevo. Harry convoco un escudo para evitar la onda violenta color esmeralda que lanzo el oscuro en su contra.

Pero apenas lo hizo, Harry sintió una punzada segadora que lo hizo vacilar. Cayo de rodillas y miro la mano pálida del oscuro clavada en su cintura, manchando su camisa blanca de un rojo oscuro.

Fue más por instinto, cuando Harry creo un reducto en la mano de Voldemort. Esta salpico tendones y venas húmedas en sangre, mientras el bramido agónico del Lord retumbaba en los muros altos del recibidor.

Harry desapareció y reapareció tras la barrera improvisada del fuego congelado. Se quito un dedo que seguía clavado a su carne y trato de curarse. Pero la herida no cerró. Voldemort le había infligido la herida y la había maldecido. La herida estaba abierta... y no dejaba de sangrar.

Un acceso de tos lo tomo por sorpresa. Escupió sangre, salpicando el frío hielo traslucido, donde las gotas carmesí brillaban de forma siniestra.

Harry cayo pesadamente al piso, apoyado contra el frío hielo. Sabía. Lo sabía. Se abrió la camisa apenas con la mano izquierda. La derecha hacia mucho que no la sentía.

Cuando soltó el último botón, miro su pecho. El área de su corazón estaba completamente negra... ya no había más tiempo.

Se irguió temblando, escupiendo un poco más de sangre. El poco tiempo que había logrado comprar con las pócimas ya no era suficiente. No valía la pena intentarlo... porque su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más.

Sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez más lento. Su respiración era agitada y podía sentir la fiebre acompañada de los dolorosos escalofríos. No. Su cuerpo no iba a soportar más.

Un estallido lo altero. Harry puso atención y escucho otro estallido, esta vez más cerca. Fue cuando lo entendió; Voldemort estaba destruyendo las llamas congeladas, que habían servido hasta el momento como un refugio temporal.

Harry pensó que era gracioso que Voldmeort pensará que él deseaba esconderse. Era muy divertido, tomando en cuenta que ya no podía seguir ocultándose.

—Hola Tom—

—¡TÚ!—

Harry sintió como dejaba de respirar. Dumbledore. Esa voz... era de Dumbledore. Rodeo el muro de hielo, hasta el extremo que terminaba en la fuente. Noto que la estatua del elfo y el centauro no estaban.

Parpadeo pesadamente y miro el escenario ante él. Ya no estaban solos. Voldemort estaba en pleno debate en contra de Dumbledore y el Ministro con su sequito estaban paralizados en el área de las chimeneas.

Harry rodeo la fuente y tomo asiento sobre ella, al parecer nadie lo había notado todavía. Convoco sus llamas y creo un escudo escarlata que separo definitivamente al Oscuro de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué es eso?— grito Fudge al fondo.

Pero Voldemort sólo río. Su estridente risa fría emanaba toda la locura que lo invadía. Y se giro a encarar a su némesis. Fue cuando Harry vio la mano izquierda del oscuro. Estaba descarnada y tirones de venas colgaban de ella.

—Potter— siseo Voldemort, con sus ojos brillando de rabia y demencia.

Harry sonrío con calma —Yo soy tú oponente Voldemort, no seas grosero—

—¡Harry!— grito Dumbledore del otro lado de la barrera, tratando inútilmente de desvanecerla.

El joven lo miro sonriendo —Lo siento mucho señor. Pero esto es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer— se irguió y miro fijamente a Voldemort —Esta es la última batalla— y concentro magia en su mano izquierda, creando una corriente de aire cada vez más fuerte.

Fue cuando Dumbledore entendió las palabras de Harry. La camisa del chico estaba abierta y la marca oscura había llegado a su corazón. El director golpeo la barrera lleno de impotencia, sintiendo como las lagrimas escapaban con remordimiento de sus ojos.

Era la segunda vez, que vería a alguien morir... sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Qui-quien es él Dumbledore?— dijo la voz temblorosa de Fudge, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado al mago.

—Él es Harry Potter, Cornelius— contesto Dumbledore con calma, mirándolo casi destrozado —Ese chico ha vuelto para salvarnos otra vez ¿Te das cuenta de su valor ahora Cornelius? Ese chico esta tratando de salvarnos cuando no es su obligación. Tú huiste de tu responsabilidad pero él esta llevando a cabo una de las tareas más terribles. Va a morir para salvarnos Cornelius— le recrimino con los puños blancos de tanto aferrarlos.

El ministro pareció desinflarse, y varios de los suyos lo fulminaron con reproche. Pero un súbito resplandor los hizo girarse al otro lado de la batalla.

Harry había lanzado el núcleo de energía a Voldemort pero este respondió al instante y su maldición golpeó al mismo tiempo que el núcleo. Ambas energías chocaron creando un temblor que estremeció al edificio entero.

Pero el punto donde ambas energías chocaron comenzó a crecer. Dombledore entendió lo que iba a pasar.

—¡HARRY, HARRY!—

El director se giro y vio como de una de las puertas surgían Sirius cargando a Neville junto con Ron; y a Remus con Hermione, Luna y Cedric cargando en la espalda a Ginny. Los mortifagos los seguían levitando tras ellos, atados con cuerdas anti-aparición; Moddy, Thonks y Kingsley cerraban la marcha corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

—¿Dónde esta Harry?— grito Remus pálido y sangrando de la frente, pero la respuesta fue dada por si misma al ver la gran barrera escarlata que los separaba del joven y Voldemort.

—¡HARRY!— grito Sirius soltando a Neville sin pensarlo. Corrió a la barrera y comenzó a golpearla —¡HARRY, NO, NO LO HAGAS! ¡SAL DE AHÍ, DEJA QUE TE AYUDEMOS! ¡HARRY!—

—¡HARRY, ENTRA EN RAZÓN, POR FAVOR!— grito Remus alcanzando a su amigo rápidamente a pesar de las heridas —¡NO HAGAS LOCURAS SAL DE AHÍ!—

El rubio los miro sonriendo con tristeza. Sus labios se movieron y Remus leyó en ellos _lo siento._

Y sin esperarlo, la barrera que los había estado deteniendo comenzó a cerrarse sobre todo los testigos. Los sitio en una bóveda hasta que todos terminaron unos contra otros, apenas con espacio para moverse.

Sirius y Remus seguían gritando desesperadamente, pero lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa de Harry. Y después, se vieron frente al muro de la entrada de visitas al ministerio, con la cabina destartalada y el auricular colgando.

La barrera aun se mantenía sobre ellos firmemente y no había forma de romperla.

Luna señaló al ministerio y todos se giraron. Una columna de luz roja salía del techo del edificio y se expandió tan rápido que sólo el rugido seguido de la onda de choque les hizo comprender que la construcción había estallado.

La barrera que les había cubierto en todo momento desapareció en un suave PLOP. Una neblina de polvo y escombros inundó el lugar dejándolos en la oscuridad completa. Pero aun así, Remus y Sirius corrieron hacia el ministerio o lo que quedaba de él.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, la percepción que todo había perdido la importancia... todo había dejado de importar... todo...

Observo su mano izquierda casi por accidente. Veía como sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza contra el rostro desfigurado de Voldemort, usando su muñeca como un conector para sacar hasta la última gota de magia del una vez señor oscuro.

El una vez Lord reposaba con una calma sorprendente mientras ambos flotaban en medio de la nada, con un viento feroz surgiendo de la muñeca de Harry que estaba expulsando la magia de su enemigo.

Harry sentía que había vivido mucho tiempo, demasiado como para ser un asesino de nuevo. Aun si se tratara de Voldemort, deseaba creer en segundas oportunidades. Quizás ya era tarde para él... pero no era la decisión de Harry dar fin a su vida. Dios es quien la da, y mientras él pudiera, quería dejar en él la decisión de cuando terminarla.

Cuando la última gota fue succionada, Harry levito junto al una vez Oscuro hasta tierra. Con la poca magia que le quedaba, desvaneció por completo la niebla de polvo que segaba la vista.

El ministerio ya no existía. Sólo quedo en su lugar un cráter desfigurado, como si un meteorito hubiese chocado y desfigurando el suelo como un rostro que a sufrido la polio.

Harry escucho voces llamándolo. Las figuras de Sirius y Remus no tardaron en apreciarse a pocos metros. Les sonrío cansado, observando de reojo como ahora su mano izquierda estaba también manchada de oscuridad. Infectado por maldad.

Pronto más siluetas llegaron; Dumbledore, seguido de Thonks, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Cedric, Luna, Moddy y el ministro con sus seguidores.

—¿Estas bien?— sonrío Sirius, temblando sin atreverse a tocarlo. Su ahijado estaba mal. Muy mal. Pálido y lleno de heridas y sangre bañándolo casi por completo... y no sólo eso. Ahora también su brazo izquierdo estaba manchado de oscuridad.

—¿Harry?— pregunto Remus casi en un susurro para no alterarlo —¿Cómo te sientes? No te preocupes, te llevaremos a San Mungo—

—No— gimió quedamente Harry, parecía que apenas y podía hacerlo —Ya... no hay nada... que hacer por mí...— les dijo con calma.

—No digas tonterías, te vamos a llev¡AH!— Remus soltó bruscamente el hombro izquierdo del ojiverde, que apenas había tocado. Y no era para menos.

Apenas rozo la piel del joven... sus dedos quedaron marcados en ella reluciendo con un color violeta eléctrico, del cual empezaron a desprenderse pequeñas motas como luciérnagas.

—¡NO!— grito Hermione súbitamente y callo de rodillas frente a Harry —¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?! ¿POR QUÉ?— le recrimino con lagrimas en sus ojos —¡Has ganado, ganaste! ¿Por qué, por qué?—

—¿Hermione?— pregunto Ron confundido. Y no era él único.

—¿Qué pasa?— soltó bruscamente Sirius, aferrando con furia a Hermione —¿Qué le pasa? ¡Dime!—

—Basta Sirius— demando con firmeza Dumbledore. Haciendo que todos lo miraran —Esto es algo que no se había visto desde hace milenios. Harry se esta consumiendo a sí mismo, pero, no entiendo porque Harry—

—¿QUE?— gimió Remus ahogadamente, tratando de encontrar coherencia en eso.

Sirius soltó a la chica y miro destrozado a Harry.

—Lo siento— le sonrío el joven —Pero esto es necesario. Ya no puedo vivir más. No debo hacerlo... yo soy el último horrocrux—

Las palabras de Harry atravesaron a todos como dagas frías. El pulso desapareció y por un momento, nadie pudo pensar en nada. El rubio observo como el resplandor violeta comenzaba a expandirse de su hombro haciendolo desaparecer. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—La conexión que gozaba con Ryddle, era demasiado profunda como para no cuestionarla... fue como lo supe... yo era él último. Él dejó parte de sí en mí... me di cuenta cuando comencé a hablar parsel— su hombro estaba casi desaparecido y el resplandor estaba devorando su brazo —Ya lo tenía planeado... no puedo vivir sabiendo que él puede regresar. Por eso programe mi autodestrucción, coloque la maldición dentro de mi con la más poderosa de mi magia para activarse en mi momento agónico... simplemente a llegado mi hora— sonrío.

—No, Harry, tú no puedes ¡Ah!— Sirius soltó el ante brazo derecho del joven. Había creado una nueva marca violeta que comenzaba a expandirse.

Harry alzo la mirada al grupo —Ey, Weasley. Sigues aquí y de una pieza— sonrío —Eres más duro de lo que pareces, si, siempre me diste una buena impresión—

Ron lo miro dolido, no sabía que decir. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

—No te quedes callado— le animo Harry —Sé que no todo lo que te dije fue agradable... lo siento... lo siento de verdad... no haber estado ahí desde el principio para quitarles tantos problemas...— se giro torpemente a Dumbledore —Disculpe todos los problemas señor... pero de verdad necesitaba hacer esto... no sienta remordimientos por nada. Usted hizo lo correcto—

Harry miro con cariño a Sirius y Remus —Gracias por los bellos momentos que pase a su lado. Fue como estar con mamá y papá... lamento si los hice enojar, por favor, sean felices y sigan a delante—

—¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso?— respondió entrecortadamente Remus, observando entre lagrimas como el cuerpo de Harry estaba desapareciendo entre motas violetas.

Harry trato de tocarlos, pero al hacerlo sus dedos desaparecieron en un golpe de brillos.

—Perdón— sonrío Harry observando como sus brazos desaparecían —Ya no soy más que una cáscara vacía... gracias a todos por los hermosos recuerdos. No se lamenten por mi— rió un poco —Para una mente organizada como la mía, la muerte es sólo la siguiente gran aventura—

Hermione dejo salir un gemido ahogado y cubrió su rostro desconsolada —Granger— le llamo Harry con cariño —Ya te había dicho que no te enamorarás de mí—

—¡IDIOTA!— les espeto Hermione llena de lagrimas —¿Cómo puedes estar bromeando mientras te estamos viendo morir? ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?—

—Por que soy egoísta— le respondió Harry con calma —Es mi deseo no morir solo Granger— miro el cielo estrellado —Mis padres y mi hermano no me recuerdan más. Voy a morir y ellos no lo van a notar...— la miro de nuevo sereno, casi dolido —Por favor, no me dejen morir sólo...—

Hermione se desmorono ahí mismo. Luna se colocó a su lado y trato de calmarla. Ron no pudo hacer nada más que tomar asiento a su lado, al igual que Remus y Sirius. Uno a uno, todos tomaron asiento a su lado.

—Luna... por favor dales mi mensaje...— murmuro Harry cerrando los ojos... y perdiéndose en un sueño de calma.

Su cuerpo desapareció por completo, con las motas de luz violeta alzándose al cielo y perdiéndose entre las estrellas.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí quedo.

Este es el final.

El siguiente es el "Diez años después" así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encanta saber de ustedes por sus mensajes!!!

Gracias extremas a: Xiucoatl, TamayoNomura, Lady Malfoy-Potter, Dark Lady Sally , Smithback, ross snape, kisa kuchiky, phyro-tama, Jean-Slytherin, nathii, Johan Rosas, herminione, Randa1js1408, ross snape, Nyra Potter


	6. Diez Años Después

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

**Diez años después**

Harry despidió a su último paciente y cerró la caja del día. Berta su enfermera asistente, una mujer robusta de amplia experiencia se despidió para ir con su esposo que aguardaba en la puerta como todos los días a las 9.

—¿Seguro que no viene a cenar doctor? A Dave le encantaría, usted le agrada — sonrío Berta, cerrando el chal sobre sus hombros.

Harry negó, haciendo que su rubio cabello lacio bailará con elegancia sobre su frente, donde una delgada línea en forma de rayo apenas se asomaba.

—No, Berta. Hoy tengo un compromiso, será para la próxima vez— la mujer negó sonriendo y le planto el usual beso en la mejilla —Espero que sea con una chica doctor ¡Necesita una vida!—

Harry rió divertido y la escolto hasta el auto. Le cerro la puerta y despidió al matrimonio que iba a festejar el cumpleaños de un amigo. Se giro al consultorio que dirigía. El letrero de _Dr. Harry Dursley Medico General_ colgaba en una placa a la entrada del edificio de dos pisos. Entro cerrando la puerta tras él y quitándose la bata blanca que pensaba poner a lavar.

Harry se había vuelto un doctor muy popular desde que se había recibido de la facultad de medicina. Las personas aseguraban que podía hacer magia. Inclusos sus compañeros de la facultad lo buscaban a menudo para saber su opinión.

Pero el doctor Dursley no pensaba eso. De hecho, él creía que no era tan mágico en lo absoluto. No, en realidad, todo había sido suerte en su vida. En ambas hasta el momento.

Cuándo ese día, en que Voldemort fue derrotado y su cuerpo desapareció causando su muerte... la suerte estuvo de su lado ¿Qué otra cosa sería sino? Una probabilidad de uno en trillones.

Sucedió lo mismo que la última vez que había muerto. Regreso. La primera vez Voldemort lo había atravesado con un avbada. Y había regresado... pero en esa ocasión su cuerpo estaba entero y no habían pasado ni 3 minutos después de muerto...

Pero... esa vez... cuando todo su cuerpo fue desvanecido por completo... fue el horrocrux quien murió, otra vez. La parte de Voldemort desapareció de él y Harry despertó en medio de la nada en un bosque cerca de las afueras de Londres.

No hubo esa charla con Dumbledore en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, sólo un despertar común y corriente como el de cualquier mañana. Salvo que despertó desnudo y escandalizo a una granjera que pasaba con su nieta.

Después de eso, fueron dos años de pesadilla. Por que debido a lo que pensó era la broma cósmica más desagradable del planeta... había perdido su magia por completo. Tuvo que trabajar por dos años para mantenerse a flote por sí mismo. Sin magia.

Al menos aun tenía todavía un poco de sus ahorros muggles en el banco central junto a su papelería civil dentro de una bóveda de renta en el mismo. Eso aliviano su carga.

Pero aun así, empezar de cero no fue agradable. Termino la secundaría y la preparatoria en la escuela para adultos. Entro a la facultad de medicina y la había terminado exitosamente hacía seis meses y medio. Ahora disfrutaba de unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de retomar sus estudios para especializarse en neurocirugía.

Nunca más pudo ver a su familia de nuevo. No valía la pena intentarlo. Ellos no lo recordaban y no volverían a hacer... quizás era lo mejor así.

Tampoco pudo contactar jamás a nadie del mundo mágico. Al ser ahora un muggle común ya no era inmune a los hechizos anti-muggles que estaban presentes en todos los lugares mágicos. No podía ver el Caldero Chorreante porque apenas se acercaba al lugar su mente se ponía en blanco y tomaba otro rumbo. Tampoco pudo acercarse a Grimmaul Place ya que pasaba lo mismo... quedo aislado de todos.

Se quedo sólo...... otra vez......

Pero Harry ya había dejado de preocuparse por eso. Hace mucho que acepto todo lo que tuviera que venir. Su única meta hasta el momento era poder terminar su especialidad y seguir con su clínica, la cual dejaría a cargo de su compañero el doctor Víctor Walls. El doctor Walls ya se había retirado de los hospitales hacia mucho, pero era excelente en lo que hacía. Harry no podía pensar en alguien mejor para cuidar a sus pacientes cuando tuviera que regresar a la facultad.

Harry suspiro y miro su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor. Su cabello ya no estaba hasta los hombros como antes. Ahora lo llevaba más corto, dándole un aire más varonil y menos delicado.

Pero la cicatriz aun estaba ahí, brillando mágicamente como de costumbre. Los niños adoraban que se las mostrara y aceptaban gustosos sus historia acerca de ella.

_Doctor ¿Cómo se la hizo? ¿Se golpeo con la puerta?_ Recordó una vez que uno de los pequeños le había preguntado. Él había sonreído y mostrándosela le respondió _No, en realidad, me la gane un día, cuando tuve que derrotar a uno de los peores magos oscuros de la historia. Su nombre era Voldemort y tenía aterrorizados a todos los magos del mundo, incluyendo a mis amigos._

_¿Y gano?_ Pregunto el pequeño emocionado.

_Sí, podrías decir que sí._

_¿Y todos vivieron felices por siempre?_

_Eso espero..._

Harry apago las luces de la planta baja y pensó que sería agradable salir a comer algo, sólo para romper la rutina. Subió al segundo piso y se cambio de ropa. Salió al fresco de la noche y doblo la esquina para detenerse de golpe y girarse con brusquedad. Tomo a la persona que le seguía del cuello y lo estampo contra el muro, colocando su antebrazo en la garganta para sofocarlo.

—Me has estado siguiendo por casi una semana y honestamente ya me canse— le siseo fríamente —Quizás ya lo sabes, pero como doctor que soy puedo asegurarme de romperte la mandíbula de un movimiento y por favor quítate esa capucha de la— Harry se calló de golpe. Acaba de observar algo extraño. No. Algo familiar. La persona encapuchada... estaba usando una túnica completa de color azul oscuro hecha en ceda.

—Eres un mago— indico serio, mirando con sospecha a la persona que lo había estado siguiendo por casi tres días. En realidad, ahora que podía verlo de cerca... la figura era más baja que él. Era una mujer.

Se sintió avergonzado de golpe —Oh, rayos. Lo siento, no fue mi intención atacarte de esa forma. No sabía que eras una chica—

—E-esta bien *cof, cof* sé que no me *cof* esperabas— gimió la figura, que por su voz era una mujer joven. Ella se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, y dejo al descubierto un lacio cabello pelirrojo. Varias pecas se arremolinaban en su rostro, resaltando sus ojos azules.

Harry le miro sin expresión. Congelado un segundo por la sorpresa, pero logrando recuperar su compostura hablo lo mejor que pudo —Ginny Weasley—

La chica se sonrojo de golpe y abrió sus ojos como dos platos. Al parecer estaba muy sorprendida pero de inmediato su expresión cambio y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡En verdad eres tú!— grito abrazándolo sin pensar —¡Eres tú! ¡Eres Harry, estas vivo! ¡No sólo fueron alucinaciones de Hermione!— hablaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, sin poder contener todos sus sentimientos —¿Po-por que no regresaste con nosotros? ¡Te creíamos muerto!— le recrimino secando sus lagrimas con prisa —¡Debemos decirles a todos! ¡A todos! ¡Sirius a estado tan triste! ¡Y Remus! ¡Debemos decirle a Remus y Thonks, debes conocer a su hijo, es hermoso y lleva tu nombre! Oh, Dios — gimió dolida —Estas vivo, vivo, pe-pensé que Hermione estaba alucinando, pensé que sólo eras alguien que se le parecía, yo, yo, oh, Dios...... Luna se va a poner tan contenta, ella estaba segura de que Hermione no mentía cuando te vio hace cuatro días cuando fue a visitar a sus padres y dijo que te vio pasar. Le-le insistí en que era mentira, po-por eso insistí en que no le dijera a nadie hasta que yo pudiera estar segura, por eso te estuve siguiendo, yo, yo, Oh Dios— se cubrió el rostro y empezó a llorar de forma más estruendosa.

Harry por su lado trataba de comprender todo lo que había escuchado. Al parecer Hermione había visitado a sus padres esa semana y lo había visto por la calle, quizás lo siguió y vio el consultorio. Pudo preguntar a Sirius por el apellido de los Dursley y atar cabos. De hecho, Berta había mencionado que unos dentistas abrieron un consultorio la semana pasada... que cosas.

Por otro lado... volvería a ver a todos. Ese sólo pensamiento hacía que su corazón vibrara con fuerzas renovadas.

Trato de calmar a Ginny y regresaron a su casa /consultorio. Ahí le ofreció una cena casera mientras le explicaba todo lo que había pasado. La chica volvió a llorar estruendosamente cuando le comento como al estar sin magia se había quedado aislado de todos.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú nos salvaste y te quedaste sin nada! ¡No lo acepto!— lloraba desconsolada.

Harry le palmeo con cariño la espalda —Pero no a estado tan mal. Estoy vivo y ahora que estas aquí, podré reunirme con todos ustedes—

La chica asintió, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas volvió a abrazarlo desconsolada —¡Sí, vamos a regresar a casa y verás a todo! ¡Waaa- a todos- waaajaaaa! ¡Pero no es justo, tantos años no puede ser! ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaa!—

Harry descubrió el gran parentesco de Ginny y su madre.

Al final Ginny termino quedándose dormida en sus brazos. Harry la cargo y la dejo en la cama de huéspedes. Le quito las zapatillas y le cubrió con la colcha y encendió el minisplit para que no pasara por los calores del verano.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, un suave pensamiento le recordó porque se había casado con ella la primera vez. Negó sintiéndose tonto y se fue a dormir.

Ginny se despertó al siguiente día entre las mantas, confortablemente calientita. Sentía que hacía mucho fresco y por lo mismo no deseaba salir de la cama. Tardo cinco segundos en recordad donde estaba y porque.

Se levanto de un golpe y noto sorprendida que la habitación estaba entre fresca y helada. La tentación de volver a la cama fue mayor. Hasta que vio en la silla cerca de la mesa de noche una camisa y unos vaqueros azules. Se levanto y descubrió una nota de Harry:

_**Buenos días dormilona**_

_**Te dejo esta ropa. Recuerda que no pueden verte con la túnica.**_

_**Te deje el desayuno listo en al estufa porque no creo que sepas usar el microondas. La clínica va a estar algo llena el día de hoy, pero puedes bajar o esperarme arriba. Como gustes. Pero si te ve la señora Berta, por favor dile que no eres mi relación de una noche.**_

_**Harry**_

—¿Relación de una noche?— gimió Ginny colorada y ofendida. Empezaba a recordar por que a su hermano no le agradaba Harry en lo más mínimo.

Se vistió y salió a la cocina que compartía lugar con el comedor y recibidor. Era como un departamento completo, pero con más espacio. Fue directo a la estufa y descubrió un plato de hot-cakes... y una nota que rezaba _**Este es el microondas, por si tenías dudas **_sobre una caja extraña de color blanco. Ginny empezaba a sentir que lo odiaba ¿Quién se creía tratándola como una bebé? Ella era una auror hecha y derecha, no una tonta colegiala de primero ignorante del mundo muggle. Ella leía las revistas que su padre traía a casa desde niña... aunque no sabía lo que era esa caja blanca... quizás porque las revistas eran fechadas del noventa para a tras.

Devoró lobs hot-cakes y bajo dispuesta a poner a ese rubio en su lugar... y arrastrarlo a casa para que todos supieran que estaba bien. De repente ya no sentía tanta consideración hacia él.

Pero apenas lo hizo, vio el vestíbulo lleno de gente. Algunos eran orientales y cargaban cajas con gallinas y comida horneada. Algunos estaban con sus hijos e hijas, que jugaban en una habitación contigua sin puerta, donde se apreciaban varios juegos infantiles de todos los colores.

—¡Berta!— grito un hombre mayor en bata blanca saliendo del consultorio que estaba a la izquierda de Ginny —¡Necesito que me ayudes con este paciente! ¡Deja a Harry en paz, no va a salir con tu sobrina! En cambio si me preguntas a mí...— añadió asomándose al consultorio a la derecha de Ginny.

—¡En tus sueños Viktor!— bramó furiosa una voz de mujer mayor —Ahora regreso Harry, voy a ver que quiere este hombre bueno para nada ¡Pero piensa lo que te dije de Rebeca!—

El hombre llamado Víctor regresó a su consultorio y la mujer le cerro la marcha, hasta que paso de largo a Ginny y se volvió con fuerza, mirándola sorprendida.

—¿Quién eres tú?— soltó observando como la pelirroja obviamente venía del segundo piso porque estaba en el umbral con la puerta abierta.

—Ah, yo, yo— Ginny se sonrojo violentamente.

—Es una amiga de la infancia— intervino una voz agradable, que hizo que los pacientes se girarán a verlo sonriendo —Ella es Ginny Weasley, Ginny, ella es Berta, nuestra enfermera y casamentera— añadió guiñándole un ojo a los pacientes que rieron divertidos.

—Que gracioso— dijo Berta moleta, pero sonrío abiertamente —Así que durmió aquí ¿Eh?— remarco en tono divertido y señalo la ropa de Ginny. La pelirroja se puso más colorada.

Harry le dio a Berta una mirada de aburrimiento —Ya te dije que es una amiga de la infancia. Conozco a sus hermanos y a sus padres, sabes bien que no soy de la clase que anda de mujer en mujer—

—Cierto, es gay—

—Doctor Víktor, guárdese sus opiniones— gruñó el rubio al nombrado, que se asomaba desde su consultorio con una expresión divertida.

—Pues a veces me das a pensar otra cosa chico. Eres joven y desperdicias tu juventud aquí— suspiró el doctor.

—Veo que diferimos bastante en lo que consiste la juventud— respondió Harry con calma —Y le recuerdo que tenemos pacientes, así que a trabajar ¿Vienes conmigo Ginny?— sonrío a la chica que le siguió de inmediato.

Berta y el doctor Víctor intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. De hecho, varios de los pacientes también.

Cuando Ginny entro al consultorio observo que una señora oriental estaba ahí con su hija de unos cinco años.

—Ella es la señora Ming y su hija Weng— le explico Harry —Weng a estado muy enferma. Tiene principios de asma y se va a complicar sino recibe atención propia— le miro con algo de pesar —Son vietnamitas. En este vecindario hay muchos emigrantes. Muchos no hablan bien el ingles y como habrás visto por las gallinas y la comida, no gozan de buen ingreso. Muchos como ellos viven de sus propios locales en el barrio chino que esta más adelante. Aquí tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible por ayudarlos—

—Ah— se limito Ginny no entendiendo muy bien. En el mundo mágico, San Mungo es el único lugar a donde todos van a revisarse sin excepción.

—Somos una clínica social— explico Harry tomando su estetoscopio para escuchar los pulmones de Weng —Ayudamos a los que menos tiene—

—¡Ah, ya!— sonrío Ginny dándose por fin enterada. Y observo como Harry se dedicaba a atender a Weng.

Durante todas las consultas, Ginny estuvo ocupada ayudando a Berta a con algunas cosas; como pasar lista a los pacientes y anotando a los que iban llegando. Le toco cuidar a dos niños cuando de repente no hubo nadie y los padres de ambos estaban en consulta.

Ginny miraba muy seguido a Harry. Lo observaba saludando a los pacientes, dándole dulces a los niños, pidiendo que por favor ya no le trajeran más gallinas y asistiendo al doctor Víctor o viceversa cuando llegaba un paciente con síntomas extraños. No podía evitar sonrojarse violentamente cuando Berta la descubría y sonreía de forma cómplice.

A la mitad de la tarde hubo un descanso. Harry preparo una comida sustanciosa no sólo para Berta, el doctor Víctor y ella, sino para los pacientes que aun esperaban su turno. Todos tomaron asiento en el comedor del primer piso que estaba al fondo.

—Lamento si estas aburrida— Ginny se giro al rubio que le sonreía con pena —Esto no es San Mungo y seguro nuestros métodos te parecen obsoletos—

Ginny, que tenía una albóndiga en la boca negó fervientemente, trago y le respondió colorada —¡Pa-para nada! ¡Estoy muy contenta de poder ayudar!—

—Le gustas a Ginny— intervino la voz melosa de Berta que servia unas albóndigas a uno de los pacientes. La pelirroja se puso como tomate —¡NO ES VERDAD!— grito cubriéndose la cara avergonzada.

—Berta— le riño ceñudo el rubio —Ginny nos esta ayudando, por favor, no la avergüences—

La nombrada hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto y tarareo algo de _Harry y Ginny sentados en un árbol, dándose un be, e, ese, ooo_. Su jefe la fulmino y la chica no supo donde esconderse.

Y las indirectas de Berta estuvieron todo el día. Hasta le pregunto a Harry cuando se casaban y a Ginny cuantos hijos deseaba tener. Después de esa pregunta Harry le pregunto como le sentarían unas vacaciones forzadas. Berta se fue tarareando la misma melodía de la comida, sólo que un poco modificada _Harry y Ginny sentados bajo un árbol haciendo be, e, be, e, ese con muchos be, e, ese, o, ese._ El rubio terminó por prohibirle acercarse a su consultorio.

Y al final del día, Harry nunca estuvo más deseoso de que el esposo de Berta se la llevara. Y así fue, no sin antes que ella le gritara a Ginny _¡A por él nena!_.

Al menos el doctor Víctor se fue de forma discreta... después de pasarle un condón con descaro enfrente de la pelirroja. Harry amenazo con despedirlo.

—Voy a poner un letrero afuera de se solicita medico practicante y enfermera— murmuro Harry cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

—No, esta bien. Sé que todo era broma y que lo hicieron porque están preocupados por ti— lo animo Ginny aun sonrojada. Harry hizo un gesto de incredulidad total.

—Que vá. Solo desean divertirse a mis costillas— le aseguro y empezó a apagar la luz de todo el primer piso —Tengo una chimenea en el segundo piso. Si tienes polvos flu puedes ir a tu casa y yo esperare aquí—

—¿Eh?—

Harry miro a Ginny, que mostraba una cara de sorpresa total —Si, ya sabes. Tú vas a casa y le dices a los demás lo que a pasado y todos vienen aquí. Si llego a la madriguera así nada más contigo seguro alguno se muere del susto. Recuerda que creen que estoy muerto—

—Ah... sí, verdad— masculló Ginny, visiblemente decepcionada.

Harry le miro extrañado —¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estas bien?— y le toco la frente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de golpe y retrocediera de un salto —Oh, ¿Te lastime? Mm, déjame revisarte— y saco su estetoscopio —Di _aaah_— y sin más se lo coloco en el pecho. Ginny se paralizo.

—Mm. Tu pulso esta muy acelerado. Creo que te hice mal al ponerte a hacer todas esas tareas muggles sin que estuvieras acostumbrada. Te recetaría algo, pero sólo puedo recomendarte que vayas a San Mungo— dijo en tono practico y saco una paleta roja de su bolsillo. Ella lo vio extrañada.

—Te la has ganado por ser buena niña— sonrío el rubio.

El rostro de Ginny mostraba perfectamente lo ofendida que se sentía —¡Guárdate tú estúpido dulce! ¡Yo me largo!— y desapareció ahí mismo.

—No a cambiado nada— rió el ojiverde abriendo la paleta —Es tan fácil de provocar como de costumbre. Tan infantil como Ron, sin duda son Weasley— lo medito un poco y se metió el dulce —Y del coraje se le olvidará decirle a los demás que estoy vivo. Estoy seguro—

Y su percepción fue completamente acertada, ya que al día siguiente, apenas el reloj marco las seis de la mañana, tocaron educadamente a su puerta. Sonrío abiertamente al ver que eran Hermione, mirándolo sorprendida, Ginny toda colorada y cabizbaja; y Luna, mirando a otro lugar menos a él.

—¡Granger!— la saludo Harry abiertamente y le abrazo con cariño. Ella le correspondió sollozando agradecida y le miro con grandes lagrimas —¡Estás vivo!—

Harry le miro con cariño —Sí— le miro fijo unos segundos —Estas hinchada. Embarazada ¿eh?—

Y ella le soltó una bofetada bien dada.

—¡No has cambiado nada so bruto!— y lo empujo con fuerza para entrar sin permiso. Esa definitivamente era Hermione Granger.

—Um, hola— saludo Ginny siguiendo a su amiga sin mirarlo.

—Adelante— murmuro Harry con la mejilla hinchada y palpitando. Nota mental: no hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada. Y menos aun si esa mujer es Hermione Granger.

—Galletas— suspiró Luna de forma soñadora, poniéndole en las narices una cesta de membrillo cubierta por un pañuelo azul con estrellas.

—Gracias por molestarte. Pasa— agradeció Harry sonriendo apenas. Le dolía terriblemente hacerlo.

—Oh, así que esta es tú clínica— exclamo Hermione observando los consultorios y una pequeña habitación donde había varios juguetes para los niños —Es bonita—

—Gracias— sonrío Harry.

—Aunque me sorprende que seas doctor, con lo desagradable que eres pensé que trabajarías para el gobierno. Siempre se te dio manipular a los demás con descaro— remarco fríamente.

—Veo que tú encanto no a menguado— sonrío Harry abriendo la puerta de las escaleras que daba al segundo piso —Pasen por favor, hoy es sábado y abrimos hasta las diez—

Hermione encabezo la marcha como era de esperarse. Al llegar arriba la castaña miro sorprendida el departamento, era agradable. Ginny entro tras ella y dejo su capa de viaje en el perchero. Luna la imito y tomo asiento en el comedor que compartía lugar con la sala y la cocina.

Harry dejo las galletas en la mesa del comedor y fue a preparar té dulce.

—Tú casa es bonita— escucho comentar a Hermione —¿Pero porque no tienes fotos?—

—No son necesarias— contesto el rubio poniendo el agua en la estufa —Mi familia no me recuerda. Mis amigos me pensaban muerto y estaba aislado de todos ellos. Los únicos recuerdos estaban bien siendo sólo recuerdos—

Se hizo un silencio pesado mientas Harry sacaba las tazas junto con el azúcar. Coloco todo en la bandeja y saco del fuego la tetera.

—Quiero té de menta— se escucho.

—¡Luna!— chillo Hermione, que por su tono, estaba seguramente muy avergonzada de su comentario anterior.

—¿Esta bien té de menta para todas?— pregunto Harry en voz alta.

—Si, gracias— contesto Ginny. Su tono fue nervioso.

El rubio regreso al comedor con la bajilla lista con cuatro tazas grandes humeantes. Vio divertido como Hermione y Ginny estaban muy coloradas y con la vista clavada en la mesa. Luna por su lado estaba observando la ventana, donde una mariposa volaba.

—¿Y donde están los demás?— pregunto Harry tomando asiento —¿Vendrán más tarde?— sonrío repartiendo las tazas humeantes. Ginny se encogió en su lugar.

—Aun no les avisamos. Tenía que, uh, confirmar que eras tú— contesto Hermione.

—Ginny apenas te dijo esta madrugada ¿Eh? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Mandarte una lechuza apenas se levanto?— sonrío Harry, divertido de la expresión atónita de la castaña y la pelirroja —Si, me lo suponía. Ayer salió hecha una cabra por una tontería. Supuse que como Rony, no pensaría en nada más hasta enfriarse—

—¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!—

—¡RON NO ES ASÍ!—

—Quiero más té— intervino Luna. Las chicas le miraron incrédulas mientras Harry le llenaba la taza de nuevo —¿Te gustaron mis galletas?— le preguntó ella bebiendo a sorbos.

—Están deliciosas— le sonrío él, tomando cuatro galletas de la cesta. Era las clásicas con chispas de chocolate —Las has hecho sin magia—

Luna asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí... tienen ese cálido toque— la miro sonriendo y ella le sostuvo la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

—Estábamos preocupadas por que Ginny no regreso ayer— la voz de Luna era suave y agradable de escuchar —Pero hoy en la madrugada nos escribió diciendo que debía decirnos algo, que nos veríamos en la tarde. Pero no pudimos esperar, deseábamos verte—

—¡YO NO DESEABA VERLO!— gritaron Ginny y Hermione casi histéricas.

—Por eso fuimos de inmediato a la madriguera— continuo Luna como si nada hubiera pasado —Y cuando nos dijo que de verdad era tú, vinimos de inmediato... más té— añadió extendiendo su taza.

—Claro— Harry le sirvió más y sorbió de su propia taza. Se hizo una pausa agradable entre ellos hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar con ese tono tan agradable que empezaba a caracterizarlo —¿Y en que trabajas ahora Luna?—

—Soy Zoóloga. Me dedico a clasificar todas las especias mágicas—

—Oh, suena fascinante— sonrió el rubio —Por favor cuéntame de eso. Cuando yo aun tenía magia sólo me dedique a los hechizos y pociones, no me informe de las criaturas mágicas. Solo conocí los testrals de Hagrid—

De repente la platica se desenvolvió sobre el trabajo de Luna. Hermione intervino varias veces para declarar que todos los animales que ella buscaba eran falsos. Ginny opinaba igual con un gesto de molestia. No había tocado las galletas de su amiga ni por accidente aunque Harry las encontraba deliciosas y no dejaba de alabar a Luna por eso.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Berta entró sin avisar y se quedo en el umbral sorprendida.

—Hola Berta— saludo Harry con su taza en alto como brindando a su salud —Ellas son mis amigas. A Ginny Weasley ya la conocías, ella es Hermione Weasley su cuñada y Luna Lovegood una amiga también mutua ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros para el té?—

Berta lo miro sorprendida —Doctor, sus pacientes ya llegaron. La señora Wang trajo a Lee para su chequero de cada mes—

—¡Ah! Es verdad, perdona— sonrío Harry abiertamente y se puso de pie —Tengo que atender a mis pacientes, pueden esperarme aquí si gustan —les dijo a las chicas y miro a la enfermera— Berta, puedes quedarte con ellas, hoy no hay muchos pacientes y el doctor Víctor y yo podemos solos— fue a la puerta y le dijo en voz amable y perfectamente audible —No les digas nada de sus túnicas, Hermione esta embarazada y ya sabes como son las mujeres así en esos meses, se hinchan por todos lados— y no dijo más por que evito a tiempo una zapatilla que iba directo a su cara. Berta se paralizó del susto.

—¡Infeliz lárgate a hacer tu trabajo zángano asqueroso!— bramo Hermione furiosa lista para lanzarle la otra zapatilla —¡Juro que la siguiente te romperá la nariz!—

Harry se río divertido y salió corriendo mientras gritaba —¡Te dije que estaba muy hormonal Berta!—

Hermione se quedo bufando toda colorada del coraje y tenía la otra zapatilla en alto —Bastardo— gruño entre dientes. Pero al captar la mirada de Berta sobre ella se puso más roja de la pena —Pe-perdón— murmuro bajando el calzado —Es que Harry siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme enojar, el muy cretino— siseo lo último para ella.

Pero Berta lejos de molesta estaba sonriendo —¿Cuántos meses tienes?—

Hermione se puso como tomate —Um, cinco meses y medio—

Berta la miro bien —Si, se te nota un poco en el rostro— Hermione la fulmino —No me refiero a lo que el doctor dijo— se corrigió Berta rápidamente al verle la cara —Sino que se ve por tus ojos. Tienen ese brillo especial. Todas las mujeres embarazadas que aman a sus hijos tienen ese brillo tan especial. El doctor Dursley es siempre el primero en notarlo mucho antes de que ellas lo sepan. No sé como lo hace, parece magia a veces—

La castaña le miro sorprendida, recordando que al entrar Harry le había visto fijamente —Pe-pero, él dijo que estaba hinchada—

Berta la miro sorprendida ahora —Eso es raro. El doctor Dursley nunca bromea con nadie, siempre esta todo serio y no hace nada más que trabajar y trabajar todos los días— alzo la vista pensativa y sonrío mirándolas de nuevo —Bueno, no importa mucho. Lo que si sé es que jamás había visto al doctor tan feliz desde que trabajo para él (casi un año) verlo reír a su lado me da la impresión de que ustedes son muy importantes para él—

Hermione y Ginny se sonrojaron llenas de sorpresa... Luna seguía viendo la ventana.

—¿Necesitan algo? Puedo traerles lo que gusten—

—No, no. Estamos bien, no se preocupe por nosotras. Puede regresar a su trabajo— sonrío Hermione.

Berta sonríe y se retira a sus quehaceres.

Hermione se dejo caer en la silla seguida de Ginny —Aun así es un grosero— murmuro la castaña con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

—Lo hizo porque no deseaba verte triste—

Ginny y Hermione se giraron bruscamente a la rubia, que seguía observando la ventana —Él sabía que te pondrías nerviosa y llorarías. Por eso te dijo esas cosas. Para que pudieras ser tú misma. El no desea vernos llorando por él. No desea ser la fuente de más sufrimiento, desea que estemos felices siempre... por eso no debemos llorar o sentir pena por él. Harry sólo desea que lo tratemos como alguien más— Luna se giro y las vio de forma soñadora —Eso es lo que siento cada vez que lo veo. Él esta muy triste—

Harry termino sus consultas hasta las tres de la tarde. Despidió a Berta y al doctor Víctor después de presentarle a este último a las tres chicas.

Cuando por fin toda la clínica estuvo bien cerrada regresaron al segundo piso.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora?— pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hermione lo miro sonriendo con calma —Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa con todos Harry— le ofreció su mano —Vamos, todos estarán muy felices—

Harry acepto su mano y se pregunto, si todos sus esfuerzas habían traído la alegría que deseó para todos ellos... la de todos sus seres queridos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, esto e algo que me llego un día y tardo un mes en salir de mi cabeza.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Pásenla bien y espero verlos muy pronto de nuevo.


	7. Diez Años Después y contando

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

**Diez años después II**

Harry se soltó tan sorpresivamente de Hermione que esta se giro a verlo ceñuda —¿Qué?— inquirió demandante.

—Espera— se apresuro el rubio antes de que la castaña (embarazada y por tanto muy hormonal) le sacara todo a golpes, de nuevo —No creo que sea buena idea aparecerme así nada más ¿Qué si mato a Sirius de un susto?—

Hermione lo miro de forma practica —Es verdad— admitió desviando la mirada como si verificara esa información en su mente —Si, cave la posibilidad—

—¿Cave la posibilidad?— repitió Harry incrédulo —Hermione, se supone que estoy muerto desde hace 10 años—

—Oh, si— intervino Luna —Hay una estatua en tú honor en Gringotts, en el Ministerio, en Hogwarts y en Hogsmade. Esa es muy bonita— comento al aire, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Enserio?— sonrío Harry divertido —Seguro que soy popular—

—Algo así— añadió la castaña mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados —Espero que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza—

—Eso me ofende profundamente— se defendió Harry con una ligera punzada de rencor aun recordándole su vida pasada.

—¿Enserio?— sonrió Hermione casi burlándose —Recuerdo a cierto rubio pedante—

—Entonces todo está bien— sonrió Harry —Porque ese no era yo. Siempre fui muy carismático—

—Estoy empezando a recapacitar sobre esto— comento audiblemente la castaña.

—Que cruel— sonrío el rubio.

—Perversa que soy— le devolvió el gesto ella.

Y la única cabeza pelirroja miraba la escena bastante ceñuda —Vaya, ustedes se llevan bien— soltó Ginny casi sin darse cuenta. Y con un tono lejos de ser… ligero.

Harry la miró sorprendido, pero de inmediato sonrío —Aw, la pequeña Ginny esta defendiendo a la esposa de Rony, muy lindo—

—¡No llames así a Ron!— exclamaron la castaña y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya— suspiró Harry —Que suerte tiene Rony, tiene a dos lindas chicas para defenderlo— comento sonriendo ampliamente.

—**¡Yo a ti te convierto en sapo!— **soltó Hermione ya con la varita en mano y dando un paso al frente. Pero Ginny se le puso en el camino preocupada —¡Herm! ¡No le sigas el juego! ¡Recuerda tu condición! ¡Recuerda a mi sobrino!— chilló la pelirroja.

Hermione pareció recapacitar y bajo su varita —Si, disculpa— suspiró.

—¿Sobrino?— inquirió Harry observando a Hermione —¿Con esa pancita caída?—

—**¡MALDITA VÍBORA!— **estalló la castaña y Harry evadió un relámpago azul que le paso rozando y que hizo estallar un florero.

—¡Hermy, cálmate!— chilló Ginny abrazando por la espalda a la castaña que tenía una mira maniática que nada le pedía a las de Voldemort.

—¡Suéltame Ginny, voy a matarlo! **¡Voy a matarlo!**— chilló la castaña tan colorada como la Sra. Weasley en sus peores días.

—O-oye, Hermy, mejor cálmate— indico Harry, preocupándose en serio.

—**¡NO ME DIGAS HERMY IMBÉCIL!**— y de un movimiento Hermione se soltó de Ginny tan rápido que no se lo espero. Perdió el equilibrio y sólo sintió el vértigo de caer.

—¡NO!— gritó alguien, pero Hermione se quedo en blanco observando el piso cada vez más cerca. Súbitamente un cambio de gravedad la alzó con fuerza y sintió parar en seco al aire. Parpadeo tres veces hasta estar completamente segura de que estaba viendo los ojos verdes de Harry, que le observaban fijamente con una calma poco usual.

—¿Estas bien?— habló el rubio preocupado.

—¿Eh?— gimió la castaña confundida y mirándolo sin saber que decir. El rubio le miró con cariño y le dedico esa sonrisa irresistible que hacía casi una década que Hermione no recordaba.

—No me dejaste terminar— continuo Harry, con tal calma que Hermione por alguna razón sintió su cara arder, mientras veía como el rostro del hombre ante ella se acercaba más y más, hasta sentir su calido aliento —Tu vientre esta bajo, eso, según mi experiencia, significa que va a ser una niña—

—A-ah…— apenas suspiró Hermione entrecortada. Nunca había visto los ojos del rubio tan cerca… tan brillantes…

—Ella es casada ¿Sabes?— intervino una voz. Hermione dio un respingo del susto y se giró alterada a la cara de pocos amigos de Ginny… que estaba justo a su lado.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry la estaba cargando en sus brazos. Un terrible golpe de calor en las mejillas la hizo sentirse estúpida —¡SUÉLTAME!— chilló Hermione casi histérica sin proponérselo.

Harry la miró realmente confundido y la deposito con cuidado sobre sus pies… y Hermione lo empujo con fuerza y se aparto de él y Ginny murmurando algo inentendible mientras se cubría el rostro con vergüenza.

Harry iba a preguntarle a Ginny si Hermione era así cada vez que se embarazaba, pero la pelirroja estaba con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba como si se debatiera entre convertirlo en sapo o en víbora. O ambas.

Harry la miro confundido, pero luego sonrío —¿Qué? ¿Tú también estas embarazada?—

Ginny le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que casi le parte la quijada en dos.

—D-de acuerdo *ug* cre-creo que me merecía eso— admitió el rubio sujetándose el mentón por donde se asomaba un hilo de sangre… eso y que se veía algo aturdido, como si lo hubiesen aporreado tres hombres musculosos… sólo que ninguno de ellos había sido, sino una pequeña pelirroja tan roja y brava como un toro.

—¿Crees?— inquirió Ginny haciendo tronar sus nudillos y con una mirada cargada de veneno puro —¡Ahora Entiendo por que mi hermano te odiaba tanto! ¡Maldito cabrón!— chilló exasperada la pelirroja y miro a Hermione —¡Vámonos de aquí Herm! ¡No quiero ver a este maldito jilipollas!— y de inmediato desapareció.

—¡Ginny espera!— chilló la castaña y desapareció también.

Harry sonrío con algo de dolor y vio como Luna surgía de la cocina cargando con la tostadora —¿Qué es esto? Es muy bonito—

—La llamamos tostadora— sonrío Harry sintiendo una terrible punzada de dolor—¿Quieres comer conmigo? Te preparare un poco de pan tostado mientras preparo unas chuletas que tengo en el refrigerador—

Luna abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo usual —¿Lo harías de verdad?— pregunto sonriendo.

—Claro, sólo hazme un favor antes—

—Claro, el que gustes—

—¿Puedes curarme la mandíbula?—

—Sí, claro… ¿Pero como te lastimaste?—

Harry había olvidado las maravillas de la magia. Con un solo toque de su varita, Luna le quito el punzante dolor que seguro le abría tomado a el un par de buenos tranquilizantes. Nota mental: no hacer enojar a Hermione en su embarazo y menos aun a Ginny, que no necesita estar hormonal para ponerse como loca.

—Gracias, déjame preparar algo para comer— sonrío el rubio —Puedes tomar asiento en el comedor si gustas—

Luna negó como un niño pequeño —Oh, no, no. Por favor déjame ayudar, me encantaría ver como lo haces sin magia—

Harry le dio una sonrisa paternal —Es algo tardado, pero en realidad no es muy interesante, pero es casi como preparar pociones avanzadas, debes estar siempre al pendiente y no distraerte, porque todo se te quema y ya no te lo puedes comer— río algo apenado —Créeme, me paso bastante antes de acostumbrarme. Berta me ayudo mucho enseñándome a cocinar—

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Harry se colocó el mandil para empezar a preparar la comida. Luna lo miró curiosa mientras se amarraba la prenda.

El rubio percibió su mirada y le sonrío —Tengo uno más si gustas, pero la tunica te va a estorbar, tengo ropa que puedo prestarte, ya vengo—y salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación. Le paso a la soñadora rubia unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa holgada de un equipo de béisbol de mejores años.

Cuando Luna regreso ya cambiada (que para sorpresa del rubio no le tomo mucho tiempo cambiarse) él ya estaba friendo seis chuletas en una sartén y preparando el agua para el puré y unos macarrones con queso.

Luna ayudo batiendo el polvo de papa con la mantequilla y el agua en un molde redondo. Tardo casi una hora batiendo a mano, pero se mostró muy satisfecha del aspecto de su puré.

—Buen trabajo— le sonrío Harry palmeándole con cariño en la cabeza —Ahora vamos a servirnos—

El rubio sirvió dos platos y dos copas con vino ligero de mesa. Luna se mostraba ligeramente expectante sentada en la mesa… aun que después Harry notó que era por que había visto un pequeño colibrí sobre la ventana.

—Dicen que ver uno es de buena suerte— comento el rubio colocando los platos en la mesa. La rubia lo miró con una ligera sonrisa, que acentuaba aun más su aspecto soñador —¡Lo sé! ¡No todos los días ves un Korsquelanks de pico corto!—

Harry se guardo su comentario.

Tomaron asiento sobre la mesa y Harry decidió que necesitaba aclarar ciertas dudas que desde que Ginny había aparecido, le revoloteaban la cabeza.

—Dime Luna, ¿Cómo están Sirius y Remus? Ginny comento que Thonks y Remus se habían casado y que su hijo llevaba mi nombre ¿Es verdad?— pregunto el rubio sirviendo ambas copas.

—Oh, si— respondió Luna… mirando por la ventana en busca del colibrí que había perdido de vista —Thonks y Remus se casaron un año después que moriste y su hijo mayor se llama Harry, los otros tres se llaman Thomas, Mandy y Josephy— y le dio la completa espalda al rubio para erguirse y seguir buscando al colibrí.

Harry dedujo que hasta ahí había terminado su charla civilizada en la mesa. Sonriendo divertido se puso de pie con ambos platos y alcanzo a la rubia en una de las ventanas. Le paso su plato y ambos comieron de pie frente al panorama de los viejos edificios, por donde las nubes grises anunciaban una de las tan conocidas lluvias de temporada.

—¿Dónde están Hermione y Ginny?— pregunto Luna de repente. Harry se limito a sumirse de hombros de la forma más honesta. La rubia desvío la mirada a la ventana y se olvido de inmediato de la pregunta que había hecho. El colibrí había vuelto.

Harry bajo a la clínica para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien cerrado y para colocar una cubeta en una gotera que ya conocía. Miró por la calle como una ligera lluvia comenzaba.

Sonrío casi incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando. Estaba vivo… y pronto dejaría de sentirse solo. Pronto vería a Sirius y Remus… a todos.

Se sintió sumamente afortunado, pronto, muy pronto toda su soledad parecería un sueño lejano.

—¿Harry?—

—Aquí estoy— contesto el rubio asomándose desde su consultorio. Luna estaba en medio del pasillo de la entrada. Con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, el pantalón vaquero y la camisa holgada, parecía una universitaria pillada en alguna travesura.

Harry pensó un poco en lo hermosa que se veía de esa forma.

—Esta lloviendo— señalo la rubia indicando el techo, por donde una gotera se asomaba.

—Si, por eso vine por esto— le mostró la cubeta —Este edificio es viejo, y no importa cuantas veces mande impermeabilizar el techo, esa gotera es persistente— río divertido, colocando la cubeta en el piso, al lado de Luna, que parecía extremadamente interesada en una de las cortinas floreadas de Berta.

Harry se irguió y se estiro perezosamente —Ya van a ser las seis— comentó mirando su reloj —Creo que Ginny y Hermy no van a regresar hoy— sonrío divertido —No van a recordar nada hasta que se les pase el coraje—

—Se fueron por que fuiste cruel— Harry miró sorprendido a Luna, pero ella no lo miraba, estaba concentrada en una cajonera del escritorio de Berta.

Por un momento el rubio pensó que no le hablaba a él, pero entonces Luna tomó una pluma del escritorio y miró el plástico color azul fijamente —Las asustaste— se limito girando el utensilio entre sus dedos.

Harry suspiró y se frotó la nuca —Puede que haya exagerado un poco— admitió. De repente un fuerte BAN-BAN en la entrada los hizo girarse sobresaltados.

—¡AUXILIO!—

—¡¿Qué rayos?!— Harry corrió a la entrada, abrió ambas puertas torpemente ya que no encontraba las llaves en sus bolsillos. Una mujer de rasgos orientales cargaba a una niña en brazos, hablaba rápidamente en un idioma que Harry no entendía. Sintió como alguien le jalaba del pantalón, fue cuando advirtió a un niño pequeño —¡No respira! ¡Ayuda!—

Harry le asintió con firmeza y tomó a la niña en brazos. Fue directo a su consultorio y la recostó en la cama. La madre seguía hablando apresuradamente y no dejaba de llorar, el niño se aferraba a ella y sólo le pedía a Harry que los ayudara, pero el no escuchaba. Tenía toda su atención sobre la niña. No era la primera vez que trabaja bajo presión, cuando aun era practicante en el hospital central, pasó años en el ala de emergencias. Tuvo turnos de tres días seguidos sin dormir tantas veces que estaba acostumbrado a olvidarse de todo menos del paciente.

La niña no tenía más de cinco, quizás tres. No respiraba. Harry se quito el estetoscopio, algo no lo dejaba escuchar bien. Le abrió con cuidado la boca —¡Berta, pásame un--!— maldijo para sí, ni Berta ni el Dr. Victor estaban. Se paró y saco una pequeña lámpara de mano y una lengüeta.

Examinó la boca de la niña y lo encontró. Un dulce. Había un dulce en la garganta de la niña. El rubio busco unas pinzas especiales y se colocó los guantes de goma. Retiró el dulce lo más cuidadoso que pudo y una vez fuera hizo la maniobra de resurrección. Cuando la pequeña tosió Harry sintió que el alma le regresaba.

La madre trató de abrazar a su hija pero él no se lo permitió —Hospital, debe ir a un hospital— le dijo serio y miro al niño —Vamos a un hospital— el pequeño asintió secándose las lagrimas y le dijo algo en su idioma a su madre. Ahora que Harry lo veía bien, tendría unos doce aproximadamente.

El joven medico saco su celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Estaba muy preocupado por la niña, estaba demasiado calmada. Tenía que cerciorarse de que no tuviera algún daño por la falta de oxigeno. Sólo Dios sabía cuanto tardo la madre en darse cuenta de que no respiraba.

Harry dejó su consultorio aun con el celular en mano mientras daba la dirección a la telefonista. Subió arriba a toda prisa, tomó su chaqueta, su billetera y unas mantas para el niño y su madre. Cuando volvió a bajar termino de hablar con la operadora y marco inmediatamente al Dr. Víctor y a Berta, les dio instrucciones apresuradas y no recapacito en Luna hasta que ya estaban subiendo a la niña en la ambulancia.

—Lo siento Luna, debo irme, voy a cerrar con llave, Berta no viene mañana pero el Dr. Víctor vendrá a hacer guardia para lo que se ofrezca, nos vemos—

—Claro— se limito la rubia, mirando el estetoscopio que Harry había dejado sobre el escritorio de Berta. El rubio cerró el consultorio y se subió en la ambulancia sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Harry volvió a su clínica, no estaba seguro de que si era Martes o Jueves. La pila de su celular se había acabado y nunca se le ocurrió pedirle a Berta que le fuera a dejar el cargador hasta ese momento.

Cuando entró a la clínica, había varios pacientes, todos le dieron los buenos días y Berta salio a su encuentro a penas lo escucho —¡Buenos días doctor!—

—Hola Berta— le sonrío el rubio, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado por la falta de sueño —¿Cómo va todo?—

—Bien, nada que su repuesto no pueda manejar— sonrío la mujer, con un —¡Escuche eso Berta!— al fondo, de parte del Dr. Víctor que estaba en su consultorio.

—Eso es bueno— suspiro el rubio. Su enfermera le dio una sonrisa maternal —¿Y como esta la niña?—

—Bien, muy bien— contesto Harry contento —La operación quedo bien, no por nada la hizo el Dr. Wirborth. No quiero ofender a nadie, pero me encantó que me dejara pasar al quirófano, aprendí bastante—

Berta hizo una especie de mueca casi de pena —¿Y cuanto fue?—

—Berta, se dice la penitencia no el pecado— sonrío el rubio abriendo la puerta para subir a su departamento —Me voy a dormir, avísame si pasa algo—

—Eso depende de usted— comento picadamente la enfermera. Harry la miro confundido —¿De que hablas?—

—Su amiga, la chica rubia— explico Berta, ampliando más su sonrisa —Esta arriba, no se ha ido. Dijo que iba a esperar hasta que regresará. Es guapa— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—Es solo una amiga Berta— explico Harry con un aire cansado —Deja de hacerla de casamentera, te va mejor como enfermera— le sonrío divertido.

La mujer lo miro un poco resuelta —¿Sabe doctor? Desde que lo conozco usted siempre a sido muy serio. Siempre enfocado en su trabajo y nada más—

—Soy un medico Berta, eso de vida social no existe en mi vocabulario— sonrío el rubio.

—Puede ser— respondió ella sin darle importancia —Pero también es verdad, que no lo veía tan feliz desde que estas chicas empezaron a venir— explico en forma maternal —No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta de que ellas son importantes para usted y…— Berta guardo silencio. Miraba sorprendida al rubio frente a ella.

Harry estaba sonriendo… sonriendo con una expresión tan llena de amor que nunca le había visto… Harry estaba sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Ellas no son importantes para mi Berta— el sonido de su voz tomo a la veterana enfermera por sorpresa, dio un ligero respingo de la impresión cuando Harry le apretó cariñosamente el hombro con una mirada tan brillante… tan mágica… —Ellas son en verdad muy, muy importantes para mi— continuo el rubio.

Y Berta sin proponérselo suspiró entrecortadamente, como una quinceañera enamorada.

—¿Berta?— pregunto Harry confundido, sacando a su enfermera del trance. —¿Eh?— soltó ella apenada y ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto su jefe confundido.

—Er, s-si, si— respondió ella apartándose un poco —So-solo, ya sabe, estaba, um…— hizo una ligera pausa y lo miro apenada —Doctor, no me había dado cuenta, pero usted es muy peligroso—

—¿Qué?— soltó el rubio alzando una ceja completamente pasmado. Pero Berta se sujetaba apenada las coloradas mejillas, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido —No sabía que usted podría hacer esa clase de expresiones tan seductoras, y ese tono de voz tan sensual, ay, si tan sólo no fuera casada—

—Voy a dormir, avísame si pasa algo— dijo el rubio y cerro la puerta tras de sí, sólo para quedarse parado frente a las escaleras. Luna estaba ahí, sentada diez escalones arriba, mirándolo con sus ojos de ensueño… o quizás miraba la puerta. Harry no sabría decir con ella.

Pero aun así le sonrío abiertamente. Recordaba las palabras de Berta, Luna había estado esperándolo todo ese tiempo… hacia tantos años que nadie lo esperaba… tantos años… —Hola Luna, gracias por esperarme, Berta me dijo que no deseabas irte hasta que llegara— subió y tomó asiento a su lado un escalón abajo —¿Descansaste bien? ¿Comiste algo en estos días? Puedo prepararte algo, si gustas y…— Harry guardo silencio repentinamente, cuando Luna estiró su mano y aparto suavemente unos mechones de sus ojos.

Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que alguien le había tocado con cariño…? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez… que se sintió tan conectado con otra persona…? ¿Cuándo dejo de sentir tanto la soledad…?

—Bienvenido— susurro ella, tan suave y calido… como para evitar asustarlo.

Él no supo como, pero cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, quiso darle las gracias pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca sin poder salir… fue cuando se dio cuenta que una lagrima estaba surcando tímidamente su mejilla. Quiso, intento disculparse… pero cuando ella lo rodeo entre sus brazos… él solo se dejo hacer… no supo como de nuevo, pero su mente se quedo en blanco y un sueño calido lo hizo olvidarse de si.

Por un momento… recordó los calidos abrazos de su madre Petunia…

Cuando Harry volvió a despertar, el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Tardó casi cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre su cama.

No sabía que hora era, ni como había llegado ahí. Cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir un poco más. Iba a tener que ir al hospital central más tarde, para ver como iba la pequeña… debía pagar lo que iba en los gastos… debía… debía… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Era algo importante… _"Nha, voy a dormirme y luego pienso en eso que debo hacer, tengo sueño"_ se dijo y se giró sobre la cama. Fue cuando topó con algo y abrió los ojos confundido.

Cuando vio a Luna dormida a su lado se irguió tan rápido que se resbaló de la cama y fue a dar al suelo con un golpe seco.

—UG, mi coxis— gimió algo sofocado, arrodillándose a la altura de la cama. Fue cuando notó dos ojos azules mirándolo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe.

Luna no estaba desnuda o en ropa ligera. Seguía usando el pantalón vaquero y la camisa holgada… pero su cabello alborotado y su mirada de desconcierto la hacían ver… diferente.

—Buenos días— dijo Harry, irguiéndose torpemente y algo molesto por las tonterías que pensaba desde temprano. Notó que el también estaba usando la misma ropa desde hace tres días.

—Buenos días— devolvió ella soñolienta, tallándose los ojos sin mucho esmero.

Harry se desperezo. Por alguna razón, había dormido muy bien —Voy a tomar un baño, si quieres después puedes tomar uno— le sonrío a Luna, que asintió un poco antes de dejarse caer sobre las almohadas.

El rubio tomó un juego de ropa limpia y fue directo a la regadera. Una ducha de agua caliente lo revivió de su sueño atrasado y salió sintiéndose como nuevo. Le aviso a Luna que el baño estaba libre y tras una explicación breve de cómo se usaba la regadera, Harry fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Media hora después, Luna apareció usando el nuevo juego de ropa que le había dejado. Un pantalón vaquero y una camisa negra.

—Disculpa si solo tengo ropa mía, pero era eso o uno de los vestidos de enfermera de Berta— le sonrío el rubio, sirviendo pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja para ambos.

—Esta bien, son bonitos— le sonrío ella, tomando asiento en la mesa —Huelen a ti—

Y Harry escupió parte del jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo.

El rubio tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño, porque se estaba ahogando. Cuando regreso, lo hizo con trapeador en mano, ya que había dejado un gran charco amarillo en el piso. Luna no comento nada, estaba comiendo uno de sus panes tostados muy tranquila, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Cuando Harry volvió a tomar asiento, miró a la joven rubia detenidamente —¿Esta bien que sigas aquí Luna? ¿No se molestan en tu trabajo?—

Ella no se giró a verlo, pero respondió —No, trabajo por mi cuenta— comento al aire, como sino supiera muy bien si estaba sola o no.

—¿Y tú familia?—

—Papá sabe que aveces salgo por muchos días y que no siempre puedo mandarle una lechuza— respondió tomando otra tostada y mirándolo de una forma curiosa… como si lo estudiara.

—Ah, ok— se limitó Harry, metiéndose un pan tostado en la boca.

—¿Quién es Petunia?—

La pregunta tomó a Harry tan repentinamente que dejo caer el vaso de jugo al piso. El sonoro CRASH quedo fijo en el ambiente por unos segundos.

Harry no se movió, miraba a Luna con cierta fiereza —¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?—

Ella no aparto la mirada. Si la hostilidad de él la había alterado, no lo parecía en lo mínimo —Mientras dormías… dijiste su nombre varias veces—

Harry suavizo visiblemente su semblante, sus hombros se relajaron y desvío algo apenado la mirada —Disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con los demás de esto. Es un nervio delicado para mí—

—Si, Theodore me dijo que golpeaste a Ron y Cedric por algo así— comento Luna sin darle importancia, mientras observaba con mucho interés el recipiente de plástico donde venía el jugo de naranja.

—No los golpeé— sonrío Harry, con algo de malicia —Iba a matarlos, pero me detuvieron—

Ella lo miró por un instante, pero regreso su atención al empaque de jugo —Entonces ella es muy importante…—

—Es mi madre, dime sino lo es— respondió Harry a la defensiva.

—¿No has intentado verlos de nuevo?— pregunto Luna, cerrando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y apoyando su barbilla en ellas.

El rubio miró la mesa perdidamente unos momentos antes de contestar —Cada domingo voy a verlos…— confeso sin mirarla —Siguen viviendo en Private Dave… Papá sigue trabajando con sus taladros… pronto va a jubilarse, bajo de peso, casi no lo reconozco… Mamá sigue como siempre— sonríe suavemente —Su cabello esta un poco más largo, pero se ve igual de hermosa que siempre… Dudley, mi hermano, esta trabajando en la empresa de papá y esta comprometido, la chica se ve decente, pero no creo que sea del agrado de mamá…— hace una pausa y continua —Papá y mamá aun siguen con su costumbre de ir al mismo restaurante cada domingo… yo sólo tomo la mesa a su lado y escucho todo lo que dicen, sólo de esa forma puedo enterarme de lo que pasa en sus vidas…—

—Al principio tenía miedo de verlos… prensaba ¿Qué tal si se acuerdan de mí? O peor aun ¿Qué tal sino se acuerdan?— se paso la mano sobre el cabello, dejando al descubierto por un instante su cicatriz…... Su maldición.

—Pero no se acordaron de mí— continuo Harry —Choque apropósito con ellos, y no me recordaron… papá se disculpo y siguió su camino con mi madre, subieron al auto y simplemente se fueron…— hizo un gesto doloroso y su mirada se volvió sombría —Y eso es todo, no hay un final feliz como en los cuentos, nadie sale en la ultima escena arreglando todo para que los personajes principales y sus amigos vivan felices por siempre jamás— hizo una sonrisa dolorosamente maliciosa —Mi vida no es el arcoiris al final de la tormenta— miró fijamente a Luna —En mi vida, la tormenta aun continua y no se detiene—

—No deberías pensar así— la interrupción de la rubia lo tomó por sorpresa —Tu vida ahora quizás no sea perfecta, ninguna vida lo es en realidad, pero has logrado tanto, has hecho tanto por los demás…—

—No te confundas— intervino Harry con calma, parecía más relajado —No me arrepiento de lo que hice, en su momento fue lo correcto e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Deje a mis padres y hermano por su propia seguridad, luche contra Voldemort por que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras el seguía lastimando a personas inocentes, me involucre con ustedes casi por accidente pero fue una de las mejores cosas que pude hacer; gracias a eso encontré a Sirius a Remus, a los miembros de la Orden de Dumbledore, y a pesar de que quizás pienses lo contrario, me gusto conocerlos a ustedes, el grupo de Rony— bromeo, haciendo que Luna sonriera ligeramente —Incluso mi muerte-suicidio, todo, todo lo que hice o deje de hacer, todo eso no importa. Hace años que hice las paces con mi pasado y ya carece de importancia— sonríe sólo un poco —Pero aun así… deseaba algo más de mi vida— perdió su mirada en la ventana —Algo más de felicidad… que se yo…— comento al final, más para él que para Luna.

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre ellos. Harry no deseaba romperlo, sentía que había hablado de más y no quería profundizar más en el asunto. Mostrarse vulnerable nunca había sido lo suyo… ni antes ni hoy.

Luna por su lado pareció entender el mensaje del silencio. No se movió de su lugar, sólo permaneció con la vista fija en la mesa. Repentinamente se escucho ruido debajo de ellos. Harry agradeció la puntualidad de Berta.

—Voy a empezar mi turno, el trabajo de un medico nunca termina— le sonrío a la rubia y fue directo a su habitación (procurando no pisar el vaso roto) —Creo que voy a estar ocupado, pero puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres— le dijo el rubio, reapareciendo con su bata blanca puesta.

—Quiero ayudar— dijo Luna, ya de pie y apoyada en la puerta que daba a la clínica. Harry la miro con aire incrédulo. Con Ginny no había objetado mucho, porque su padre era amante de las cosas muggles y más o menos sabía que hacer… pero Luna, bueno, hasta donde recordaba, ella era muy… soñadora ¿Podría ella con los niños, con los pacientes y todo lo demás sin perder su mente en alguna cosa, como el colibrí en la ventana?

Harry notó que ella tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer le había leído muy bien el pensamiento.

—Yo puedo ayudar… Ginny lo hizo bien ¿No?— exclamo Luna, con las manos a la espalda y la mirada baja.

—Ginny sabe de cosas muggles— añadió Harry, esperando que ella no insistiera. En verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Pero ella parecía haber tomado un color más rosado en su rostro —¿Te avergüenzo?—

Jaque mate.

—Esta bien— suspiró Harry derrotado. Luna se aparto de la puerta sonriendo con evidente victoria y ambos bajaron a la clínica. Berta estaba en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles cuándo los vio aparecer. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios y Harry deseo jamás haber sido medico, porque la fama siempre lo precede.

No tanto la de creerse Dios salvando vidas o ser un antisocial recluido en los hospitales por voluntad, no esas no. Es la de que todos los médicos son unos infieles mujeriegos que se la pasan coqueteando con todas las enfermeras y mujer que se les ponga en frente.

—Sin comentarios Berta— dijo el rubio a su enfermera en forma de advertencia, ya que ella estaba con una expresión TAN animada, que era mejor ponerle un alto antes de que se pusiera peor de con Ginny… Luna había pasado la noche con él y además llevaba esperándolo casi tres días ¡Claro que Berta iba a burlarse a sus costillas y más aun frente a los pacientes!

Eso le recordaba que también iba a tener que ponerle un alto al Dr. Víctor… los dos eran tal para cual.

—Tenemos cita para 22 hoy en la mañana y 15 para la tarde— comento Berta, mirando a Luna meticulosamente. La rubia no parecía muy enterada porque estaba mirando el techo.

—¿Por qué tantos?— pregunto su jefe sorprendido de la cantidad.

—Bueno, todos lo prefieren a usted— sonrío la enfermera —Pero solo son revisiones, será rápido—

—Eso dices tú, pero faltan los que van a llegar de la nada y Dios nos libre de otro accidente vial como el de la semana pasada—

—No son tan frecuentes— respondió Berta, tratando de ver que rayos veía Luna en el techo.

—Son al menos 2 por mes ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy en día que no puede respetar un alto? ¿Es mucho conocimiento la diferencia entre el rojo y el verde?—

—Quizás son daltónicos— bromeo su enfermera observando que llegaba uno de los primeros pacientes. Un hombre mayor —El Sr. Westliter esta aquí señor—

Harry miro la puerta confundido y sonrío —Ah, si ¡Hola Walter!— saludo.

—Hola— respondió el paciente encaminándose al consultorio sin esperar indicación —Date prisa, tengo que ir a mi negocio rápido, Martha esta sola—

—Enseguida— sonrío el rubio mirando después a su enfermera serio —Me pusiste al gruñón a mí, lo tomare en cuenta en tu próximo pago—

—El Dr. Víctor no lo quiso— se defendió Berta cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Cuánto va a tardar esto?! ¡Estoy pagando porque se me atienda muchacho!— se escucho la atronadora voz del paciente.

Harry suspiró —No me imagino por que nadie lo quiere— murmuro sólo para su enfermera —¿Cómo lo aguanta Martha?—

—Resignación matrimonial y seis hijos— sonrío su enfermera. Harry se retiró riendo un poco —Luna nos va a ayudar hoy, se buena con ella, las dejo— y cerro la puerta antes de encarar a uno de los peores pacientes recurrentes que tenía.

El día apenas lo sintió el rubio. Apenas salía alguien, entraba otro y los que no estaban programados vinieron como ya se esperaba. No hubo accidentes viales, pero un pequeño surgió de emergencia sangrando de su cabeza por caerse de las escaleras. Harry le dio la atención urgente y Berta acompaño a los padres al hospital para sacarle una radiografía.

El Dr. Víctor y él hicieron circo, maroma y teatro con los pacientes que llegaban uno tras otro, en lo que podría ser recordada como una mañana apocalíptica para ambos. Simplemente ese fue el día de emergencias; una uña rota por un martillo, un cubetazo en la nariz de una bebe, una mordida de perro en la pantorrilla, un dedo roto para el carpintero y una pierna con una infección seria por una uña enterrada que una necia mujer de 85 no quiso tratar desde hace un mes cuando empezó a sentir las primeras punzadas de dolor y la pus… eso y todos los que iban surgiendo.

Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero empezó a ver que Luna en verdad era de gran ayuda cuando vio como apoyaba al Dr. Víctor cuando pedía algo del almacén, como gasas, desinfectante entre otras cosas… Harry miró eso sorprendido. Luna apenas quizás sabría de conceptos básicos muggles, pero los términos médicos deberían ser completamente ajenos a ella.

Aunque no tardo en descubrir el truco cuando fue a buscar algo de algodón e hilo para unos puntos que necesitaba hacer. Luna al parecer no lo había notado detrás de ella en el almacén del sótano, así que Harry vio como ella sacaba su varita y la hacía flotar entre sus manos mientras recitaba un hechizo localizador. La varita señalaba lo que necesitaba y ella lo tomaba. Simple y Brillante.

Cuando ella se giró para ir con el Dr. Víctor, se paró en seco al ver a Harry ahí, frente a ella sonriéndole abiertamente —Hola— se limitó ella sin aliento. Estaba algo despeinada por todas las carreras que estaba haciendo e incluso muy agitada por la forma en que respiraba. Definitivamente para ella era un gran esfuerzo correr de un lado a otro y subir y bajar del almacén, cuando normalmente solo necesitaba un _Accio_ para conseguir lo que necesitaba sin tener que moverse.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió calida y acomodo suavemente los mechones rubios de Luna —Lamento estarte causando tantos problemas— ella lo miró fijamente mientras se dejaba hacer, la luz de las lámparas tintineaba un poco creando una iluminación suave y casi melancólica, ninguno hizo ruido hasta que él hubo terminado de acomodar su cabello. La mirada en sus ojos parecía brillar más de lo que ella recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Harry se acerco más a ella, haciéndola parpadear sorprendida cuando su frente toco la de él con un suave roce —Gracias por todo— le susurro él quedamente, como si deseara no asustarla —Prometo compensarte por esto— y se aparto de ella lentamente, tomó lo que necesitaba del almacén y se adelanto unos pasos —Luna, vamos— animo a la rubia que se había quedado atrás mirándolo sorprendida —S-si— contesto ella apresurándose a subir.

Harry fue directo a su consultorio y vio de reojo como Luna iba a con el Dr. Víctor sin mirar atrás. El rubio se dedico a lo suyo, pensando en que se sentía algo incomodo… apenado consigo mismo… avergonzado sería la palabra.

Sentía sus labios extraños… o quizás fue sólo su imaginación al pensar que le había dado un beso en la frente a Luna.

Ese pensamiento lo estuvo fastidiando hasta que Berta regreso preguntándole como le había ido con su nueva chica.

Con la veterana enfermera de regreso, las cosas se facilitaron. A la hora de la comida cerraron las puertas y Berta preparo una molida de res para ellos y los tres pacientes que habían quedado y no necesitaban algo de emergencia.

El Dr. Víctor comió y fue a dormir a su consultorio amenazando de suicidio si iban a despertarlo antes de tiempo.

—Creo que usted también debería dormir un poco, Dr. Dursley— animo Berta y miró a Luna —¿Por qué no lo llevas a su consultorio Luna… o a su cama?—

—¡Berta!— soltó Harry colorado. Los pacientes rieron discretamente y aunque la rubia no parecía alterada en lo mínimo, el color de su piel se volvió rosado.

—Yo sólo opino— sonrío la enfermera terminando su plato.

Harry ya tenía un tic en el ojo —Pues mejor no opines— y ella desvío la mirada a la rubia para darle un guiño descarado. Luna se puso más colorada que antes.

—Provecho, con permiso— se levanto Harry visiblemente molesto y salio casi azotando la puerta de la cocina. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y miraron a Berta.

—Te has pasado Berta— negó uno de los pacientes, un hombre canoso con un brazo enyesado.

—No deberías hostigarlo tanto— añadió otra paciente, una mujer oriental de anteojos —Me sorprende que te lleves así con él con lo serio que sabes es— negó chasqueando la lengua.

—Pue' a mi me sorprende que saliera así— comento el tercero, un hombre calvo de barba gruesa y miro a Luna —¿Es uste' su novia?— la rubia parpadeo sin saber que decir.

—Eso quisiera— añadió Berta ganándose una mirada severa de parte de todos —Dejen de mirarme así— se defendió ella —No he dicho nada que fuera falso, si, bueno, lo he estado hostigando y todo, si, es verdad pero lo hago por que me preocupa ¿Qué no recuerdan como era cuando llego por vez primera a este vecindario?—

—Si, es verdad— comento la mujer oriental de anteojos.

—Bueno, al menos ya habla— río el del brazo enyesado.

—Si— acordó el de barba —Cuando abrió esta clínica él solo no pensé que fuera a durar ¡Un güerito bonito en este barrio lleno de emigrantes y Dios sabe que más! _Já_! Y además con ese humor tan pesadito que tenía—

—Si, había olvidado eso Jacob— asintió la mujer oriental —Siempre estaba serio y apenas y saludaba. Yo di aquí nada más por que me doble el tobillo cuando regresaba de unas compras con mi hija Ichigo de 5, la verdad cuando el paso y se ofreció a ayudarme pensé que deseaba asaltarnos y le dije que no—

—Pero él no se fue ¿Verdad Inoku?— sonrío Berta.

Inoku sonrío sobre sus anteojos —¡Claro que no! Me saco un buen susto cuando tomó a Ichigo de la cintura ¡Pensé que iba a robármela! Pero se la puso sobre sus hombros y luego luego me cargo en sus brazos y con todo nuestro peso no se ni como llegamos a la clínica, yo además traía unas bolsas del mandado— hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar —Lastima que ya estoy casa, es guapo— añadió de forma soñadora —Y una vez que uno se toma su tiempo, puede ver que es un malvavisco bajo esa fachada de ogro—

—Si, yo por eso decidí trabajar para él— sonrío Berta y miró a Luna —¿No vas a buscarlo linda? Creo que has esperado mucho para que él venga a ti, es hora de buscarlo para que vea que tú tienes propia voz y voto en todo esto— añadió dándole un guiño.

Luna la miro debatiéndose un poco entre que hacer. Repentinamente se puso de pie —Si, gracias— y cruzo el umbral de la cocina un segundo después. La rubia iba al segundo piso cuando vio una sombra saliendo de la clínica. Regreso sus pasos y ella también fue al exterior.

—¿Luna?— la nombrada se quedó parada en la entrada cuando escucho su nombre, tardo un segundo en ver que fue Harry quien la llamó. Estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada —¿Qué haces afuera?— pregunto el rubio mirándola incómodamente desde su posición.

—Vine… a buscarte— respondió ella quedamente, tomando asiento a su lado. La calle estaba llena de gente que iba de un lado a otro, a pesar de que el trancito era ligero. No pudo evitar distraerse cuando vio pasar el tranvía que iba colina abajo. Cuando regreso su atención a Harry, él la miraba sonriendo.

—Raro ¿Eh?— le dijo señalando el trafico —¿Es la primera vez que vienes al mundo muggle?— pregunto, ganándose como respuesta un pequeño asentimiento de parte de ella —Eso pensé, esta parte de la ciudad es muy activa a toda hora, por el mercado local que esta a tres cuadras más abajo y por el Barrio Chino que esta atrás de nosotros. Me recuerda a San Diego, en America, cuando fui de visita hace unos tres años por las vacaciones en la universidad. Fue un viaje de grupo— comento mirando la avenida —Me agrada este lugar, siempre hay algo que hacer—

—¿Ya no estas molesto?— la pregunta de Luna lo tomo de sorpresa, pero le sonrío con calma —No, no estoy molesto. Aquí entre nos— le dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercara un poco —Lo hice apropósito, para que Berta me dejara en paz. Pero no le digas— le susurro al oído y guiñándole un ojo.

Luna sonrío un poco. Sentía cosquillas en la oreja, donde aun quedaba algo del calido aliento de Harry. Ambos se quedaron unos momentos más así, sentados en los escalones mirando la avenida sin decir nada. Era una pausa agradable entre ellos.

—Creo que mejor entramos— dijo al fin Harry, irguiéndose —Aun hay trabajo que hacer, vamos— le invitó entrando primero, pero repentinamente el rubio sintió como jalaban de su bata. Se giró confundido, sólo para ver a Luna ya de pie tras él, sujetando apenas la bata blanca —¿Pasa algo?—

Ella bajo la mirada y sin decir más le abrazo.

—¿L-luna?— vacilo Harry sorprendido, con la pequeña figura rubia apoyada en su pecho.

—… no vas a desaparecer ¿verdad? …— susurro ella, sólo para él —… si te dejo… ¿no vas a desaparecer? ¿lo prometes?— pregunto sin mirarlo, pero Harry podía sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se tensaba. Suavemente la tomo del mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos —No voy a desaparecer— le sonrío besando su frente —Estoy justo donde debo estar y ¿M?— Harry abrió sus ojos de forma antinatural. El Dr. Víctor estaba frente a el, con una mirada tan desubicada como la suya.

—… doctor Víctor…— gimió ahogadamente el rubio tieso como piedra —¿Qué, que hace ahí?— el nombrado sólo alzó una bolsa del Seven Eleven a donde había ido a comprarse un refresco.

—... ¿Ustedes estaban…?— pregunto el doctor mirando a su jefe todo rojo como tomate y a la despistada rubia que parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando. Algo hizo click en la cabeza del veterano doctor y sonrío de la do a lado —¡BERTAA!— grito entrando y pasando a la pareja de largo.

—¡**NO VICTOR!— **grito Harry corriendo tras él.

—¡ADIVINA QUIEN NO ES GAY, BERTA!—

—¡NO DIGAS NADA!—

—¿Eh, que dice Doctor Víctor?— pregunto Berta asomándose por la cocina.

—¡ADIVINA A QUIENES VI BESÁNDOSE!—

—¡NO NOS ESTÁBAMOS BESANDO!— y con eso tuvo Harry para arrepentirse. Berta, su veterana enfermera, estaba con una sonrisa de lado a lado que le recordó a Jack Nicholson de Batman—¿Quién no se estaba besando con usted, doctor?— pregunto la mujer maliciosa.

—Yo— intervino Luna tras Harry.

—¡No es lo que parece!— se apresuro el rubio pálido, pero ya era tarde. Las miradas de su enfermera, su doctor asistente y los pacientes estaban sobre él como lobos sobre la liebre.

Estaba acabado.

—Debo ir al hospital para ver como esta la pequeña— exclamó el rubio inmediatamente y tomó a Luna del brazo —Regreso tarde, les encargo la clínica— dio media vuelta y cruzó el umbral sin mirar atrás. Pasaron tres cuadras hasta que se detuvo en seco —¡Estoy muerto!— gimió frotándose la frente con ganas de arrancársela —¡¿Cómo rayos voy a explicar esto?!—

—Pero no hiciste nada malo— intervino Luna a su lado.

—Eso es porque no has visto como se ponen— suspiró con fastidio —Con Ginny Berta estaba insoportable ¡Con esto no voy a poder callarla en todo el año! Me quiero morir…— gimió ahogadamente. Un tirón suave de su manga lo hizo mirar a Luna.

La expresión en su rostro era triste —Eso… no es gracioso…— murmuró sólo para él, abrazándose del brazo de Harry lentamente, como si temiera ser rechazada. El rubio le sonrío con cariño y le frotó la cabeza quedamente.

—Déjame llamar al hospital para ver como va mi paciente— dijo Harry, sacando su celular y marcando rápidamente —No me tardo, sólo quiero saber como va todo. Después iremos a la feria ¿Has ido alguna vez a una feria muggle?— pregunto a la rubia que sonreía ligeramente aun sujeta a su brazo.

—Bueno, caminemos para tomar un taxi y luego ¿Jon? ¡Que tal, si, soy yo! ¿Cómo esta mi paciente?— Harry siguió hablando mientras bajaban hacia la avenida principal.

La joven maga se aferraba a su brazo observando su alrededor. Lo escuchaba hablar con términos que nunca antes había escuchado y que sonaban tan graciosos. Escucho algo de un ca-te-te para drenar algo. Sea lo que fuere, se escuchaba asqueroso y divertido. Quizás fuera una nueva expresión para decir trasero o algo así, aunque tal vez también fuera un- Oh! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso acababa de ver un Shork-Wyshijolth de dos ojos?

Luna apenas sintió cuando entraron al taxi. Fue cuando recordó donde estaba y se giro a Harry… quien seguía hablando por teléfono mientras le daba la dirección al chofer, un señor de espesa barba y turbante.

El taxi se puso en marcha con un fuerte libramiento que tomó a Luna por sorpresa, pero tras unos metros la marcha fue suave, dejando su sorpresa de lado y enfocándose en ver su alrededor, la rubia siguió sumergida en el panorama.

Harry terminó la llamada y miró a su acompañante ensimismada en los edificios que dejaban atrás. Se pregunto seriamente si no se sentiría mareada.

El rubio perdió la mirada en el camino que se abría ante ellos. Pensó con una ligera sonrisa lo extraño que era la escena de un muggle llevando a un mago en taxi.

Sintió un tacto suave en su mano y se giro a la rubia, que lo miraba con su expresión de ensueño —¿De que te ríes?— pregunto ella curiosa, cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta estar pegada a él.

Harry suspiró profundamente —En que es increíble que estemos juntos ahora— Luna abrió un poco sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas —Hace mucho tiempo, años en realidad que me había dado por vencido— continuo Harry, apoyando un brazo en la ventanilla —Acepte la idea de permanecer solo, lejos de todos los seres importantes de mi vida, un pequeño sacrificio si pensamos en lo que hubiera sido tener a _Voldi_ de regreso— sonrío dándole un guiño a la rubia quien devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente —Pero…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar —Me da miedo pensar que esto no va a durar…— acepto, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa dolorosa.

—Yo…— Luna entrelazo su mano con la del rubio, sin atreverse a mirarlo —…No iré a ningún lado…— susurro quedamente. Sus mejillas tenían un rosa intenso y era difícil ver sus ojos, ocultos por su perfil bajo y su melena rubia a veces tan rebelde al orden —… no quiero estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí y ahor--—

—¡Llegamos, son 50, señor!—

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si!— soltó Harry confundido, apenas dándose cuenta de que estaban ya en su destino —Gracias, vamos Luna— sonrío a la nombrada, pagando por su tarifa.

Y salieron del taxi, no sin antes de que el chofer notara una mirada llena de resentimiento por parte de la rubia.

La feria estaba bastante concurrida a esa hora, pero aun así Harry estaba contento de poder pasar un rato con Luna, quien se aferraba de su brazo y señalaba todo mientras preguntaba que era eso o aquello.

Subieron a las atracciones de una en una e hicieron pequeñas pausas ya que a veces terminaban muy mareados. Harry compró comida variada para darle a probar a Luna distintas cosas.

El rubio perdió la completa noción del tiempo. De repente esos años de soledad y dolor parecían esfumarse de su mente.

De repente, el sol se había ocultado y luces brillantes llenaban el cielo, mientras fuegos artificiales surgían con estruendo. La noche había extendido su manto tan suavemente que había sido imperceptible para el joven rubio.

Fue casi un misterio como habían terminado sentados en una de las bancas del parque central, comiendo algodón de azúcar mientras apreciaban las luces de la ciudad.

Cuando Harry miró en su reloj que ya pasaban de las diez, hizo una expresión incrédula. Terminó lo último de su algodón observando como Luna parecía encantada con el suyo propio, mientras abrazaba un osito café que él le había conseguido en uno de los juegos de la feria.

El rubio suspiró profundamente y ella lo miró curiosa —¿Pasa algo?—

—No mucho en realidad— contesto Harry, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte —Solo es increíble todo esto… pronto podré ver a Sirius y Remus una vez más… Oh, y también a Kreatcher— añadió sonriendo —Hace tantos años que apenas recuerdo como eran…— bajo su mirada por unos momentos antes de mirar de nuevo a Luna —Gracias por estar aquí y crear nuevas memorias conmigo— se acerco a ella y le dio un beso fugaz en la cien —Es hora de irnos, es tarde y seguramente Ginny y Hermione se han enfriado lo suficiente como para volver a dirigirme la palabra— hizo una pausa y añadió —No creo que vengan solas, seguro han venido con Ronny y compañía, quizás Sirius y Remus entre ellos—

—¿Por qué dices eso?— cuestiono la rubia poniéndose de pie al igual que él.

—Son taaan transparentes— se limito Harry, girando sus pasos hacia la clínica que a esas horas estaría seguramente cerrada.

Luna apresuro el paso y se sujeto suavemente del brazo del rubio. Caminaron hasta la avenida principal t tomaron de nuevo un taxi.

Quince minutos después estaban frente a la clínica que permanecía en penumbras… Harry reviso su celular y vio que tenia 50 mensajes de Bertha, los cuales no había visto porque puso su celular en modo silencioso con toda la intención de evitarla hasta donde pudiera.

Su veterana enfermera iba a estar insoportable por los próximos meses.

—Bueno, vamos a descansar un poco— sonrío Harry abriendo la puerta para que Luna pasara primero. El interior parecía desolado conforme el rubio encendía las luces para subir a la parte superior de la enfermería.

—Voy a preparar un té, quien sabe cuanto les tome a Hermione y Ginny regresar… ya faltan diez para las once— comento el rubio, que subía tras Luna las escaleras.

—Oh, ya llegaron todos— comento Luna con su voz suave al abrir la puerta del departamento superior, haciendo que sin desearlo, Harry sintiera su pulso acelerado —¿Quiénes llegaron?— pregunto tras ella, fingiendo lo mejor posible sus ansias.

La rubia susurro un _Lumus,_ entró y le dejo espacio para que él también pudiera hacerlo y viera la amplia sala llena de personas que estaban ocultas en la oscuridad y apenas iluminadas por la verdosa magia de la varita de Luna.

—¿Harry?— pregunto una voz con casi temblorosa.

—¿Neville Longbottom?— sonrío Harry, al reconocer al que una vez llamo amigo en su otra vida… se veía tal y como sus recuerdos apenas podían decir que se veía.

El aun joven pero mayor Neville sonrío sorprendido y feliz, haciendo que su rostro redondo se viera más amigable de lo usual —¡Me recuerda! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Me recuerda!— salto del sillón donde estaba sentado al lado de Ginny y corrió de inmediato al lado del rubio —¡En verdad eres tú, estas vivo! ¡Vivo!— chilló emociono sin saber que más decir, abriendo sus brazos para estrechar entre ellos a Harry, que le devolvió el gesto agradecido —E-estas vivo…— repitió Neville, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos y apartándose suavemente para ver mejor al que una vez creyó muerto.

—Como has cambiado— sonrío Neville, mirando el rostro de Harry —Pero aun tienes la marca— comento haciendo una mueca paternal.

—Me temo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, mi estimado Neville— sonrió Harry girándose al interruptor de la entrada y encendiéndolo para iluminar la oscuridad.

Las figuras dejaron de serlo, y se convirtieron en rostros llenos de asombro y sorpresa… pero aun así los reconocía a todos ellos, aun podía…

Harry miró a todos los presentes, que ya estaban de pie cerca de él.

El inconfundible Ron Weasley estaba ahí, al lado de su amada esposa, mirándolo con cierto aire de sorpresa y recelo… sin duda su hermanita le había contado algo.

Quien por cierto, estaba siento "protegida" por un enorme hombre castaño de atractiva apariencia… Ese era Cedric Diggory sin equivocación…y lo estaba mirando sin mucho ánimo de verlo.

Definitivamente la pequeña pelirroja había estado hablando mal de él.

Pero bueno, esa era una buena ocasión para dejar las rencillas aun lado y…

—¿Están seguras que es Potter?— intervino Cedric sacando la varita de su tunica —¿Cómo no saber si es un mortifago?—

_O quizás simplemente debemos seguir como siempre_, pensó Harry, haciendo una sonrisa muy parecida a las de cierto rubio platinado —¿Un mortifago haciéndose pasar por el famoso y heroico Harry Potter después de 10 años? ¿Aquí en uno de los lugares mas muggles que pueda haber como una clínica para enfermos? — hizo una pausa antes de añadir —¿A quien podría ocurrírsele semejante idea? A un Hufflepuff sin duda, eres Diggory ¿Verdad?—

—Es él— respondieron ásperamente Ron y Cedric, apenas detenidos por Hermione y Ginny, que tuvieron que halarlos de un brazo para que no hicieran nada estúpido.

Harry se sonrío con auto suficiencia y suspiro más relajado —Bueno, bienvenidos sean a mi humilde apartamento caballeros— e hizo un ademán con su mano para señalar su hogar —Voy a preparar té para mi y Luna ¿Gustan? Tengo de canela, menta y té verde—

—Yo quiero de canela— intervino Luna, pasando de largo a todos hasta el pequeño comedor que compartía su lugar con la sala.

—Canela esta bien para mi— sonrío Neville apenado.

—¿Ustedes?— sonrío Harry, mirando al cuarteto de amigos que al parecer deseaban matarlo con la mirada.

—Nada— resoplaron Ron y Cedric malhumorados.

Hermione suspiro cansada —Lo que sea, pero deja de fastidiar— le previno con mirada severa.

—Claro, Hermi— sonrío Harry y dio media vuelta a la cocina, dejando a la castaña atrás antes de que le lanzara algo a la cara. Escuchó divertido como Cedric se quejaba de lo que el seguramente auto nombraba "La-horrible-broma-cósmica-que-salvo-al-indeseable-Harry-Potter"

El joven medico preparó la tetera con el agua a hervir justo en el momento en que Neville entraba.

—Hola— saludo con timidez.

—Hola Neville— sonrío Harry encendiendo la estufa y girándose para tomar las tazas del té —Entra con confianza, no muerdo— añadió guiñándole un ojo divertido.

El pelinegro lo miró más relajado —Cuando llegamos no había nadie, así que nos tomamos un poco de libertar y vimos tu clínica, es muy bonita—

—Gracias, hago lo que puedo— sonrío Harry —Pero como no todos mis clientes son ricos, espero que no te importe lo rustico de su apariencia—

Neville negó —No, no, nada de eso. Déjame ayudarte con las tazas— añadió poniendo un par en una bajilla que el rubio ya tenía preparada —Pero… ¿Por qué tienes un gallinero en el patio?—

—¡No tengo idea!— rió Harry inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a Neville —Trato de convencerlos constantemente de que dejen de traerme gallinas, pollos, gallos ¡Una vez incluso trajeron un perro para preparar un asado! Fue una locura tratar de explicarle al señor Kwong que aquí en occidente NO comemos perros. Pensó que estaba bromeando— sonrío sacando la tetera del fuego.

—¿Y que hiciste con el perro?— sonrío Neville, visiblemente complacido por algo.

El rubio suspiró —Me quede con él por un tiempo, hasta que pude darle un hogar… Dave, el esposo de Bertha adora los perros, así que se apiado de él y Berta, bueno, ella no me dirigió la palabra en un mes. Odia a los perros— rió sacando la canela de una gaveta superior —El gallinero fue el regalo de uno de mis pacientes, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero empezó a decir algo de que sus ancestros se retorcerían en la tumba sino lo hacia o algo así me dijo su hijo de 9 años que le hacía de traductor—

—Ya veo— sonrió Neville con calma, mirando a Harry paternalmente.

Harry percibió el repentino silencio que se había echo entre ellos y miró al pelinegro curioso. Notó que lo miraba fijamente —¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?— bromeó.

—No— negó Neville divertido—Es sólo que estoy muy contento de que te veas feliz… estaba algo preocupado, cuando Ginny dijo que seguías siendo el mismo desgraciado infeliz bastardo rata de dos patas y err… — el pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior —Perdón, no quise decir eso, es decir, Ginny no quiso decir eso en serio solo que, er… Bueno, la hiciste enojar ¿Verdad? Normalmente ella no es así, es muy amable todo el tiempo, enserio— sonrío Neville, nervioso de la reacción del rubio.

Harry sirvió el té ya preparado en las tazas y lo miró con aire resuelto —Descuida, se muy bien lo que piensan los Weasley de mi. Hermano y hermana, son iguales, supongo que descansaron de mí cuando me desintegre la primera vez—

—Eso no es verdad— intervino Neville inmediatamente. Harry lo miró sorprendido, el pelinegro tenía una expresión dolida.

—Nadie descanso cuando te fuiste. Fue una tragedia muy grande que nos cambio a todos en muchos sentidos— bajo la mirada —Sirius y Remus quedaron destrozados por muchos años… Dumbledore no quedo mejor… a nosotros nos golpeo duro también, éramos entonces unos chiquillos con suerte que no sabían realmente en lo que se estaban metiendo, pensábamos que estábamos preparados para todo y que todo saldría bien al final como de costumbre… sin daños, sin reprimendas… sin victimas…— añadió mirándolo con seriedad —Tu muerte fue en verdad terrible… sólo pudimos verte morir sin poder hacer nada, mientras te consumías en esas luces hasta extinguirte hasta la nada y de repente…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar —De repente ya no estabas… como si nunca hubieses existido, sólo estaba el silencio frío y el viento… re-recuerdo que me gire aturdido, tontamente intente buscarte con la mirada para ver si aparecías de nuevo… pero ya no estabas, te habías ido…— su mirar se volvió reprochante —¿Por qué siempre nos hablas de esa forma sarcástica tan desagradable? No tienes idea por lo que hemos pasado… tu muerte cambio muchas cosas no sólo para nosotros, sino también en toda la comunidad mágica y--—

—La comunidad mágica me importa un cuerno— lo corto Harry con calma —Salvar a todo un mundo es ridículo, ni yo cuando tenía todo mi poder hubiera podido hacerlo… A mí sólo me importaba un pequeño grupo, ustedes— añadió antes de que Neville pudiera hablar de nuevo para repelar.

El pelinegro ahora parecía sorprendido. Harry continuo aprovechando la pausa —Salvar el mundo es imposible, pero ustedes, en ese momento, eran mi mundo… ¿Cómo rayos no iba a hacer todo lo posible para salvarlos?— hizo una pausa antes de girarse de nuevo a Neville con rostro severo —Dejarlos fue la segunda decisión más difícil que había hecho en mi vida, pero no iba a correr el riesgo de darle a Voldemort una nueva oportunidad de surgir de mi cuerpo más fuerte, poderoso y listo para que los matara ¿O tú lo hubieras hecho en mi lugar?— inquirió.

Neville se sonrojo apenado y negó sin decir más.

—Además— continuo Harry alzando la charola con las tazas de té —Ustedes y yo nunca fuimos amigos en primer lugar, sólo compañeros de lucha—

La expresión de Neville se volvió dolorosa —¿Eso piensas de nosotros? ¿Qué sólo te veíamos como una especie de utensilio o algo así?— inquirió el pelinegro con calma —Harry, éramos solo unos niños estúpidos en esos días, dijimos e hicimos cosas idiotas, pero eso no significa que deseáramos tu muerte—

—Lo sé— le sonrío Harry con calma —Es sólo que no se como comportarme cuando estoy con ustedes… si fueran Sirius o Remus o Kreatcher……— suspiró hondamente —Es solo que, sería más fácil… ¿Entiendes?— pregunto cansado.

Neville asintió con aire resignado —Si, creo que si… me imagino que esperabas a que llegáramos con más personas…—

—Si… la verdad, es que si…— suspiró Harry —Vamos a tomar el té, a sido un largo día—

—Claro— sonrío Neville, y ambos pasaron a la mesa del comedor.

Harry dejo la charola en el centro de la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Luna. Neville tomó asiento junto al rubio, dejando al otro extremo a los demás.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Neville repartió a cada uno una taza… Cedric y Ron no tocaron las suyas.

—Bueno— empezó Hermione, después de aclararse la garganta —Vinimos para aclarar ciertas dudas acerca de si Potter estaba vivo o no— exclamo, remarcando _Potter_ y hablando como si el rubio no estuviera ahí (algo que por supuesto Harry no dejo escapar con una mirada de reproche) —Así que una vez zanjado este dilema— continuo Hermione, mostrando su claro gusto al aplicar su costumbre de tomar la iniciativa (o de dar ordenes según Harry) —Creo Que ya es hora de plantear como darle esta presentación a Dumbledore. Creo que podríamos reunirnos en Hogwarts y—

—Espera un momento— la interrumpió Harry inmediatamente, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de la castaña, la cual paso de largo olímpicamente —¿Dumbledore? ¿Vas a avisarle a Dumbledore antes que a Sirius y Remus?— protesto molesto.

—Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo— intervino Ron seriamente.

—No tienes que besar traseros aquí Rony, Dumbledore no esta— comento Harry y Cedric y Hermione contuvieron apenas al pelirrojo de erguirse y lanzarle un maleficio al rubio… aunque se quedo temblando en su silla con su varita a cinco centímetros del rostro de Harry.

El joven rubio lo miraba sonriendo y nada intimidado, algo que hizo a Ron ponerse rojo de rabia. Más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Ron no dejes que te manipule! ¡Y tú deja de comportarte como un maldito asno y agradece que venimos a ayudarte Potter!— grito Hermione, con la cara roja… quizás por el embarazo más que por el temperamento.

Harry se levanto con calma —Esta conversación no tiene sentido— dijo mirando a Hermione severamente —Llevo diez años recluido en este mundo sin nadie más que mi mismo para valerme ¿Y justo ahora que tengo la oportunidad de volver a Sirius y Remus, ustedes pretenden avisarle primero a Dumbledore? ¿A Dumbledore?— remarco cansinamente.

Hermione también se puso de pie colorada —Dumbledore es el más capacitado en estos momentos. Una vez que tu presencia sea anunciada de nuevo al mundo mágico, muchos cambios vendrán y --—

—Ayer pensabas aparecerme de la nada con todos— la fulminó el rubio.

—¡Ayer me estaba dejando ir por una actitud ligera ante lo que va a venir! ¡Eres quien venció a Voldemort pero ya no cuentas más con tu poderosa magia! ¡Los mortifagos vendrán por ti apenas sepan donde buscar!— soltó Hermione furiosa.

—¡El maldito mundo mágico no tiene porque saber que estoy vivo!— exclamó Harry furioso — ¡Yo sólo quiero ver a Sirius y Remus otra vez! ¡Que la sociedad mágica se pudra si quiere, pero no me vas a quitar el derecho de verlos de nuevo y antes que nadie!—

—¡Deja de gritar!— ordenó Hermione.

—¡Deja de gritar tú primero!—

—¡No, tú deja de gritarle a mi esposa idiota!— saltó Ron colérico —¡¿Derecho?! ¿¡Qué derecho tienes tú para decidir que vamos o no vamos a hacer!? ¡No te creas con el poder para mangonearnos solo por que venciste a Voldemort!—

—¡Ron!— salto Neville severo.

—¡¿Ahora lo vas a defender tú?!— se irguió Cedric furioso —¡Traidor!—

—¡¿De que rayos estas hablando Cedric?!— estalló el pelinegro entre furioso e incrédulo —¡¿Desde cuando hay lados entre nosotros?! ¡Nada de esto se trata sobre la fama o de quien derrotó o no a Voldemort o de poder! ¡Harry esta vivo y es lo único que cuenta, dejen estos malditos pleitos de niños idiotas! ¡Venimos para verlo y llevarlo con nosotros para que todos pudieran ver que esta vivo! ¡Vivo para ver de nuevo a los pocos que lo recordamos!—

Se hizo un silencio frío e incomodo. Hermione suspiró y tomo asiento. Le siguieron Harry, Ron y por ultimo Cedric y Neville.

—Tiene razón… nos salimos del tema— admitió Ginny, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Cedric y Ron —Sirius y Remus deben ser los primeros en saber de él… después podemos decirle a Dumbledore— dijo, evitando a toda costa la mirada de los demás.

—Es verdad— dijo Hermione en tono resignado. Su esposo la miro más incrédulo aun —Debemos hacerlo así, Ron—

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y con desagrado se limitó con un —Como quieran pero se lo diré a Dumbledore después de que Sirius y Remus lo vean—

Harry estuvo apunto de decirle un buen comentario mordaz. Pero el repentino tacto calido de la mano de Luna sobre su rodilla lo hizo desistir. Aunque si la miró sorprendido, pero ella estaba muy ocupada mirando por la ventana.

—Bien, ¿y cuando lo haremos?— preguntó al fin Harry.

—Invitare a Sirius y a Remus a desayunar mañana, les explicare un poco de lo que a pasado y vendremos aquí…— hizo una pausa y lo miro casi severa —Sería buena idea que no atendieras la clínica mañana. Podrías cerrarla para dejarnos el día libre y —

—No voy a cerrar la clínica— la cortó Harry con firmeza.

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer genio?— respondió  
Hermione molesta al verse negada de nuevo.

El rubio se paso la mano por el cabello y saco su celular, ante la mirada curiosa de todos, menos de Luna, quien estaba ensimismada en la vista de la ventana.

Después de una pausa, Harry volvió a hablar, pero no con ellos —¿Emy? Hola, soy yo, si, Harry Dursley ¿Como estas?............ que bueno escucharlo, oye, mira, necesito un favor urgente ¿Estas libre mañana? ¿Puedes venir a la clínica? Tengo una urgencia y necesito desocuparme al menos tres días ¿Qué opinas?............ Entiendo, gracias, yo llamó a Erika, tu llama a Cindy ¿Ok? Bien, muchas gracias linda, bye, bye— colgó y empezó a marcar un nuevo número rápidamente.

—¿Por qué todas son mujeres?— inquirió una voz áspera. Harry miró con desgana a Ginny, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

—Porque no te importa— contestó Harry con fastidio. La pelirroja se quedo sorprendida, e incluso Luna se giró a verlo por unos instantes.

—¡Eres un grosero!— chilló Ginny colorada.

—Como sea— bufó Harry parándose de la mesa y caminando rumbo a la cocina, para hablar sin ser molestado —¡Hola! ¿Erika? ¿Cómo estas? Soy Harry Dursley— el rubio se perdió en la cocina y no regreso después de casi diez minutos. Había hablado con Erika todo ese rato riendo, bromeando e incluso pasándola bien.

Le hizo olvidar por un momento lo idiotas que eran toda la bola de amigos de Rony-perro-faldero-de-dumbledore.

Regreso de nuevo al comedor lo justo para anunciar —Vamos a ir a mi cabaña de verano, eso es todo— añadió al ver como Hermione abrió sus labios para protestar.

—Ahora las cosas van a ser a mi modo— la voz del rubio fue clara y sobre todo fuerte. Su mirada irradiaba algo que muchos de ellos habían olvidado de él … era un aire viejo pero aun terriblemente imponente y lleno de un poder que ellos apenas podrían comprender en su vida.

Algo que incluso forzó a Ron Weasley a no replicar.

……………………………………

Bueno, como vi que a muchos les gusto, pensé en agregar sólo un poco más.

Gracias de nuevo por sus hermosos mensajes, les agradeceré a todos en el siguiente capitulo que no subiré sino hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Tengo un mar de trabajo pendiente en la oficina y ya no creo poder subirlo por que termino realmente agobiada… eso y que me gustaría ver que pensaron muchos de ustedes obre este capitulo.

Lo admito.

Amo vuestros mensajes.


	8. Diez Años Después y contando 2

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

**Diez años después y contando II**

—Voy a llevarlos a mi cabaña de verano— continuo Harry, marcando de nuevo un numero en su celular — Pero debo avisarle a Berta antes de irme para que sepan de esto y… ¿Berta? Si, hola, espera………… no, no Berta ¿Quieres solo ponerme ate-? ¡Berta eso no te incumbe!— soltó Harry poniéndose colorado de golpe —¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no! ¡Te lo advierto Berta, una más y voy a poner el letrero de se solicita afuera y… ¿Ese que esta al fondo riéndose es Víctor? ¿Por qué Dave también esta riéndose-? ¿¡Me pusiste en altavoz! ¡Berta Theodora Jennyfer Westland estas en serios problemas! ¡Deja de reírte tú también!—

El rubio hizo un gesto de risa pero la borró de inmediato. Si su enfermera descubría que no estaba muy molesto, iba a perder su autoridad……… si es que alguna vez la tuvo con ella.

Berta, simplemente, siempre se salía con la suya.

—Berta, mira, voy a salir de la ciudad por tres días y ¡No con ella!— Harry volvió a ponerse colorado —No, importa, mis reemplazos lego te dicen, me voy y no vas a poder comunicarte conmigo por los próximos tres días ¿Qué a donde voy? Eso no te incumbe Berta, ya me voy, voy a colgar, adiós Berta, adiós, bye-bye, eso no te incumbe, no me importa y menos a ti, no, no, no yyyyyy no— y colgó.

Harry sonrío divertido y guardo su celular. Suspiró audiblemente y miro de nuevo a los magos —Voy a empacar, no tardo— indicó con esa mirada fuerte que hizo a todos cerrar la boca y no repelar. Ron se limitó a mirar su té con odio.

El rubio empaco en una maleta lo básico y cerro la cremallera cuando Luna apareció en la entrada de su cuarto.

—Ya termine— dijo él sacando un juego de llaves del cajón de ropa interior.

—¿Iremos en taxi de nuevo?— pregunto Luna, acercándose lentamente a él, como si no deseara molestarlo con algún sonido.

—Espero que estés lista para un viaje más— le sonrió él, mostrando las llaves en su mano —Y ave rsi tus amigos mágicos aguantan la turbulencia— sonrío malévolo —Quizás Rony y Cedry vomiten— hizo una pausa y lo pensó mejor —Quizás no sea buena idea. A lo mejor Hermy vomita también y me mata con un crucio. Se ve que me trae ganas al igual que "Gin-Gin" y el "Duo-Zoquete"… aunque Neville se ve seguro— añadió algo no muy convencido de sus palabras —M, bueno, no importa, vamos—

Harry tomó su maleta y se dispuso a salir inmediatamente, pero Luna se interpuso de un movimiento.

Él la miró exasperante.

—Se que Ron y Hermione no debieron insistir en ir primero con Dumbledore— habló ella, en un tonó suave, sin mirarlo —Pero no somos enemigos… vinimos con la mejor de las intenciones, enserio— suavemente sujeto el rabillo de su camisa —… es verdad… por favor créeme…—

Harry suspiró audiblemente de nuevo. Desvío la mirada de la cabellera rubia que apenas le llegaba al pecho e hizo una mueca desagradable al ver que su enojo no podía aplicarse a Luna en lo absoluto.

No sabía si eso era bueno.

Tenía ganas de desquitar con alguien toda la frustración que sentía. Pero al parecer eso iba a tener que esperar hasta que Ron metiera la pata de nuevo… Lo cual podría ser dentro los próximos 45 segundos.

—Esta bien, esta bien— suspiró al fin el rubio, palmeando suavemente la cabeza de Luna, que le miro con su clásica mirada de sorpresa… aunque con una sonrisa ligeramente escondida en ella —Ya vámonos, la cabaña esta lejos y no quiero conducir mucho de noche—

Ambos salieron y Harry paso de largo a todos en el comedor hasta llegar a la puerta —Síganme, vamos por mi auto— ordeno sin mirarlos y abrió la puerta para bajar las escaleras.

No tuvo que girarse para saber que cierto dúo de magos estaba cabreado por la orden. Escuchaba perfectamente los resoplidos furiosos de Cedric al fondo.

Salieron de la clínica y Harry cerro después de que todos habían salido. Los encamino al estacionamiento de renta que estaba a dos cuadras y bajaron por un elevador hasta el ultimo piso, donde un Wolkswagen oxidado y casi destartalado estaba escondido casi al fondo, donde la luz se había fundido hacia años, a juzgar de las telarañas que colgaban del techo.

Un chillido de horror por parte de Ron hizo surgir una mueca bastante malévola y sádica en Harry.

—Suban— ordenó Harry abriendo la puerta del copiloto y corriendo el asiento.

La cara de todos los magos a excepción de Luna (que miraba los demás autos embelesada) era de un completo desagrado total. Ninguno pensaba subir, era claro.

—Voy a crear un traslador— dijo Hermione inmediatamente —O nos aparecemos o lo que sea, pero YO NO SUBO a esa cosa— remarco ofendida por la oferta del transporte.

El rubio los miró severamente —¿Un traslador? No sabes a donde vamos y por lo mismo aparecerte no va a funcionar y si piensas en usar escobas, bueno, pues buena suerte con tu embarazo, porque será bajo tú riesgo. El quinto mes es aun de los peligrosos hasta que llegas al sexto, podrías provocarte un aborto por tu terquedad. _Su-be_— remarco de nuevo indicando los asientos traseros.

—¡Mi esposa no va a subir en eso!— saltó Ron con furia. Y por la expresión de Ginny y Cedric, estos parecían apoyarlo completamente. Incluso Neville, que a pesar de no verse enojado, no estaba convencido del buen estado del auto.

Harry irguió de nuevo el asiento de mala gana y se giró a Luna, que seguía mirando los autos con interés —Eh, Luna ¿Podrías subir al auto? Debemos irnos y ya es tarde— dijo en un tono tan calmado y alegre que hizo que los otros lo miraran entre sorprendidos e incrédulos.

La rubia se giró con su clásica sorpresa y sin poner algún pero tomó asiento en el lugar del copiloto.

—Pon tus manos juntas, aquí va la puerta— le sonrío él, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Harry entró por el lado del piloto y encendió el pequeño y destartalado Wolkswagen.

Empezó la marcha sin problemas y estaba dejando a los demás magos atrás cuando de la nada un caldero negro enorme le bloqueó el camino.

Harry sonrío maliciosamente cuando vio por el retrovisor como Hermione se dirigía a ellos (seguida por los demás) echa una cabra con su varita en alto. Sin duda ella había lanzado el caldero en su camino para no dejarlo avanzar.

Algo muy maduro. Porque pudo convertir el auto en una piraña gigante y dejar que se lo comiera vivo.

Aunque cuando la castaña fue directo a la ventanilla del piloto, roja como solo ella y sus hormonas combinadas podían estar, supo que no estaría nada calmada.

—**¡¿QUÉ TE CREES DEJÁNDONOS AQUÍ ATRÁS BESTIA INMUNDA!—** Harry ni se movió un milímetro, estaba sonriéndole descaradamente a pesar de que ella estaba apuntándole peligrosamente a la yugular con la varita — **¡ERES UN HIJO DE LA-**eh?— Hermione guardo silencio tan sorpresivamente, que tubo que parpadear tres veces antes de convencerse así misma.

No lo podía creer. Estaba mirando el interior del auto y no lo podía creer.

Iba a matar a Harry Potter con sus propias manos.

—¿Por qué… tú, tú…— comenzó ella temblando de rabia y con las aletas de su nariz abiertas **—¡No nos dijiste que este auto estaba modificado mágicamente imbécil!—**

—No preguntasteis— sonrío Harry, antes de que el puño de Hermione se estrellara en su nariz.

5 minutos después, todos estaban ya adentro del Wolkswagen ampliado mágicamente, donde Neville, Ginny, Cedric, Ron y Hermione, estaban placenteramente sentados en el asiento trasero.

Harry conducía con cuidado ya que una mano la tenía ocupada en la nariz. Tenía una hemorragia nasal que estaba en su apogeo y aun veía estrellitas tintineando… eso, o eran pájaros piando en sus oídos. O ambos.

Definitivamente nunca más iba a provocar a Hermione Granger de nuevo.

No embarazada al menos.

Cuarenta minutos después, Harry notó como dejaban la ciudad atrás. Reviso el tráfico de la carretera y vio con agrado como pasarían de largo a un camión y dos autos muy pronto.

Sin duda fue buena idea salir de madrugada. La noche les ofrecería un buen camuflaje.

Pasaron el último auto. Harry miró el retrovisor y al frente con cuidado. Nada.

Sonrió ampliamente —Amárrense bien, vamos a despegar— anunció.

—¿Despegar?— soltó Cedric sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que despegar?— chilló Hermione inmediatamente enojada —¡¿Este auto puede volar? ¡¿De donde rayos lo sacaste Potter? ¡Dijiste que no has tenido contacto con el mundo mágico en toda esta década!—

—Hermy, Hermy— le miró el rubio por el retrovisor —Esa pregunta quedo 500 kilómetros atrás. Debiste preguntar cuando viste que estaba alterado mágicamente, no ahora—

—Más te vale que no hagas algo gracioso Potter— le previno ella con veneno en su voz —Porque voy a sumarle un ojo morado a tu nariz rota ¿Me escuchaste?—

—Señor, si señor— se burlo Harry con expresión sería —Usted sólo diga _salta_ y yo diré _¿Hasta donde?_— rió un poco. Mientras pudo.

Un destello rojo eléctrico resonó en el interior del auto. Algo golpeó a Harry en la cabeza con fuerza. De repente quedo ciego. Quiso frenar pero los pies no respondieron, en su lugar sintió la presión en su pecho del incremento en la velocidad.

Quiso maldecir a Hermione pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, pero si escuchaba los gritos de los demás.

Estaban zigzaguearon muy rápido. Alguien gritaba algo como: "Cuidado con ese árbol", "Maldito Potter" , "Hermione cuidado", "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento", "Vamos a morir", "Luna haz algo", "Cuidado con esa vaca" y después sólo gritos trás gritos. Algo como un "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" y "Noooooooo" entre otras cosas.

De repente se escuchó un rechinido estruendoso antes de pararse de golpe.

Alguien cayó sobre Harry. Quiso quejarse pero de nuevo las palabras no surgieron.

Escuchó como las puertas se abrieron con un golpe seco y después como todos salían casi a tropiezos.

Escuchó más gritos. Alguien estaba peleándose con ganas. Al parecer era Neville con……… ¿Ron?

Harry sintió como algo calientito lo agarraba por… por algún lado. Era extraño. No sentía su cuerpo. Pero casi sentía que lo cargaban.

Era una sensación de vértigo extraña. Rara. Y por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de Ron.

Seguía escuchando gritos. Después una pausa.

Escuchó algo como "Regrésalo a su forma ahora".

—¡A la madre!— soltó Harry, golpeándose derepente contra algo —¿Qué rayos?— abrió los ojos pero no veía nada.

—¿Estas bien?— reconoció la voz de Luna a su lado y la miro confundido —¿Luna? ¿Tienes mis gafas? No veo nada—

Ella le colocó los anteojos con cuidado y él sonrío cuando al fin pudo reconocerla visualmente.

El rubio se irguió mirando confundido a su alrededor. Estaba justo en medio de la carretera, con el Wolkswagen cruzado de forma irregular en ella.

Notó sorprendido una LARGA marca negra de neumáticos zigzagueante por el pavimento. Y a una vaca cruzando el camino variamos metros a la distancia.

Y entonces recordó lo que había estando escuchando cuando "no era él". Se giró a sus espaldas, donde vió a Ron, mirándolo con odio junto a Neville, que se veía bastante pálido. Relajado, pero bastante pálido.

Cedric y Ginny estaban atrás de ellos, al lado de Hermione, que estaba visiblemente verde. Quizás había vomitado.

—¡Tú…!— siseó Harry fulminando a Ron —¡¿Estas loco de remate? ¡¿Tratabas de matarnos a todos juntos?—

El pelirrojo pareció crecer mientras su rostro se ponía casi morado —¡Cállate de una maldita vez Potter! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—

—¡¿Mi culpa? ¡No soy yo quien casi mata exitosamente a su esposa embarazada!— soltó Harry sintiendo como empezaba a perder el control.

Ron entrecerró los ojos con furia y se lanzo sobre él para golpearlo. Pero Harry lo evitó de un movimiento—¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado sino fuera porque tú estas vivo! — se giró Ron, sacando la varita.

—¡Ron, no!— chilló Neville preocupado, haciendo que su grito alertara a los demás, que se acercaron de inmediato al ver como el pelirrojo apuntaba al rubio con su varita, mientras se guitaban de cosas mutuamente.

—¡¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Ron, baja tú varita!— ordenó Ginny, sorprendida de la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Ron?— soltó Hermione aun débil por las nauseas —¡Tú también Potter, déjense de estas tonterías!—

—¡Él comenzó con todo! ¡Me convirtió en sólo Dios sabe que cosa y casi nos mata a todos por su estupidez!— le respondió Harry furioso.

—¡Te convertí en lo que eres! ¡Una maldita babosa!— le espetó Ron —¡Nosotros llevábamos una vida completamente pacifica hasta que llegaste!—

—Por mi no te detengas—

—¡CEDRIC!— le recriminaron Neville, Ginny y Hermione

—¡Maldita sea Potter!— escupió Ron lleno de veneno —¿¡Era tan complicado que permanecieras muerto? ¿¡Ni eso puedes hacer bien!—

Ahora fueron los ojos del rubio los que se volvieron rabiosos —¡Uuuy, perdón por arruinar tus momentos de gloria siendo el besa trasero de Dumbledore, Rony! ¡Seguro has trabajado DURO para ser el único que lo besa de rodillas, maldito cobarde lambiscón bueno para nada!—

—**¡EXPELARMUS!—**

—**¡RON, NO!—**

—**¡ESCUDO!—**

La ráfaga de Ron fue bloqueada. Todos parpadearon confundidos, hasta que vieron que fue la varita de Neville quien había alzado el _Escudo_.

Estaba pálido y respiraba tan rápido que su pecho se alzaba de forma casi antinatural… pero aun así su mirada era severa. Fuerte.

—¿Qué rayos… crees que… haces Ron?— preguntó Neville entre respiraciones y de dos zancadas quedo frente a su amigo —¿¡Qué rayos se te metió en la cabeza maldita sea! ¡Eres el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y acabas de lanzarle dos hechizos seguidos a un muggle con toda la intención de herirlo! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? ¡Si el Ministerio se entera estas acabado! ¡Todo por lo que hemos tratado de luchar, TODO lo que hemos levantado sobre los derechos muggles para defenderlos desde la era oscura de Voldemort y sus malditos Mortifagos! ¡¿Y TODO LO VAS A MANDAR AL CAÑO MATANDO AL QUE NOS AYUDO A LIBRARNOS DE ESA MALDITA ERA DONDE NADIE PRONUNCIABA SU NOMBRE?—

—¡ÉL COMENZÓ!—

—¡YA NO ERES UN MALDITO NIÑO DE PAÑALES RON! ¡DEJA DE ESCUDARTE EN SI HARRY HIZO ESTO O AQUELLO PRIMERO! ¡EMPIEZA A COMPORTARTE COMO EL HOMBRE QUE ERES Y ENCARA TUS MALDITAS ACCIONES POR QUE ES OBVIO QUE NINGUNO PUEDE PERMANECER JUNTO AL OTRO POR MÁS DE 5 SEGUNDOS SIN TRATAR DE MATARSE!—

—¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?— espetó Ron.

Neville respiró profundamente para calmarse y dejar de gritar —En que desde aquí es mejor separarnos—

—¿¡Qué!— soltó Ginny sorprendida.

Neville se apartó de Ron y se colocó del lado de Harry —Ginny, tú lleva a Hermione a San Mungo, no sabemos si todo ese movimiento pudo dañar algo interno en el bebé. Y mejor que Ron y Cedric vayan con ustedes—

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer?— pregunto Cedric molesto.

Neville le miró seriamente —Iré con Harry, veré donde esta esa cabaña y regresare con ustedes para crear el _traslador_ ¿Alguna duda?—

—¿Por qué razón te pones de su lado Neville?— le espeto Ron fúrico.

—¿Por qué no? — respondió el pelinegro severamente —El salvo la vida millones y murió por ellos. Abandonó todo lo que amaba por nosotros y nuestro mundo. No se tú Ron, pero yo no voy a dejarlo morir solo de nuevo—

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellos. Cedric culpaba a Harry de todo, por la mirada emponzoñada que le mandaba. Ginny y Hermione parecían pilladas en una travesura por el sonrojo repentino en sus mejillas.

Y Harry… Harry abrió los ojos pasmado. Sin duda Neville había cogido agallas y con fuerza. No recordaba eso en su antiguo amigo.

—Como quieras— le espeto Cedric hablando al fin —Vamos Ron, hay que llevar a Hermione a San Mungo—

—Si, vamos— gruño el mago pelirrojo girándose a su esposa.

—Esperen ¿Y Luna?— preguntó Ginny.

—Oh, yo me quedo con Harry— intervino la rubia, por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado. Si en algo le había afectado el violento movimiento en el auto o la seriedad de los ataques de Ron contra Harry, no lo parecía. De hecho, parecía que no vio nada.

—¡Bien!— soltó Cedric harto —¡Vamonos de aquí Ron, antes de alguien más salga apoyando a Potter de la nada!— y en un suave PUF, cuatro magos desaparecieron.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos, se hace tarde— suspiró Neville, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Si, sólo espera un poco— respondió Harry y se acerco al destartalado Wolkswagen —Ya puedes despertar— le dijo al viejo auto casi en un susurro. Y para sorpresa de Neville, en lo que pareció una especie de vapor transparente, el viejo Wolkswagen se convirtió en el…

—¡Es tú Contour azul!— soltó Neville sorprendido.

Era increíble. A pesar de los años, aun brillaba como si fuera nuevo.

—¡¿Có-como lo encontraste? ¡D-dijiste que te habías quedado sin magia!— le recriminó Naville.

—Y es verdad— le dijo el rubio con calma.

—¿Entonces?—

—Él me encontró de alguna manera— le explicó Harry —Poco después de terminar mi carrera de Medicina, decidí pasar unas vacaciones antes de plantearme seriamente lo que haría con mi vida— dijo abriendo la puerta del chofer para entrar. Neville rápidamente tomo su lugar en el asiento trasero justo detrás del rubio para escuchar la historia.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Luna ya estaba dentro jugando con la guantera.

—¿Y luego?— pregunto Neville rápidamente, sintiendo como el Contour azul empezaba a elevarse al cielo estrellado.

—Bueno, como decía, estaba de vacaciones— continuó el rubio, mirando el horizonte en busca de algún avión —Tobias, un amigo de entonces, me convenció de practicar montañismo con él desde hacia un año atrás—

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Luna, sacando un CD de la guantera con la que no dejaba de jugar.

—Es un disco que guarda música— le explico Harry y giro el volante hacia la izquierda —Y bien, Tobias me dijo que deberíamos ir y pasar un tiempo en alguna montaña al aire libre, ya sabes, para relajarnos y pensar lo que haríamos. Yo entonces tenía solicitudes de varios hospitales, así que simplemente pensaba dejarme llevar, pero no estaba seguro aun de si era eso, o seguir con una especialidad inmediatamente—

Neville no entendía a que se refería, pero espero y siguió escuchando.

—Bueno, Tobias y yo hicimos planes y todo. Pero el mismo día que íbamos a partir me cancelo por que su novia quería presentarle a sus padres. El infeliz me llamo cuando ya estaba en Italia— sonrío con poca gracia —Así que ahí estaba yo, en la central de autobuses con mi maleta hecha y con unas ganas enormes por matar a Tobias— movió un poco el auto para evitar a un grupo de patos volando —No le vi caso a regresarme y decidí seguir con el plan yo solo. Para no hacerte largo el cuento, pase tres días en un buen lugar. Escale un poco aquí y allá sin problemas. Pero el último día quise hacer algo mas peligroso para terminar mi estancia. Mala idea. Subí un peñasco que me pareció seguro. Empecé bien pero casi al llegar a la cima, mis seguros simplemente se salieron y caí al menos unos diez metros, golpeándome entre piedras, rocas y solo Dios sabe que mas hasta que pude pescarme de algo con mis picos. Quede colgando todavía unos cuarenta metros al aire. No me di cuenta de que el peñasco estaba todo erosionado hasta que intente como nueve veces poner mis seguros sin resultado—

—Vaya— soltó Neville incrédulo.

—Si, _vaya_— le sonrío Harry por el retrovisor —Bueno, así que ahí de nuevo estaba yo, colgado a casi 40 metros con solo la fuerza de mis brazos para sostenerme, solo, sin posibilidad de ayuda por que nadie mas que Tobías sabia donde estaba y a parte el estaba en otro país en esos momentos y como ya estábamos graduados, nadie se acordaría de mi hasta que algún otro explorador se topara con mi cadáver— hizo una pausa antes de agregar —No sabes como suplique por que mi magia regresara en ese momento. Era irónico. Sobreviví a Voldemort y una desintegración mágica completa, pero Ah, claro, iba a morir en un peñasco en medio de la nada por mi estupidez—

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Luna mostrando unos papeles.

—Los permisos del Wolkswagen—

—¿Y que hiciste?— pregunto Neville.

—Lo único que podía hacer— sonrío por el retrovisor —Orar. Y con ganas—

Neville no pudo reprimir una sonrisa —Me imagino que fue mas como una suplica—

—Como quieras verlo— se limito Harry —Pero le pedí al Señor que me ayudara, que me salvara y que si bien era su voluntad, me perdonara todos mis pecados y me acogiera con mucho cuidado en su seno— hizo una pequeña pausa y agrego —Aunque también le _platique_ que si no era su voluntad o mi momento, que me ayudara a salir de ahí y que haría lo que fuera, una clínica para los pobres, lo que fuera yyyyy… En eso escuche un zumbido— sonrío.

—¡El Contour!— sonrío Neville.

—¿Qué es esto?— intervino la joven rubia mostrando ahora una caja de cartón con dibujos.

—Mi almuerzo de hace una semana en el McDonals, pedí una BigMac y me dieron una cajita feliz de Barbie—

—¿Decías?— intervino Neville de nuevo.

—Ah, si, si. El bendito Countur— sonrío Harry —_Eso_ fue un verdadero milagro. Subí en él aun sorprendido y volé de regreso a casa y lo tengo desde entonces—

—¿Cómo lograste que cambiara su apariencia?— pregunto Neville.

—Siempre tuvo esa habilidad— se limito el rubio, girando un poco a la izquierda —Cuando aun tenía magia, preví toda clase de inconvenientes y me prepara hasta para lo que nunca creí que pasara. Lo que si me sorprende es que el Countur me haya localizado, es decir ¿Casi diez años después? ¿Así como si nada? La ultima vez que lo vi lo había dejado frente a la casa de Sirius, con la apariencia de una vieja camioneta oxidada—

—No es tan extraño— sonrío Neville —Cuando estábamos en nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts, Ron y Cedric llegaron en auto volador que su padre había modificado, por lo que se, el auto cobro conciencia propia y decidió su propio rumbo. Creo que lo habían encontrado en África, nadando entre cocodrilos o algo así me dijo el Sr. Weasley—

—Vaya— río Harry.

—Quizás siempre te estuvo buscando— la voz de Luna los tomó por sorpresa —Y esta contento de que su largo viaje valiera la pena— les dijo mirando la cajita de McDonals con amplia concentración.

—Opino igual— añadió Neville, reclinándose en el asiento.

—Es verdad— apoyo Harry —Pero aun así, desde ese día soy un devoto creyente— y acelero antes de perderse en las nubes.

Hola de nuevo! Perdón, pero la verdad ya se me había olvidado.

Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Es que e andado tan inundada de trabajo que ni oportunidad tengo de ver mi correo personal.

Gracias a todas las personas tan maravillosas que me dejaron un mensaje!

El siguiente ya es el ultimo, este extra no lo planee tan largo.

Nos vemos en dos semanas!


	9. Diez Años Después y contando 3

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

**Diez años después y contando III**

Harry estacionó el Contur como pudo entre unas montañas. El suelo era irregular y el frío en ellas calaba hondo en los huesos.

—¿Aquí tienes tú cabaña de verano?— preguntó Neville, incrédulo. Observando nada más que rocas a su alrededor.

—Creo que la definición de cabaña fue errada, sería más mi departamento de verano— le sonrío el médico rubio —Bajemos y se los mostrare—

Los tres magos bajaron del auto, el cual, para sorpresa de Luna y Neville, atravesó unas rocas. El moreno iba a preguntar qué rayos había sido eso, hasta que vio al rubio haciéndoles una seña ara que lo siguieran.

Neville dudo unos instantes, pero la rubia tomó la mano de Harry, y atravesó con él. El moreno ya no vio más causa en esperar y se aventuro. Sus ojos se abrieron casi de forma antinatural. La fachada de las rocas no era más que una ilusión. El interior era completamente diferente.

El Countur se había acomodado en un rincón, semejante a una cochera abierta. A su derecha estaba una sala amplia, cómoda y de apariencia costosa. Tras ella, un extenso librero que abarcaría sin problemas todo el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Había una gran cocina, con espacio incluido para un gran caldero, que tenía un herbario tan extenso como el gran librero, lleno de ingredientes mágicos, que se perdía por un pasillo, donde se veían tres puertas. Quizás las habitaciones.

Neville miró a Harry (quien estaba en la sala, hojeando un libro) —¿Nos mentiste cuándo dijiste que no sabias hacer magia?— preguntó, tomando asiento frente a él en la gran sala.

Harry lo miró cansinamente —Ya dije que no puedo hacer magia. Este lugar lo hice cuando _aun_ podía hacerlo pero como viste hace unos momentos, es muy imposible llegar aquí sino estas bien preparado—

—Por eso quisiste aprender alpinismo— intervino la suave voz de Luna, quien miraba los libros mágicos en el librero —Querías intentar regresar aquí—

El rubio suspiró audiblemente —Si, pero en realidad me hubiera tomado más años siquiera intentarlo. Si no fuera porque Dios envió mi Countur, nunca hubiera dado con este lugar. Está lleno de hechizos anti-muggles. No lo hubiera visto aun si supiera donde estuvo todo el tiempo—

—¿Entonces como es que lograste entrar a este lugar?— pregunto Neville sorprendido.

—El Countur está creado a base de mi antigua magia. El puede llevarme atravesar cualquier clase de barrera sin problemas—

—Hace un rato, cuando bajaste del Countur— dijo Neville confundido —No estabas dentro del auto ¿Cómo entraste?—

El rubio le sonrió —Quizás no pueda hacer magia, pero las pociones son otra cosa. Solo necesite los ingredientes exactos y con mi genialidad— dijo dándose aires —No hay problema—

Neville lejos de mostrarse algo feliz, su semblante se ensombreció —Si pudiste entrar aquí ¿Por qué no nos buscaste? Si esa pócima era tan eficaz, hubieras entrado al callejón Diagon o ir a la casa de Sirius— su tono era reprochante.

Harry lo miró sin expresión —¿Crees que no lo intente?— le preguntó molesto —¿Crees que iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa?—

—¿Entonces por qué?— intervino el moreno casi rígido de la rabia.

—No funciono— la voz de Luna hizo que ambos se giraran a verla. Ella desvió la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y miró algo en la cocina —Si esa poción hubiera funcionado… Harry nos hubiera buscado sin problemas— miró de nuevo su libro —Algo salió mal—

Neville miró al rubio dolido —¿Es verdad eso? ¿Qué pasó?—

Harry se cruzo de brazos —Reacción alérgica. Tuve una reacción alérgica a la magia que casi me mata— comenzó a explicar —Hay una razón por la cual sólo se usan hechizos con los muggles, sean de borrado de memoria o de sanación. Y es que las pociones son mortalmente toxicas para ellos. La magia en cada bruja o mago los protege de forma natural y toma solo lo bueno y lo que necesita de las pócimas, que no sólo están hechos con ingredientes mágicos, sino que además son mezclados en su mayoría con ayuda de una varita— hizo una pausa y continuo —Aun si no usas una varita, el nivel de la magia en una poción es tan alto, que el cuerpo humano, muggle o como quieras, no puede con él y causa estragos mortalmente terribles—

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el saco y la camisa —Esto es lo que pasa si tienes suerte— le dijo al moreno, quien hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la piel alrededor del coxis.

Parecía que alguien había estado jugando con una masa de color verde oscuro y la hubiese embarrado toscamente sobre él. Era como una costra delgada, pero aun se veía fresca. Algunas venas estaban perversamente sobresalidas a su alrededor, casi gritando por huir del cuerpo.

—¿Ves donde están estas marcas?— pregunto Harry, señalando ambos extremos —Ahí están mis riñones, son los que filtran todo y son los que sufrieron más daño. Lo que ves es solo una cicatriz a causa de la alergia— sonrió un poco —Debiste ver hace cinco semanas. Mi estomago estaba igual o casi peor, pero ya no se ve nada. Confió en que mis riñones se pondrán mejor algún día. Pero por el momento, sólo puedo tomar agua, jugos diluidos y te—

—¿Estás bien ahora?— preguntó Luna, acercándose a él.

—Mi gastritis está controlada y ya puedo dormir por las noches, así que, si. Estoy mejor— sonrío Harry, abrochándose la camisa.

—Pero, Harry ¿Cómo es que la poción no te hizo daño cuando entraste aquí?— pregunto Neville.

El rubio lo miró con aire resuelto —No sé. Creo que es porque este lugar está lleno de mi esencia— cerró el último de sus botones y observo al moreno —¿Vas a ir con Hermione y los demás?—

—¿Eh? Ah, si, si. Debo crear un traslador e ir con ellos— Neville sacó un reloj y de un toque de su varita, quedo listo.

—Si vas a regresar, hazlo con Sirius y Remus— dijo Harry, antes de que el moreno hiciera algo más —Es tarde y no estoy de humor para aguantar a Rony y Cedy—

Neville asintió con ligera pena —Entiendo, regresaremos con Sirius y Remus. Descansen un poco hasta entonces— y desapareció.

El rubio sonrió casi esplendido. Al fin. Al fin iba a poder verlos de nuevo. Después de tanto tiempo.

—Estas feliz— Harry se giro a Luna, quien le sonreía con calma.

—Si, la verdad si— le respondió él —No creo poder descansar hasta mañana, aunque ya no falta mucho— observo su reloj y tomó de nuevo —Voy a tratar de leer mientras llegan Puedes recorrer todo a gusto— invitó a la rubia.

Luna tomó asiento a su lado, sin mirarlo —¿E… está bien si me quedo a tú lado?— preguntó, jugando con sus dedos.

—Claro. Como gustes— sonrío él, abriendo el libro en la pagina que había marcado. Luna lo observo un poco —Te… tengo sueño…—

Harry cambio de hoja —Ah, puedo llevarte a una de las habitaciones—

—Mmm… ¿Pu, puedo… puedo apoyarme en tú hombro?—

Harry dejó su libro y la miró sorprendido. Estaba recordando ese vago pensamiento de haberla besado en el sótano. Sintió las mejillas calientes.

—Ah… si, creo— dijo torpemente y pensó en retractarse. Pero Luna se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos. El rubio miro a ningún lado nervioso. Ese recuerdo incomodo estaba regresando y no hacía más hacerlo sentir estúpido. Era extraño. Harry había aprendido a separarse de todos… por su propio bien.

Había dejado a su familia… había renunciado a toda felicidad dos veces, no necesitaba más despedidas dolorosas. No necesitaba a nadie más cerca de lo apropiado. No quería a nadie que llegara tan lejos de nuevo. No creía poder soportarlo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ser el único en la oscuridad que cernía sobre él nada más que dolor.

Miedo de estar sólo de nuevo.

Por eso se resigno a no buscarlos más. Por eso entendió que no había respuesta a su pregunta. Por eso abandonó todo… incluso su propia felicidad. Dejó de creer en el arcoíris después de lluvia… dejo de creer en todo…

_Y sin embargo… _Harry miró a la joven rubia _¿Será esta otra prueba de fe? ¿Acaso no caeré al vacio si decido soltarme y creer? Dios, no me lo pongas tan difícil, no creo aguantar caída más. Recuerda que la tercera es la vencida._

El rubio abrió de nuevo el libro, y continuo lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó sus dudas para otro momento. Esta vez, pensaría las cosas antes de saltar al vacío._ Esta vez mi magia no va a estar para ayudarme y no hay poción que se lleve los recuerdos que puedan surgir de esto._

Harry levantó la vista, y vio el frio panorama de las montañas atreves de la ilusión exterior. El viento soplaba con fuerza, llevando la nieve a todos lados… cubriéndolo todo… escondiéndolo todo.

No sabía si estaba listo para que la nieve dentro del él estuviera lista para derretirse al sol.

No sabía si estaba listo para dejar que eso pasara.

Quizás no lo deseaba.

Quizás prefería no desearlo.

Parpadeo y cerro sus ojos. Trataba de recordar el rostro de su madre… pero se veía tan lejano… su padre y hermano eran como manchas al horizonte… Sirius y Remus apenas permanecían… no recordaba a nadie más después de ellos. Los había cubierto muy bien bajo la nieve de su soledad.

Eso era fácil.

Cubrir el dolor, y pasar de él. Fingiendo que no existe. Que no importa. Que no duele.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Dejando que alguien se acercara más de lo apropiado. Más de lo seguro.

Giró su vista a Luna. Respiraba con calma. Sonrió un poco _Si estaba cansada después de todo_ se dijo, levantándose con cuidado. No deseaba despertarla. Le recostó con delicadeza y fue a su cuarto, por una manta. La cubrió con cuidado.

Se hincó a su lado. Acomodo el suave cabello sobre su frente. Alborotado como recordaba, como siempre había sido en ella. Su semblante era calmado. Había en ella un aire que él no recordaba.

Cansada.

Estaba cansada.

Pero no por el viaje. No por el trabajo en la clínica.

Entonces recordó algo. Palabras de ella: _—… no vas a desaparecer ¿verdad? … si te dejo… ¿no vas a desaparecer? ¿Lo prometes?—_

Harry la miró.

¿Estaría ella cansada de esperarlo? Se levantó y se alejó de ella. Tomó asiento en el otro sillón, frente a ella. Abrió de nuevo el libro y siguió leyendo. Un día más de nieve. Después… ya vería si la dejaba ahí.

Perdón!

Se ke prometí que este sería el último, pero por tiempo, les subo este en cuanto termino el otro. No se me olvido, pero como apenas tengo compu (HURRA!) me voy a poner al corriente con los demás fics! Ahora si! Wiiii n/n


	10. Diez Años Después y contando Fin

Summary: Harry Potter ha vencido la muerte y a retomado su vida otra vez... acaso ¿condenado a repetirla de nuevo?

Disclaimer: Copyright © J.K. Rowling. 1997.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir.

**Harry Dursley**

**el cáliz de fuego y la orden del fénix**

**Diez años después y contando IV**

Eran casi las 8:30 de la mañana. Harry se había hartado de tanto esperar y se había ido a preparar algo. Unos hot-cakes le ayudarían mucho para apaciguar su estomago.

Cuando el olor lleno el mágico apartamento, Luna no pudo evitar despertar. El rubio le dio una cálida sonrisa y le ofreció un plato, lleno de dos enormes hot-cakes cubiertos con miel.

—¿Están ricos?— pregunto Harry, tomando asiento a su lado, en la barra de la cocina.

—Si, muchas gracias— sonrió ella, sin despegar su mirada de la comida —¿Cómo se llaman?—

—Hot-cakes— respondió el rubio, rellenándole el vaso de leche por segunda vez —Solo tienes que ver como lo hago y estoy seguro que de un movimiento de tu varita, sabrás hacerlos—

Luna hizo una pausa y pico el suave pan —No… quiero hacerlos sin magia… como tú—

Harry se quedo con el vaso de leche a medio camino de su boca.

Ella volvió a comer después de un rato de silencio. Él le siguió sin decir nada más.

Terminaron después de unos minutos. Harry se levanto de inmediato y lavo los platos. Eran las 9:45 de la mañana. Por alguna razón el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Empezaba a sentirse incomodo. Muy incomodo. Casi deseaba tener a Ron ahí, en lugar de Luna.

Empezaba a sentirse como un ratón de laboratorio en medio de un gran laberinto sin salida. Girando de un lugar a otro sin poder encontrar la salida.

Guardó los platos y miró a la rubia —Si te sientes cansada aun, puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones. Solo hay 3, pero me asegure de que fueran lo más cómodas posibles, creeme— le sonrió.

Luna se veía casi dolida —No, creo que sería mejor si me regresara con los demás, para ver si Hermione ya está con Sirius y Remus—

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro —¿Enserio?— preguntó sin caber en tanta felicidad —¡¿Harías eso por mi?—

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida y asintió. —¡Sí, gracias Luna!— Harry no supo por que lo hizo, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Abrió los brazos y cubrió con ellos a la joven rubia —Gracias, muchas gracias— le decía cerrando su abrazo un poco más —No sabes lo que significa para mí eso, no sabes cuánto he esperado, yo, yo— su voz se quebró un poco y Harry no dijo más.

Luna tampoco dijo nada. Vacilante abrió sus manos y regreso con delicadeza el gesto. El rubio se dejó hacer. Era realmente increíble lo que sentía en ese momento. Era algo que casi había olvidado. Algo que ya no recordaba.

Felicidad.

Luna iba a ver qué pasaba. Ella se aseguraría de regresar con Sirius y Remus.

Era más de lo que había pedido. Era más de lo que podía resistir.

Y no soltó a Luna. No lo hizo… hasta que la última de sus lágrimas desapareció de su rostro.

—Lo siento, te he quitado tiempo— se disculpo él, apartándose lentamente de ella.

—Oh, no— le dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada, mirando a otro lado —Esta bien, hay tiempo, ya regreso— y se fue. Un instante después ella había desaparecido.

Harry se sentía algo estúpido. Estaba sonriendo y trataba de contener sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Era extraño como no podía contenerlas mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Suspiró audiblemente. Se sentía algo caliente del rostro por el esfuerzo. Salió un momento fuera, cruzando la ilusión de la entrada. Había menos nieve que ayer, pero el aire frio permanecía. Una bocanada de vapor escapo de sus labios, estarían al menos a unos menos 10 grados a esas alturas. Lo cual no era anda a comparación de la noche, cuando bajaban hasta menos 50 grados.

Se frotó las manos para hacerse de algo de calor. El cielo estaba nublado y pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente. Era como si el tiempo transcurriera diferente entre las montañas. El cielo se nublaba a tal grado que parecía que era de noche, aunque apenas fuera el medio día.

Era un lugar que no necesitaba la magia para ser mágico.

Se frotó los brazos. Ese era un indicio para regresar adentro. Se giró sobre sus talones y entró de nuevo al departamento.

—¿Harry?— el rubio levanto la vista. Un hombre de cabello negro canoso estaba frente. Llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro. Su rostro tenía la luz de una belleza robada hace mucho tiempo.

Harry se congelo en la entrada. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza —¿Sirius?— aventuró nervioso. Sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño. Una mentira. Él no era real. Nada lo era. Iba a despertar de nuevo en su clínica. Sí, eso iba a pasar.

—¿Ha-harry?— preguntó ahogadamente una segunda voz. El joven médico se giró automáticamente. Era un hombre mayor, con su cabello color chocolate lleno de canas. Cicatrices viejas cruzaban su rostro.

—Remus…— gimió Harry, dando un paso antes de caer al piso y de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos, el techo de una de las habitaciones le resulto familiar. Buscó con su mano las gafas y las encontró en la mesa de noche, tal y como él acostumbraba.

—Sirius, Sirius, ya despertó— susurro una voz a su lado. Harry se giro y vio el rostro de un Remus mayor. Sonrío como nunca en su vida —Remus— dijo, estirando una de sus manos hacia él. El hombre frente a él lloró y sostuvo su mano —Sirius también está aquí— le sonrío, señalando con su mirada a alguien más.

—Harry— lo llamó un hombre de melena oscura encanecida. Su voz era ronca y casi quebrada… había lagrimas en su rostro. El rubio extendió su otra mano con ansias —Sirius— lo llamó desesperadamente, sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Ya nada era falso. Todo era verdad. Era real. Estaban ahí. Estaban ahí.

El joven médico los jaló y se irguió de un movimiento, para abrazarlos con fuerza.

Harry hundió su rostro en ellos —Pensé… Pensé que ya nunca los vería más… pensé que me iba a quedar solo para siempre… yo… yo… — ya no dijo más. Ya no pudo decir más. Las palabras se quedaron en su boca y la profunda soledad y tristeza que había estado guardando se desbordó como el agua de un río. Las emociones de dolor, sufrimiento, arrepentimiento y angustia gritaron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. Se había reprimido por tantos años que ya no podía controlarse más. Necesitaba dejar todo atrás. Necesitaba dejarlo salir. Necesitaba desahogarse de sí mismo.

Necesitaba sentirse vivo una vez más.

Sólo una vez más.

Harry no sabría decir cuánto tiempo paso. Sabía que estaba abrazando a las dos personas más importantes de su vida en ese momento. Y sabía que no deseaba dejarlo ir.

No quería que ese momento terminara. Deseaba congelar el tiempo para que ya no avanzara. Había esperado por mucho tiempo… tanto que ya no recordaba… tanto que ya no lo sentía…

Pero, un instante después, estaba riendo. Sirius y Remus se alejaron un poco de él preocupados. Pero casi de inmediato ellos dos empezaron a reír también.

No era una risa de comedio o de gusto.

Era de desahogo.

La única forma en que las almas cansadas podían sacudirse el dolor almacenado por años.

Él había perdido todo.

Ellos a un hijo.

Reír de las desgracias era todo lo que quedaba por hacer.

Las risas siguieron un poco más, hasta que sólo suspiros quedaron.

—Hermione dijo que eras medico— Remus fue el primero en hablar, mientras suspiraba hondamente.

—Sí— sonrió Sirius —¿Qué es eso?—

Harry se enderezó en la cama —Bueno, soy como un sanador en su mundo. Solo que sin el glamur de la magia y las pociones— explicó.

Sirius hizo una mueca dolorosa —Si, Hermione también dijo que ya no tenias magia ¿Ni una gota?—

—Ni una sola— contestó el rubio, frotándose la frente. Su cicatriz se mostró por unos momentos, de los cuales no perdieron detalle los exmerodeadores.

—¿Y qué paso?— preguntó Remus, casi ansioso —Es decir, cuando te desintegraste en el Ministerio ¿Qué pasó después?—

Harry suspiró y comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había pasado los últimos 10 años. Su regreso a la vida sin una gota de magia, la vida como un muggle normal, la facultad de medicina y su actual clínica. Aunque hizo un gesto bastante desagradable cuando se refirió a Hermione y los demás. Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

—Y bueno, después de que el inminente-todo-poderoso-jefe-del-departamento-de-aurores-Ron Weasley me convirtiera en una babosa, algo que estoy seguro está en contra de una tres docenas de leyes mágicas— añadió casi malignamente divertido —Nos dividimos en dos grupos, antes de que Rony decidiera matarme. Neville y Luna conmigo. Rony y sus fans del otro—

—Si, algo comento Neville acerca de eso— sonrío Remus —Sin duda no has perdido tú encanto con ellos—

—Deberías darles más crédito, ellos han hecho bastantes cambios en el mundo mágico. Casi no lo reconozco— dijo Sirius, tratando de ser razonable.

Harry sintió una punzada de celos y no se reprimió —¿Enserió? Bueno, me sorprende que estén de su lado. Tomando en cuenta que deseaban llevarme con Dumbledore y la prensa mágica antes de ustedes—

Sirius y Remus se desinflaron un poco —¿Ah, sí?— dijo el primero, con un ligero tic en el ojo. Al parecer aun no hacía muy bien las paces con Dumbledore.

—Hermione no menciono eso— Remus se escuchaba audiblemente decepcionado ¿Dolido? —Esperaba más de ella en una situación como esta—

—Dumbledore ¿Eh?— dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos —¿Desde cuándo ese esta antes que nosotros?—

—Veo que no han hecho un acuerdo— comento Harry, más como afirmación. Remus gimió un poco —En realidad las cosas entre nosotros empeoraron después de tú, eh, este…—

—De mi muerte— termino el rubio por él.

Remus asintió con dolor —Si, lo sé… es sólo que… no es fácil olvidar ese sentimiento…— explicó, más para él.

Harry cambió el tema —¿Y qué pasó con Dumbledore?—. El hombre lobo sonrío casi agradecido —Bueno, como te decía, las cosas fueron a peor después de ese día. Veras nosotros-—

—No le hablamos desde entonces y no tolero que Thonks le haga de mediadora entre nosotros— le cortó Sirius. Hablando fuerte y molesto —Hay muchas cosas que quizás Dumbledore ha hecho por bien. Pero hay otras que no le voy a perdonar jamás ni a él, ni a unos cuantos de la Orden—

—¿Eso incluye a Rony?— sonrió Harry, casi divertido.

—No tienes tanta suerte— rió Sirius —Soy el padrino de su hijo Hugo—

—Y yo de Rose— añadió Remus —Lo cual te vuelve algo así como su tío—

Harry perdió la sonrisa por completo y ambos exmerodeadores estallaron en carcajadas.

Siguieron hablando de todo lo que había pasado. De todo lo que había pasado después de tantos años. Remus estaba casado con Thonks y tenían 4 hijos. Sirius estaba casado con su soltería de por vida.

Fudge había sido, literalmente, corrido a patadas del Ministerio cuando se supo lo que había hecho. Básicamente, nunca reporto haber visto a Harry y que no se canso de difamar a Dumbledore hasta donde pudo… y hubo un poco de que se dejó manipular por un tal Lucius Malfoy, quien era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort. Harry no recordaba muy bien porque ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar.

Todos los mortifagos fueron cazados y enviados a Azkaban (se logro que los Dementores fueran despedidos) con su líder Voldemort entre ellos. Quizás ya no tuviera su magia, pero seguía siendo igual de temido que antes y por lo mismo se le vigilaba todo el tiempo. Su rostro seguía viéndose como el de una especie de hibrido humano-serpiente y tenía toda su celda llena de maldiciones en contra de Harry. Algo como: "Muere Potter, MUERE".

Los miembros de la Orden fueron premiados y varios, sino todos, ocupan puestos muy importantes en el Ministerio, por mencionar algunos: Hermione, Neville, Ron y Cedric. A Harry eso no le causo mucha gracia. Especialmente la aparte donde Ron era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y que Cedric era su segundo. Sin duda la seguridad del mundo mágico se había ido al caño con esos dos al mando. Bueno, al menos habían puesto varias estatuas en su honor.

Dumbledore seguía en Hogwarts, aunque si antes era reconocido y respetado, bueno, pues ahora era mil veces eso y más. Snape seguía como maestro de pociones, al igual que McGonagall. Hagrid había sido ascendido a profesor.

—Y es todo lo más relevante que recuerdo— sonrío Sirius, rascándose la barba —Bueno, también esta Kreatcher, el se pondrá muy feliz cuando regreses con nosotros ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Thonks! ¡Se va a morir!—

—No quiero llegar tan lejos— lo corto Remus nada divertido —Primero le explicaría un poco todo antes de que se vieran— hizo una pausa —Bueno, creo que por lo niños no hay problemas, nunca que te han visto, pero vaya que si han crecido con tu nombre— ríe divertido.

—¿Tan popular soy?— pregunta el rubio curioso. Si tenía suerte, podía usar eso para molestar a Rony y Cedy.

—¿Popular?— ríe Sirius con ganas —¡Eso es poco!—

—Tienes tu propia autobiografía de 30 tomos, como unos mil edificios en todo el mundo mágico a nivel mundial llevan tu nombre, en cada torneo de Quiddithc de Hogwarts y de nivel profesional se guarda un minuto de silencio por tu muerte, hay varias estatuas en tu honor en los lugares importantes, hubo una epidemia enorme de niños que llevan tu nombre en todos lados, tienes un lugar permanente en la historia y hasta eres tema obligatorio en los exámenes de Historia Mágica— Remus hizo una pausa para tomar aire —Wow, popular no es nada. Apenas creo que menciono la mitad de lo que eres—

Harry hizo una buena sonrisa petulante —Vaya, vaya. Con razón Rony estaba tan intimidado por mí, soy lo máximo— añadió, dándose aires.

Sirius y Remus negaron con resignación. Simplemente esos dos nunca se iban a llevar bien.

Harry se levantó de la cama, a pesar de las miradas preocupadas de los dos mayores —Ya estoy mejor ¿No tienen hambre?— pregunto sonriendo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas— dijo Sirius irguiéndose al igual que Remus —Hermione dijo nos traería algo para comer—

Harry bordo su sonrisa —¿Están aquí?—

Remus le sacudió la cabeza con cariño —No seas así Harry, se educado—

El rubio hizo un gesto de reproche infantil —¿Por qué todo yo? Si vieras las buenas bofetadas que me a puesto esa mujer hormonal—

Sirius se rió con ganas —Me imagino, me ha tocado ver de vez en cuando como se las pone a Ron— hizo una pausa y se froto la majilla con seriedad —A mí me dio una hace años… duelen un buen—

—¿Por qué será que a mí no me ha dado una de esas?— bromeó Remus, abriendo la puerta del cuarto —Ah, si, por que yo no me porto como un pedante inmaduro—

—¡Yo no soy un pedante inmaduro!— se defendieron padrino y ahijado, saliendo con él.

—Yo no diría lo mismo— los tres hombres se giraron a la voz femenina y molesta. Era Hermione Granger. Con mala cara y un vaso llenó de una poción humeante color melón.

—Hola Hermione— saludo Remus —¿Esa es la poción para Harry?—

—Sí— dijo la morena, con un orgullo muy marcado— Esto le quitará la alergia y le borrara las marcas de su piel sin peligro para sus riñones— Hermione miró al rubio con superioridad —La rama de las pociones a avanzado mucho en estos años. Tus libros son viejos—

Harry amplió su sonrisa —Eso creí, pero dime ¿No tengo que revisarte de nuevo para ver si no me has robado otra vez, cierto?— la castaña se puso peligrosamente colorada —¿Cómo te atreves pedazo de-?—

—Muchas gracias Hemrione— intervino Sirius sonriendo casi con dolor —¿Verdad qué es linda Remus? Si, muy, muy linda— añadió tomando la poción de las manos de ella… para evitar que se la lanzara a su ahijado.

—Eres un mal agradecido— le siseó ella dándole la espalda.

—Y tú cada vez estas más MFPH— Remus le cubrió la boca de inmediato. Y no lo soltó hasta que la morena se hubo ido —Enserio Harry, no la provoques más, se educado por favor—

El rubio frunció el seño —¿Pero no has visto lo pedante que ha llegado?—

—Hermione se pone así por una buena razón— le dijo Sirius en un tonó susurrante —Se pone algo histérica en cuanto a demostrar que puede manejar todo y dar la talla en todo, en cada embarazo… desde que un mortifago, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, secuestrara a su hija Rose por venganza—

Harry los miro incrédulo —¿Qué pasó?—

Remus continuó en un susurro —Hermione estaba en su casa cuando Draco la tomó por sorpresa. Le dio un _desmayus _ y tomó a la recién nacida Rose. Draco Malfoy no era tan listo como su padre y lo encontraron poco después— hizo un gesto doloroso —Ron no estaba con Hermione en ese momento por cuestiones de trabajo, así que ya te imaginaras lo que paso cuando encontraron a Draco…—

Harry asintió seriamente —Conociéndolo, tuvieron que jalarlo entre unos cinco para que no lo matara—

—Algo así— suspiró Sirius —Lo intentaron tres magos, pero Ron los derribo a todos y le lanzó un _crucio _a Malfoy. Si Cedric no lo hubiera desmayado, el hijo de Lucius no estaría ahora con él, compartiendo residencia en Azkaban—

Remus lo miró suplicante —Por favor no seas duro con ellos, Ron solía ser algo torpe antes, pero ese incidente lo cambio mucho. Responde muy violento cuando alguien se mete con Hermione y de sus hijos ni se diga—

—Draco Malfoy y él eran enemigos declarados desde la escuela. Pero el chico no era gran cosa, sólo habladuría de la riqueza de su familia— explicó Sirius —Pero cuando su padre fue arrestado por las declaraciones de todos, Malfoy se ensaño especialmente con Ron. Juro vengar la vergüenza de su familia y bueno, las cosas que hizo casi lo matan—

Harry se frotó la cabeza con frustración. De haber sabido antes, no se hubiera comportado como un estúpido. Debía hacer las paces con ella de alguna forma… antes de que Rony viniera amatarlo y Oh, ahí venia.

—¡POTTER! ¡¿Qué le dijiste a mi esposa maldito?— le grito el pelirrojo, seguido de Neville y Cedric, que trataban de detenerlo sujetándolo de la túnica.

—¡Ron, cálmate!— se escucho la voz de la castaña, seguida de Ginny y Luna.

De repente el pasillo se sentía muy angosto con todos ahí.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi esposa?— pregunto Ron, mas colorado que su cabello —¡Más te vale que no le dijeras algo desagradable maldito bastardo infeliz!—

—¡Ron maldita sea! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito que me defiendas?— Hermione se puso frente a él, casi tan colorada como su esposo —¿Crees que no puedo hacer nada por mí misma o qué?— le espeto rabiosa.

Ron Weasley se desinflo un poco —No, yo no quise decir eso cielo, pero él…—

—¡Pero él nada!— bramó ella cruzada de brazos y sumamente imponente —¡Yo sé muy bien cómo cuidarme! ¡Ahora todos a la mesa que no estuve cocinando como estúpida por nada!— ordeno y miro a Harry cancinamente —¡Y tú tomate esa pócima ahora!— y sin más, regreso al recibidor. Ron le siguió de inmediato seguido de los demás.

—Uf, menos mal que todos se calmaron— suspiró Remus casi incrédulo de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Sirius asintió visiblemente relajado —Si, hacía tiempo que no le veía así de cabreada— dijo y le paso el vaso de la pócima a su ahijado —Si vamos a salir a la cocina, mejor te tomas la pócima. No quiero ni pensar lo que te pueda pasar si no lo haces—

Harry tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido con calma. Conocía a Hermione, si le daba tiempo, se calmaría. Y Ron haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacerla sentir lo mejor posible… aun si dejar su orgullo estaba incluido.

Cuando bebió todo, habían pasado casi 10 minutos. Fueron a la cocina y vieron a todos en la mesa (la cual había sido ampliada magicamente), comiendo y sin decir nada. Hermione los miró solo un momento.

Sirius, Remus y Harry tomaron asiento en los últimos tres lugares vacios. Fue la comida más tensa e incómoda que el rubio podía recordar.

Después de terminar, Ginny limpió la mesa con un movimiento de su varita y Luna la regreso a su estado normal. Cedric y Ron se fueron a la sala y cada uno se puso a leer una sección de El Profeta, que de alguna manera había aparecido frente a ellos.

Sólo quedaron en la mesa Hermione, Neville, Sirius, Remus y Harry… Ginny y Luna se fueron inmediatamente a ver el librero. Todo eso se veía muy raro.

—Tenemos que hablar— empezó Hermione, sorbiendo de un té que había aparecido mágicamente en la mesa para todos —Ahora que Potter a regresado, ciertas medidas deben realizarse—. Harry notó como cierto pelirrojo lo miraba sobre el periódico.

—Hermione quiere que el impacto del regreso de Harry sea lo menos, em, peligroso posible— intervino Neville, tratando de suavizar el tema —Cómo ahora no tienes tu magia, bueno, posiblemente varias de las familias de mortifagos encarcelados quieran ir en tú contra —

—Después de todo, tú eras la cusa de su caída— explico la castaña, casi en un tono de acusación —Cuando derrotaste a su amo, todos le siguieron. Las represarías no son una probabilidad, es algo que va a suceder tarde o temprano—

—Si, además hay que comunicar debidamente a la prensa mágica. Muchos no dejaran de acosarte para saber todo lo que te ha sucedido— continuó Neville —Por lo mismo tendremos que darte una gran protección, temó que tendrás que dejar de vivir en el mundo muggle—

Sirius sonrío ante la idea —De eso no hay problema, Harry se quedará con nosotros. Grimmaul Place es bastante grande, hay espacio de sobra para todos—

—A Thonks le encantará la idea y mis hijos no serán la excepción Harry, tienes un lugar indiscutible con nosotros— añadió Remus, sonriendo con cariño —Y la verdad, eso nos haría muy felices. Volver a tenerte con nosotros y recuperar el tiempo perdido, es lo único que nos importa—

—Sí ¿Qué dices Harry? Será divertido, es la siguiente gran aventura— sonrío Sirius, mirando a su ahijado expectante. Y no era el único. Todos lo hacían, incluso Cedric y Ron, por el rabillo del periódico.

Harry sonrío casi con dolor —En realidad, no puedo hacer eso—

—¿¡Qué!— soltó Sirius casi ofendido. —¿¡Acaso no quieres estar con nosotros! ¿¡Por qué no quie-!— Remus le hizo un gesto para que se controlara y el animago se giró ofendido. El hombre lobo negó cansado y miró al joven rubio con cariño —¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Hay acaso alguien que te espera en el mundo muggle?—

En eso un estruendoso ruido hizo que todos se giraran al librero. Ginny estaba recogiendo torpemente varios libros que de alguna manera, había tirado —¡L-lo siento!— chilló arrodillándose para recogerlos. Cedric se paró a ayudarla. Luna estaba leyendo un libro al revés… pero miraba fijamente al rubio.

Harry se aclaro la garganta algo acalorado —No, no tengo a nadie— contesto al fin, e hizo una pausa antes de agregar —Lo que pasa es que, no se trata de que no quiera, de hecho, es lo que más he deseado toda mi vida, estar con ustedes—

—¡¿Entonces porque no!— preguntó Sirius molesto, ganándose una mirada severa de Remus.

Harry los miró de nuevo. Pero había en ellos una luz diferente. Era imponente, fuerte, pero transmitía una calma inexplicable. Era un sentimiento confuso de tristeza y regocijo. Era ver los ojos de un hombre cansado por los años, mientras carga en brazos a su nieto. Era una luz extraña y melancólica… era vida.

—Ya no es mi lugar ni mi momento estar en el mundo mágico. No lo necesito— les explicó Harry —Sólo quería verlos de nuevo, yo, yo he esperado tanto poder verlos de nuevo, he esperado años y años… he hecho cosas estúpidas esperando que resultarán, he estado tan sólo estos años sin saber si lo que vivo es verdad. Pensando que todo lo que pase con ustedes no fue más que un sueño que nunca paso… — la voz se quebró y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos —Y me rendí a buscarlos, me rendí por que no podía con más decepciones… no podría haber soportado una más…—

—Perdí todo, perdí a mi familia dos veces, no podía más con eso— Harry se rompió por completo en ese momento y sus lagrimas surgieron con delicadeza, como si no desearan asustarlo de sus propios sentimientos —No podía soportar más eso… estaba tan cansado… tan cansado… ya no puedo más… —

Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie y le abrazaron con fuerza. Era algo tarde, pero sólo deseaban protegerlo… sólo una vez más y para siempre. Después de una larga pausa, Harry volvió a hablar. Pero sólo para ellos. Sólo los dos exmerodeadores escucharon sus susurros.

—Me iré por unos años a América… haré mi especialidad ahí dentro de un mes…— Sirius apretó más su abrazo —… voy a ser un neurocirujano… mamá siempre quiso que fuera uno… tengo que hacerlo por ella… para ella…— era extraño… estando entre ellos… Harry sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Sin miedo. Sin arrepentimiento… sin dolor.

—Lo que quieras hacer, nosotros estaremos contigo— le dijo Remus en un susurro. Solo para ellos.

—Nos mudaremos a América— dijo Sirius, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El niño había quedado atrás… había crecido mucho ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? —No me importa a donde vayas, esta vez no te vamos a dejar sólo. Todos estaremos juntos… juntos…—

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido y al mismo tiempo, dolorosamente lento… para todos.

Cuando Harry volvió a erguirse, se veía más tranquilo. En su rostro y en el de Sirius y Remus, se apreciaba una especie de resolución que nadie entendía.

—¿Por qué no traes a Thonks ahora Remus?— preguntó Sirius —Trae también a los niños, que todos vean a Harry—

—Buena idea— sonrío el hombre lobo —Ya regreso— y desapareció. Hermione miró eso contrariada y abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Harry se le adelantó —Oye Hermione, quieres escuchar algo interesante— y sin más, se puso de pie y fue a su habitación. Cuando regresó Ron estaba al lado de su esposa con expresión feroz.

—Calma, esto es algo que seguro les gustara— les explicó Harry, mostrando su estetoscopio —No creo que lo hagan mucho los Sanadores de San Mungo—

—¿Qué es esa cosa?— preguntó el pelirrojo, con bastante desconfianza. Hermione miró a Harry como si escondiera un arma mortal.

—Solo escuchen un poco ¿Puedo?— pregunto, ancándose a la altura del vientre de la castaña . Ella vaciló un poco, pero asintió dudosa. Harry se coloco el instrumento y puso la orilla en forma de cono en el estomago de ella. Lo movió un poco hasta que capto el sonido que buscaba.

Se retiró las gomas de los oídos, y se los ofreció a Hermione —Escucha esto— la invitó. Ella lo miró con mayor desconfianza, pero acepto. Apenas se puso el estetoscopio, se cubrió la boca sorprendida —E… es, es hermoso…—

Ron los miró confundido —¿Hermoso?—

—Es el corazón de tu hija— le sonrío Harry —Está diciendo hola—

El pelirrojo perdió la tención en su rostro y miró a su esposa casi anhelante —¿Pu, puedo escucharla?—

—S-sí, claro— le dijo Hermione, extendiéndole el estetoscopio. Había lágrimas en su rostro que no podía controlar. Y pronto no fue la única. Ron gimió y miró a su hermana sonriendo —¡Es mi hija Ginny! ¡Es mi hija! Mi hija…— su voz se quebró y no pudo decir más.

—¡Déjame escuchar!— sonrió Ginny, corriendo al lado de su hermana. Neville se levanto de la mesa para abrirle espacio a la familia. Harry hizo lo mismo. Hermione, Ron y Ginny se intercambiaban el estetoscopio, escuchando por turnos el pequeño palpitar de la futura Weasley.

Por un momento… a Harry le dolió mirarlos. Eso era una familia. Eso era algo que había perdido y que no volvería.

Poco después llegó Thonks, quien puso el grito en el cielo al ver a Harry.

Inesperadamente, el pequeño departamento entre las montañas se lleno de ruido. Los hijos de Remus se arremolinaron sobre el rubio, queriendo escuchar un poco de las grandes aventuras de las que tanto habían escuchado.

Harry se vio rodeado de atentos espectadores. Todos ellos con el cabello cambiando de color a cada hora y según el humor. Fueron horas de risas y gritos llenos de alegría. Todos hablaban casi al mismo tiempo y la felicidad se esparcía como dinamita entre todos.

Ron ya no estaba tan furioso y Cedric parecía haber estado de acuerdo en tolerar la presencia de Harry un poco más. Algo que todos los demás apreciaron.

Remus sacó a sus hijos unos momentos al exterior, donde había una nevada. Los niños consideraban increíble estar entre las montañas. Harry salió con ellos, mientras Thonks transformaba unas túnicas de invierno para ellos.

Fue extraño como de repente todos estaban afuera, lanzándose bolas de nieve. Sirius estaba con los niños, defendiéndose de Ron, Cedric y Neville. Thoks estaba con sus hijas, creando un mono de nieve con ayuda de Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

Harry se quedo cerca de la entrada, mirándolos divertido. Sentía una melancolía inesperada al verlos. Por un momento vio aun Harry más joven, corriendo con su hermano Duddley entre la nieve, sus padres estaban riendo tras ellos y tomando fotos. Bajó la mirada con pesar. Su sonrisa era triste y casi dolorosa. Quizás en verdad si iba a perder algo definitivamente.

—Hola— el rubio se giró y vio a Ginny jadeando a su lado —Es raro estar en la nieve, cuando aun es verano ¿Eh?— sonrío ella, quitándose residuos blancos de la túnica.

—Sí, es verdad— respondió Harry, observando cómo los niños se habían cansado de jugar entre ellos y ahora le lanzaban bolas de nieve a sus hermanas. Se había vuelto una guerra de _ellos _ contra _ellas_. Harry miró el rostro cabreado de Hermione, y supo que los chicos no iban a durar.

—Ya, eh, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— preguntó Ginny, algo colorada de las mejillas. El médico le sonrió con calma —Si, estoy mejor, gracias—

La pelirroja lo miró con más confianza —Que bueno. Hermione dijo que tu desmayo fue por la alergia que te dio— hizo una pausa y añadió —Aunque es algo irónico que tú seas alérgico a la magia—

Harry se rio un poco —Si, ya lo creo que es una ironía— suspiró un poco —Pero, por estar aquí, en este momento, la verdad me salió barato. Hay mucho que agradecerle a Dios por este solo momento… valió la pena todo—

Ginny se acomodo nerviosa su larga melena — Si… um, ¿Y te veremos más seguido? Digo, a pesar de que te vuelvas una celebridad y todo eso—

—No pienso regresar al mundo mágico— le respondió Harry, observando como Hermione, de un movimiento de varita, lanzo unas cincuentas bolas de nieve en contra de los chicos. Sirius quedo sepultado hasta la barbilla y Cedric cayó de espaldas sobre Ron. Neville las evadió por poco.

—¿No vas a regresar con nosotros?— preguntó Ginny, después de una pausa —¿Por qué?—

—Mi tiempo ahí ya termino— explicó el rubio, mirándola con calma —Sería muy problemático. Ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora, se los encargo mucho— le sonrío con cariño. Ginny se puso más colorada, desvió la mirada de é y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con su cabello —Y,y, eh ¿Qué, que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a estar en tú clínica? Podríamos visitarte de vez en cuando… podrías venir de vez en cuando tú…—

Harry miró como ella se enredaba un mechón entre los dedos. Conocía esa costumbre. La hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa… es por eso que se le hizo fácil. Estiró su mano y detuvo ese gesto que él conocía bien —No hagas eso, te vas a hacer un nudo— le sonrío Harry, sujetando su mechón rojizo con suavidad —Debes cuidar más tú cabello, es muy bonito— el rubio se acerco un poco a ella y le acarició la cabeza con tranquilidad —Se buena niña—

—¡Harry!— el nombrado se giró y vio a Luna corriendo hacia ellos, Ginny se giró de inmediato para esconder lo roja que estaba —¡Quiero hacer un mono de nieve sin magia!— exclamo decidida. Había un sonrojo inusual en sus mejillas. Jadeaba sonriendo y su cabello estaba un poco más desordenado —¡Dime como hacerlo!— insistió firme.

El rubio sonrío con calma y estiró su mano sin pensarlo. Tomó suavemente a Luna de la nuca y se acerco a ella para susurrarle con suavidad al oído —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh?— y se aparto de ella, para ir a donde estaba Thonks y sus hijas, tratando de armar un mono de nieve sin magia.

Luna se quedó sin aliento unos momentos. Estaba más roja que antes y no supo qué hacer.

Y no era la única. Ginny estaba dándole la espalda, pero sujetaba un mechón de su cabello con firmeza. Era el mismo que Harry había sostenido antes.

Harry cerró la última caja con cinta. Se irguió cansado y miró su departamento una vez más. El espació vació que dejaba ahora, era increíble. No recordaba haber tenido tantas cosas antes. Sonrío un poco nostálgico y dejó la caja en la esquina, donde estaba todo lo demás. Sirius había quedado de ir esa noche con Remus y Thonks, para llevarse todo a su nuevo departamento en Los Ángeles.

Bajó por las escaleras a la primera planta. Berta y el Dr. Victor estaban supervisando la mudanza del material médico al nuevo edificio. Varios de los pacientes estaban ahí, ayudando con los muebles y dejándole comida en agradecimiento. Harry ya no sabía qué hacer con tanto alimento. Iba a tener que dársela a alguien, quizás ya era hora de que Sirius y Remus probaran la comida vietnamita.

Berta entraba y salía, asegurándose de que todos los archivos, que llevaban todos los expedientes, no se perdieran. El Dr. Víctor estaba marcando que nada faltara del inventario de las medicinas (desgraciadamente, no sería la primera vez que alguien aprovechará para robarles algo). Harry los apoyo con cajas y recontando el inventario que, sin sorpresa, descubrió faltaban unas cajas de antibióticos.

El rubio no le vio caso al hacer una escena y le pidió a Berta que fuera al nuevo edificio, para que se encargara de que todo estuviera llegando bien y en la cantidad correcta.

Harry y el Dr. Víctor siguieron con la mudanza. Estaban supervisando unas cosas, cuando el rubio notó a alguien del otro lado de la calle. Era un mago, usaba una túnica violeta con estrellas y un sombrero en punta del mismo estilo. Todos los peatones pasaban de él, como si no pudieran verlo. Como si no existiera.

—Dr. Víctor, voy por algo para comer— anunció Harry.

—¡Sí, tráeme una cerveza y unos cacahuates salados con una pizza de jamón!— sonrío el doctor, asomándose por la entrada —Tengo que mantener la figura— remarcó.

Harry rió un poco antes de cruzar la calle, donde estaba el Seven Eleven… y la persona que había visto.

—Buenos días director Dumbledore— sonrió al nombrado, que seguía tal y como lo recordaba. El anciano director de Hogwarts amplió su sonrisa —Lo siento Harry, solo pasaba para ver como estabas. No quise distraerte de tu tarea el día de hoy—

El rubio negó con calma —Descuide, ya casi terminamos. Me ha ayudado mucho la herencia que dejaron mis padres, Lily y James Potter — sonrío con algo de pesar —Es una verdadera lástima que no los conociera…— Harry negó y sonrió de nuevo —Ah, pero mañana será lo bueno, los instaladores vendrán a conectar todo el nuevo equipo para la clínica— explicó, observando como todas las personas los pasaban sin mirarlos. No sólo Dumbledore era invisible a ellos, sino también él. Ni siquiera los escuchaban.

—Es sólo un pequeño escudo mágico, sólo tú puedes entrar a él, verme y escucharme— explicó el director, sacando un dulce de limón de su túnica —¿Gustas?— ofreció.

—Gracias— aceptó Harry, saboreando el suave caramelo —¿Cuándo se enteró?— preguntó, mirándolo sin sorpresa. Ya se imaginaba quien le había dado el chisme.

Dumbledore rió un poco —He de admitir que Ron Weasley fue quien, amablemente, me puso al tanto de todo. Temó que Sirius no lo dejó antes por razones personales— suspiró con algo de pesar, pero borro ese sentimiento y observo a Harry fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban —En realidad, no es la primera vez que vengo. He estado aquí casi todos los días, por pequeños lapsos… no sabía cómo llegar a ti… sólo quería saber cómo estabas—

—Estoy bien, mejor que nunca— le sonrío el rubio con cariño —Admito que los último años fueron en verdad difíciles, pero estoy muy contento ahora. Soy en verdad feliz, enserio—

—Lily y James estarían muy felices por escuchar eso…— la voz de Dumbledore pareció quebrarse. Se aclaró la garganta y sacó de su túnica un paquete envuelto en papel manila —Se que no me corresponde traerte recuerdos de los cuales nunca supiste, pero me he arrepentido por muchos años por no habértelo dado antes. Por favor acéptalo—

Harry tomó el paquete y lo abrió… era un álbum con fotografías de Lily y James Potter. Sus padres.

Sintió que las manos le temblaban. Harry dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Se que no me corresponde— la voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de su estupor —He cometido muchos errores Harry, pero deseaba que no los olvidaras— el anciano director seco un par de lagrimas de su mejilla y miró al más joven con profunda tristeza— Sé que nunca los conociste, pero te aseguro que eran personas maravillosas, tú madre fue una mujer bella y hermosa desde lo más profundo de su alma, su vida fue lo que te salvo y al mimo tiempo te dejó algo de Voldemort… fue una bendición y una maldición…—

—…fue el destino…— continuó Harry, cerrando el álbum —Todos fuimos víctimas de la maldad de Voldemort… si él no hubiera existido…—

—Si… supongo que fue el destino quien unió los caminos de todos nosotros…— suspiró el director y sonrío un poco al más joven —Eso es todo lo que he venido a hacer el día de hoy Harry. Sólo deseaba darte un poco del pasado que no conociste—

—Gracias— sonrío el rubio —Estaré ausente por unos 5 años. Iré a América para estudiar mi especialidad en neurocirugía. Sirius se va a mudar conmigo, pero antes de tomar mi vuelo a Los Ángeles, vamos a visitar la tumba de los Potter antes, quisiera despedirme propiamente de ellos—

Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa —Suena maravilloso—

Harry le sonrió con cariño —Espero que cuando regrese podamos reunirnos de nuevo, hay muchas cosas de que hablar mientras tengamos tiempo—. El director asintió, con un brillo especial en sus ojos —Si, eso sería muy agradable Harry, muy agradable—

—Debo irme— se disculpó el joven con pena —Pero antes de eso, quisiera pedirle un favor—

—Dispara—

—Cuando aun tenía mi magia, vi algo en la mente de alguien sin querer— Harry se frotó la nuca algo avergonzado, no le gustaba mentir de nuevo, pero eso era algo que no pudo hacer en su vida pasada y que creyó no poder hacer nunca —Por favor dígale al profesor Snape que muchas gracias, de parte mía y de mi mamá Lily—

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido. Harry siguió antes de que más preguntas surgieran —Debó irme ahora, mi colega me espera con algo de comer, gracias por todo director— salió del escudo mágico y corrió hacia la tienda —¡Lo veré dentro de 5 años!—

El anciano director lo vio perderse una calle abajo. Sonreía aun con sorpresa, sin entender un poco lo que había sucedido. Un par de lagrimas surcaron su rostro —Lily, James, ojala pudieran ver a su hijo. Ya es todo un hombre y se está abriendo camino por su propia cuenta— miró al cielo. Era un día radiante.

Un buen día para vivir.

Ok! Aquí termina!

Este si de plano es el ultimo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado ¿Luna o Ginny? ¿Con quién se quedo Harry? Bueno, si fueron observadores, la respuesta esta ante sus ojitos coquetos.

Gracias a todos lo que siguieron este fic hasta el final y para los muchos que ya me están buscando con machete y antorchas en mano, descuiden, ya estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones.

Queridos lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo en "Harry Dursley". Espero pronto darles nuevas historias, aunque si lo hago es porque ya tienen un final, así puedo subirles rápido y no quedarles mal.

Un gran beso de vaca para ustedes! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUA!


End file.
